An Uchiha Warrior The Next Chapter
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Sasuke has always treated his sixteen year old daughter like a princess ever since the day she was born. However, he never actually realized that she was one. After Sakura receives a letter claiming that she is the long-lost queen to the land of snow, Sasuke and his wife and children move in there to govern the nation. Then she's about to discover that it isn't what she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Sweet Sixteen

Naruto sped along the path inside the woods on his blue motorcycle laughing with pure excitement. "Come on Sasuke, you're going to have to better than that if you expect to beat me!" he exclaimed before all of a sudden Sasuke's black motorcycle sped fast him.

"Eat my dust you loser!" hollered as Naruto just simply scowled.

"Oh really? Well we'll just see about that!" Naruto snapped before pressing down on the clutch and speeding up. "Yeah! Feel that wind!" he cried.

"Woohoo!" Sasuke called out as Naruto finally caught up to him and grinned.

"I've never heard you say that before in your life." He told him.

"I know, but you're the one who taught me how to let loose and have some fun remember?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Well you're the one who taught me how to drive a motorcycle so I guess that makes us even. Now come on Sasuke, let's see what these babies can do!" Naruto exclaimed speeding past him.

"Right behind you Naruto!" Sasuke cried before pressing down on the clutch even harder and speeding past him again. "Oops, sorry, I meant in front of you. Later loser!" he called back over his shoulder at him.

"Grrr! I'm going to get you Sasuke!" Naruto hollered while racing after him.

Meanwhile Sakura was busy walking down the street when she suddenly ran into Hinata. "Hi Sakura."

"Oh, hello Hinata." Sakura said while stopping to smile at her.

"I wonder where Naruto and Sasuke are." She said.

"Oh, I'm sure that they're around here somewhere. Sasuke told me that they were going out for a bike ride. Of course usually that winds up with them trying to challenge each other to who can go the fastest." Sakura told her with a grin. "So what are you doing out and about?" she questioned.

"Oh, I'm just going to the grocery store to shop for Sasame's birthday party this weekend. I can't believe that she's going to be sixteen already." Hinata responded.

"I know. _Tell_ me about it. It seems like it was just yesterday that I was giving birth to her. Poor Sasame isn't too happy with me right now." Sakura explained.

"Really? Why's that?" Hinata wondered.

"Well, I told her that while I was gone she had to watch Hiro. However, what I didn't tell her was the reason why. Sasuke's going to kill me for this but she has been asking for a kitten." Sakura explained.

"Aww,.. I love kittens. They're really cute." Hinata told her as a wide grin stretched across Sakura's face.

"I know! I especially love the little mews that they make." She told her. "The only problem is that Sasuke hates cats or basically anything that isn't a dog." She said.

"Really? Has he ever even petted one?" Hinata asked her.

"Probably not. He's very reluctant to try new things which causes a problem for Hiro around the dinner table when he absolutely refuses to eat his vegetables. I'm sure that Sasuke would like cats if he just gave them a chance. Especially an adorable little kitten." She told her before both ladies rounded the corner and entered the pet shop. Hinata gave an excited gasp as she bent down and placed her hands upon a glass case filled with a litter of puppies.

A spotted black and brown one with long floppy ears and a tiny white belly leapt up on his hind legs and placed his two front paws up on the glass and barked excitedly wagging his tail. "Aww,.. he's so cute." She said. "Ever since Yoshi died Naruto's been telling me about how much he wants another dog, and I'm sure that the children would love a cute little puppy around the house." She said but Sakura wasn't paying attention.

"Hello I would like a kitten for my daughter as a sixteenth birthday present." She told the man behind the counter.

"I see mam, is there any particular kitten that you have in mind?" he asked her.

"Not really. As long as they're cute." She replied smiling brightly at him.

"Well that's pretty much a safe guaranteed bet. Come on, this way." He told her before he led her into the back room.

 _…_ _.._

Naruto collapsed on the ground lying flat under his back underneath the maple tree. "Alright." He began breathing heavily. "Alright I give up. You won." He said as Sasuke sat down beside him and grinned.

"Come on Naruto, we were racing bikes. Not running a marathon." He told him.

"Oh yeah? Well it sure felt like it." He said continuing to breathe heavily as Sasuke laughed.

"Are you okay?" he questioned him.

"Relax. As soon as you give me that bowl of ramen that you promised to treat me to I'll be as good as new." He told him.

"Alright, give me your hand." Sasuke told him before he reached his own hand down towards him. Naruto quickly grabbed ahold of it before they both pulled each other to their feet. "Now before we go I need to ask you a favor." He began.

"Sure buddy anything. You name it." Naruto told him while still trying to catch his breath.

"Well as you already know Sasame's birthday party is this weekend." Sasuke continued.

"Yeah, I know. Boy sixteen, what a tough age." Naruto said.

"I know. Anyway we've already rented the place where we're going to have the party the only thing is that we don't have a DJ yet. So I was wondering if_" Sasuke began before Naruto quickly interjected.

"Are you kidding me!? Of course I'll do it! Wow Sasuke, I never thought that you would ever ask me to do something for you that was that cool!" he exclaimed.

"Me neither. But I 'm desperate." Sasuke told him.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that you think that I'm a lousy DJ?" Naruto questioned him suspiciously while pointing a firm finger at him.

"Well I'm afraid that I can't actually answer that yet on the grounds that I've never actually heard you. I'm just going by what Boruto and Himawari have said about you. And since they are my niece and nephew if they really think that you're that good then I'm just going to have to trust them." He told him.

"No problem Sasuke! You can count on me!" Naruto exclaimed with a proud grin and an excited giggle as he pointed a thumb backwards to himself but Sasuke just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You really are the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja do you know that? I still don't have a clue where you get all that energy." He told him as the two boys turned around and started heading back towards their bikes together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Party

 _Alright first of all I would just like to say that I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I wasn't feeling good. Second of all, if you're a fan of this series be sure to check out An Uchiha Halloween the first week of October and An Uchiha Christmas this December! Anyway, sorry for the delay and I really hope that you enjoy the second chapter!_

 _Ps. If you haven't seen Road to Ninja yet you should watch it. It's a really great movie!_

Sasuke pulled his car into the parking lot before he put it in park and then lifted his foot off the brake. Then he turned off the engine and started examining himself in the mirror and pulling his hair back and tucking it around his ear revealing a silver earring. "Naruto already knows that I'm starting to grow my hair back. I wonder what he'll say when he finds out that I got my ear pierced." He said.

"Well I don't know about Naruto, but frankly I think you look hot!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

"Hn, you would." Sasuke began with a grin. "First of all you're a girl and second of all you've always been attracted to me." He said.

"Eww,.. yuck!" Hiro exclaimed as everyone else inside the car laughed.

"Alright Hiro, as soon as we leave here tonight you have to go to bed. Your father and I are letting you stay way up past your bedtime." Sakura told him as all four of them removed their seatbelts.

"I wish that I was old enough to drive." Sasame began heaving a sad little sigh. "If only we lived in America." She added.

"Don't worry, you will be old enough in a couple of years and then your mother can teach you." Sasuke said.

"Who says that _I_ have to be the one that teaches her?" Sakura questioned him.

"Because she's _your_ daughter." He told her.

"Hey! She's just as much your daughter as she is mine!" she snapped.

"You know one of you has to teach me right?" Sasame questioned them. "Either that or Uncle Naruto." She added.

"I vote for us." Sasuke said as Sakura nodded.

"Definitely." She replied as all four of them finished climbing out of the car and Sakura hoisted Hiro up inside her arms while Sasuke grabbed the presents out of the trunk and they all headed across the parking lot together. Naruto was standing by the door to greet them. He was wearing a blue backwards hat, his Uchiha shirt that Sasuke had given him a few years before, black jeans with a pair of black and white tennis shoes, and a silver bling necklace around his neck.

"That's funny, I don't recall that this was supposed to be a costume party." Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke! Don't you like my snappy DJ outfit? Boruto picked it out for me." He told him.

"Oh. That explains it. All I can say is that you're just lucky that I love you. Otherwise I wouldn't allow myself to be seen in public with you." Sasuke said but Naruto simply just scowled at him.

"Well you're one to talk. Why did you let somebody poke a hole in your ear, are you trying to match the one that's inside your brain or something?" he questioned.

"Come on boys, now's not the time to start an argument." Sakura began. "This day is supposed to be for Sasame remember?"

"Yeah, so shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke,.. I'm talking to you too." Sakura told him.

"Yeah Sasuke!" Naruto hollered back before Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"That's it, I give up. Come on Sasame." She said.

"Alright, I have to go to the bathroom anyway." Sasame said before she started following her.

"You know I really hate to admit it but Sakura's right. We shouldn't be fighting." Sasuke said once he and Naruto were all alone.

"But we're brothers, we're supposed to fight. It's written in the job description." Naruto said.

"I know, but I don't want anything to embarrass my daughter and ruin her special day." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto admitted.

"So what do you say? Truce? Say let's not fight for at least twenty-four hours?" Sasuke asked him before he stuck out his hand. "Deal?" he questioned him as Naruto looked up at the ceiling while he started thinking it over.

"Yeah, I guess that I can work with that. Deal." He replied before he grabbed ahold of his and squeezed it.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a grin. "I'm sorry, but you really do look ridiculous though." He told him.

"Yeah, well you look like an emo!" Naruto snapped. "I'm sorry, I just had to get that one out." He told him as Sasuke laughed.

"Come on loser, let's go." He replied before he poked his forehead and then turned around and walked away.

"Right behind you Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed before running after him with an excited grin.

 _….._

"Alright this is Naruto Uzumaki here and I'll be playing a lot of your favorite tunes until the night is over!" Naruto exclaimed inside the microphone. "This one's going out to my favorite niece, (even though she's actually the only niece that I have. He muttered underneath his breath) Sasame Uchiha! It's time for a little Uptown Funk!" Naruto exclaimed before he pressed a button and the music started playing.

Sasame, Hiro, Boruto, and Himawari raced out onto the dancefloor but all of the other girls hurried over to Sasuke. "Look! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" one of the blondes exclaimed as all the girls sighed dreamily while starting to drool over him.

"Oh no, not again." Sasuke groaned with a roll of his eyes while Sakura began cracking her knuckles.

"Alright! That's it! I've had enough of this shit!" she exclaimed before running out in front of her husband. "Back off ladies! Sasuke's a married man and he belongs to me!" she hollered while placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward while glaring at them at the same time. That's when suddenly all of the girls started to scream and then turned around and ran away. "That's right! You _better_ run!" she yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Wow, your mother's even scarier than mine when she gets mad." Boruto said shakily while turning his head back over to look at Sasame.

"I know. Dad thinks that she should take some anger management classes." He told her.

"Yeah, so does my dad." She said.

"Well no offense or anything but sometimes I think that he could use some of his own. Of course, I guess we all have a bit of trouble controlling our anger sometimes. That is, everyone except for Hokori. He never lets anything get to him." Boruto told her.

"Speaking of Hokori where is he?" she wondered while turning her head around in different directions. "I haven't seen him anywhere since we got here." She said.

"Oh he decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He isn't into dancing or music all that much." He replied.

"Well I just hope he doesn't miss the cake and ice cream." She told him.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he won't. After all, even Hokori has a sweet tooth." He told her before they continued dancing together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Vision

"Hey Hokori, what are you doing out here?" Hinata questioned a long dark haired boy standing under the overhang and glancing up at the moon. Hokori took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I was just thinking. That's all." He told her.

"Oh. I see. Well are you hungry? We're just about to serve dinner." She said while smiling warmly at him before he turned his head over to look at her and grinned.

"I thought that you would never ask. I'm starving." He told her as she giggled.

"Come on then, let's go inside. Your cousins Sasame and Hiro are waiting to see you since they haven't seen you yet." She said before he followed her back inside where Naruto was doing a special remix of Timber.

"Hn." Sasuke began while he grinned at Sakura. "I've got to admit, he's pretty good." He said.

"Yeah, I know he is. But it wouldn't kill you to dance with me Sasuke for at least one song." She told him.

"I can't dance." Sasuke began. "And I mean that literally." He told her.

"Oh really? Well we'll just have to see about that." Sakura began before hurrying over to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, can I ask you a favor?" she questioned.

"Sure Sakura, what is it?" he questioned her back as he leaned his head down closer to her and allowed her to whisper inside his ear. Naruto nodded before Sakura ran back over to her husband.

"What was that all about?" he questioned her but she simply just smiled at him.

"Oh, you'll see." She told him continuing to grin before the song finally ended.

"Alright now this next song goes out by special request." Naruto said into the microphone before he began spinning the CD rapidly and the music started playing. "Alright now it's time to get funky, funky, funky." He said as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh give me a break." He muttered underneath his breath while Naruto continued making his special remix.

"Come on Sasuke, even _you_ can dance to this song." Sakura told him.

"Funky, funky, funky,…" Naruto repeated as all of the girls and most of the other children raced out onto the dancefloor while Sakura grabbed ahold of Sasuke's arm and dragged him away. "Now clap, clap, clap your hands. Clap, clap, clap your hands." Naruto continued.

"Forget it, I'm not going to do this." Sasuke said before he turned around and walked away.

"Oh Sasuke, you're such a party pooper you know that!?" Sakura exclaimed with a roll of her eyes before she started doing the dance with everyone else.

"Well if that's true, then I guess that makes my nephew one as well." He began as he passed by Hokori and then started digging inside his pocket for his cigarette lighter. "Hey Hokori, could you tell your aunt Sakura that if she's looking for me I'll be outside having a smoke?" he questioned him.

"Alright Uncle Sasuke but you shouldn't be smoking. It's bad for you and it can give you cancer." The boy told him.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that but it's better than being stuck in here making a fool of myself." He said while fishing his box of cigarettes out of his pocket with the other hand and lit the end of his cigarette before he continued walking outside.

 _…_

Sakura sat down a rather large chocolatey cake in front of Sasame before Sasuke bent over and lit the candles. "Alright, now it's time to sing happy birthday to Sasame everyone." Sakura began as she took out her phone and Sasuke smiled down at his daughter before kissing the top of her head.

"Dad!" she cried indignantly but Sasuke simply just laughed.

"You better get used to it. All father's like to embarrass their daughters." He told her before he slowly stood back up and kissed her again.

"Isn't that the truth? It's completely humiliating too." Himawari said before she glanced over at her own father and placed her hands upon her hips.

"I'm sorry, were you implying something?" Naruto questioned him while Sasuke simply just rolled his eyes.

"Let's get this over with." He said before everyone started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Sasame, happy birthday to you." They sung.

"Alright Sasame, now make a wish and blow out the candles." Sakura told her while she continued filming her when all of a sudden she watched her eyes instantly change purple. "Sasame?" she questioned with uncertainty. That's when Sasame saw herself opening up a great big box with brightly colored purple wrapping paper. As soon as she had torn off the wrappings and lifted the lid she had found a tiny adorable multicolored (orange, black, white, and gray) kitten inside of it. She gave a sudden gasp of astonishment as the tiny kitten mewed.

 _"Oh she's so beautiful! I love her!" she cried._

"Sasame?" her mother questioned again as her eyes suddenly changed back to green.

"What happened? Did you have a vision or something?" Naruto asked her as she simply just beamed before pulling her hair back behind her shoulders and gripping it inside a ponytail and then blowing out all of the candles on her birthday cake.

"So did you make a wish?" Sakura asked her as Sasuke started cutting the cake and passing out the different slices.

"Yep!" Sasame exclaimed with a grin and nodded at her. "And I have a feeling that it's about to come true." She said.

"So what did you wish for?" Hiro asked her.

"She can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true." Hokori told him with a sly grin.

"Why not?" the little boy asked him.

"Because that's just how it works." He told him.

"Yeah right, are you really going to believe all that nonsense?" Naruto asked him. "After all, Sasame's psychic remember?" he questioned while Sasuke passed him a slice of cake. "Most likely if she sees something then it's bound to happen whether or not she decides to tell us about it." He told him before he stuck his fork inside of it and took a bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; A New Member of The Family

 _I'm sorry that this is kind of late, I've had a rather long and stressful day today. Anyway, thanks for the great review on A Brother's Love and I'm hoping that you're enjoying these stories as well!_

 _Ps. And the part about Sasuke being like Itachi to Naruto is my favorite part too. I should also mention that some things are kind of fuzzy to me and I haven't seen every single episode (but I've read an awful lot) and that's why I'm rewatching the series from the beginning now and hoping that I'll eventually finish it all._

"Hey, aren't you going to let me have some of that? That is your sixth or seventh slice of cake you know." Sasuke said while Naruto chewed it up.

"So what? I can't help it if I'm hungry." He told him.

"Can't I open my presents now!?" Sasame exclaimed.

"Well, alright." Sakura began. "Most everyone has finished eating now anyway." She told her.

"Yeah, everyone except for robo mouth over her." Sasuke said glancing over in Naruto's direction with a grin.

"Hey!" Naruto cried before Sakura presented her daughter the gift from her vision.

"Oh boy!" she exclaimed excitedly before ripping the paper open and then sure enough, as soon as she lifted the lid, she hoisted the tiny kitten inside her arms. "Oh my God, she's beautiful! I love her!" she cried as the adorable little creature let out a mew and started to purr.

"Wait a minute, no one told me that we were getting a cat." Sasuke said while Sasame held the kitten up in front of her face and planted a wet kiss on her nose.

"That's because technically she's a kitten." Sakura told him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine, but just so you know she's not my responsibility and don't even think about me cleaning up after her. I'm not touching the litterbox. Although I really wish that you would have come to me about first." He said.

"I couldn't have. I know how much you hate cats and that you know that you would have said no." Sakura told him.

"Well, I think that anything that annoys Sasuke is a wise move on your part." Naruto said with a chuckle as Sasuke simply just narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him. "Besides, Sasame is already doing a fantastic job with helping to take care of Taki and her little brother that she definitely deserves it absolutely a hundred percent." He told her.

"Yep! She sure does!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's see, I think that I'm going to call you Chika." Sasame said cuddling her new kitten inside her arms again.

 _….._

Sasame carried Chika out of the building while Sakura carried Hiro and they both walked along beside them. "So, I guess that I'll see you guys next weekend then." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Sasame wondered while raising her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"Yeah, see you later!" Naruto called with a wave before they went their separate ways.

"Alright, I love you. See ya." Sasuke told him.

"Love you too!" Naruto called back before climbing inside his car.

"What was that all about?" Sasame wondered as Sasuke pressed the unlock button on his car.

"What? We've been saying that we love each other for years now." He told her but she just quickly shook her head.

"No, not that. I meant the part about seeing him next weekend." She told him while Sakura opened up the back door and sat a sound asleep Hiro inside his booster seat and started strapping him in.

"Oh, that, well,.. that's a surprise." Sasuke replied with a grin as he climbed into the driver's seat and she climbed in next to Hiro and scowled.

"Well it's not much of a surprise if you've already mentioned it first." She told him while slamming the door tightly behind her and strapped herself in.

"She's got a point you know Sasuke." Sakura said while sitting down beside him and strapping herself in at the same time as him. Then they both shut their doors tightly behind them and Sasuke placed his car keys into the ignition and turned on the engine.

"Alright everyone strapped in?" he questioned as Sakura turned her head and looked over her shoulder smiling at her sleeping son.

"Yep, and somebody's out like a light." She said quietly as Sasuke grinned and put his foot on the brake before pulling the gearshift into reverse.

"Yeah, and so is somebody else." Sasame began smiling down at her kitty who let out a rather tiny yawn and closed her eyes before continuing her slumber while Sasame watched her chest slowly rising and falling.

"Aww,.. she is _so_ cute." Sakura said.

"I know, I just love watching her." Sasame said.

"Yeah, well, right now somebody needs to watch out the window for me and make sure that nobody is behind me." Sasuke said as Sakura turned her head again.

"Naruto's getting ready to pull out." She told him. "But other than that I don't see anybody else." She said. "Anyway, I really think that you should give Chika a chance. You might even learn to like her." She told him.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he finished waiting for Naruto to drive away before he accelerated and started backing out of the parking space.

 _…._

As soon as Sasuke pulled into the driveway Taki was there to greet them at the door. He panted excitedly while leaping up onto him and stuck his front paws over his arms wagging his tail. "Hello Taki, how's my boy?" he questioned him before he started rubbing his belly. "Did you miss us?" he asked his faithful companion with a grin but that's when suddenly he caught sight of Chika for the first time and leapt back down onto the ground.

"Hey Taki, this is your new baby sister Chika." Sasame told him before he started sniffing her. The kitten suddenly opened her eyes and clawed him on the nose. The dog let out a yelp as Chika fluffed herself up and started to hiss. "Chika no! Bad kitty!" she scolded before Taki walked away and continued whimpering.

"You see? That's exactly the reason that I didn't want a cat in the house." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on Sasuke, he's alright. He didn't draw any blood or anything. Chika just wanted to establish that she's the boss and he better listen to her." Sakura explained. "Well, I better get Hiro ready for bed, and Sasame, you need to start getting ready too." She told her.

"Yes Mom." Sasame said before she followed her mother down the hallway.

"And make sure that you keep that ball of fluff away from me and my dog." Sasuke said before turning his attention back over to him. "Come on Taki, let's go outside." He told him while he patted his leg and whistled signaling for him to follow him. Taki started panting again and wagging his tail before sitting down at his feet and allowing his master to clip his leash to his collar. "Good boy, now come on." He told him before pushing the door open and leading him outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Big Surprise

"Alright Taki, come on boy." Sasuke said while patting the foot of his bed signaling the dog to leap up onto it. He circled around a few times before he laid down and rested his head down on top of his paws. Sasuke smiled at him before he scratched him behind the ears and then started undressing himself first removing the Uchiha clan pendant that Naruto had given him for Christmas a few years back. He set it on top of the nightstand before starting to remove his shirt as Sakura came into the room.

"I swear, the older you get the sexier you get." She told him while he finished pulling it over his head and then turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I look pretty attractive with this big old ugly purple eye." He told her with a roll of his eyes before she giggled.

"I don't think that it looks that bad." She told him.

"Hn." He replied with another roll of his eyes before unzipping and unbuttoning his pants.

"Well anyway, all I know is that when you were a baby hn was probably one of the first things out of your mouth." She said.

"Actually no, it was Mama shortly followed by Itachi." He told her with a grin while he took off his pants before throwing them in the hamper with his shirt.

"Ooh,.." Sakura began with a sly grin. "Sasuke Uchiha in his underwear. How often do I get an opportunity to witness something like that?" she questioned.

"Try every night. You're married to me remember? You've seen a lot more than that too and the proof is in our two children." He told her. "I swear, after nearly two decades of our marriage you haven't changed a bit." He said as she blushed back at him.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. You know that all of the girls around here think that you're the sexiest man here in the village and well, I still can't believe how lucky I am." She told him. "I mean not just because I think you're attractive but you're such a great husband and father. Not to mention the fact that Naruto also thinks the world of you." She told him while he started putting on a pair of sleeping shorts.

"Yeah,.. I know." He began. "But when it comes right down to it, after all the bullshit that I gave you guys, I think that I'm the lucky one. After all, I don't deserve to have such a beautiful family. Especially after what I did to Itachi." He said.

"Come on Sasuke it wasn't your fault. It was just a simple misunderstanding. Besides, Naruto and I love you very much and so does the rest of your family. We've all forgiven you, and now it's time for you to forgive yourself." She told him as he sadly hung his head.

"I can't. No matter how many times I try I just can't do it." He told her before he lifted his head and looked back up at her and heaved a heavy sigh. "And I don't think I ever will. Not after all the pain that I put you and Naruto through. It's funny that when I was younger that I was actually jealous of Naruto. But the whole entire reason that I fell in love with him in the first place is that I saw myself. He had a dream and he wasn't going to let anyone or anything stand in the way of it. The only difference is, he didn't seek revenge.

Sure he may be a bit annoying at times, but I guess that's why I call him my brother." He told her.

"Yeah, after a while he really does get under your skin doesn't he?" she questioned him with a warm and loving smile before slipping her nightgown over her head.

"Tell me about it." He told her. "And I'm not sure that's always a good thing." He added as she giggled again.

"Well I think it is. You got a little brother now that completely adores you. I mean, who wouldn't want to be loved that much?" she asked him before she pulled back the covers and leapt into bed.

"Hn. I guess you're right." He told her gazing at her lovingly and smiling at her affectionately before he climbed in beside her and cuddled her inside his chest. Sakura yawned and rested her head before he planted a soft and tender kiss on top of it. "I love you." He told her before she lifted her head and turned to look at him and then they both exchanged a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." Sakura told him as they kissed again.

"Goodnight." He said as they kissed for the third and final time.

"Goodnight Sasuke." She said softly before giving another yawn and laying her head back down on top of his chest. Sasuke planted another soft kiss on the top of her head as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heart beating.

 _…_

Naruto came strolling up the driveway just as Sasuke was washing his car. "Hey Sasuke, what's up?" he questioned him.

"Are you really that stupid? I'm hosing down my car you idiot." He told him.

"But why?" Naruto questioned him.

"Well, _obviously_ because it's dirty." He told him.

"No I mean why are you doing it yourself instead of taking it to the carwash?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh." Sasuke began. "Well, why would I want to pay money for something that I can easily do myself? Besides, I already have to pay rent and support my wife and two kids along with a dog and a cat." He told him. "Not to mention the gas prices are insane." He told him.

"Okay, okay, I get it already jeesh!" Naruto exclaimed with a roll of his eyes. "Obviously you owe a lot of money." He told him before Sasuke finally turned off the hose and then turned to look at him.

"Yeah, and don't forget about our trip to America." He told him while he bent over and wrung out the sponge that was floating on top of the soapy bucket.

"I know, that's why I came over here." Naruto began with a grin as Sasuke started cleaning the windows. "Do Sasame and Hiro know about it yet?" he questioned.

"No. Not yet. We're going to tell them about it over supper tonight though." Sasuke told him.

"Wow, this is really exciting! I can't believe that we'll be on a plane together in a few days. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. I think that all those parties that they do and learning how to surf and ride the waves sounds like a lot of fun." He told him with a grin before Sasuke turned his head and grinned back at him.

"Hn. If you tried that you would probably fall off." He told him as Naruto folded his arms and scowled at him.

"Well thanks for you vote of confidence in me!" he snapped before Sasuke reached out and poked his forehead.

"Relax. I'm just joking." He told him as Naruto growled.

"You're also getting me all wet!" he exclaimed.

"Here." Sasuke told him before he handed him a towel.

"Thanks." Naruto told him before he wiped his forehead dry. "Just next time watch it before you go around poking me. I mean, I know that's your way of showing affection but I'm not too crazy about having soapy wet suds getting on my forehead." He said.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized. "Listen, I need to get back to work. I'll meet you at the airport on Friday morning." He told him.

"Okay! See you later buddy, and let me know how Sasame and Hiro take the news." Naruto told him.

"I will. I'm sure that they'll be excited though. You take care of yourself alright?" Sasuke questioned before softening his eyes at him. "Love you." He told him.

"Love you too!" Naruto cried with a wave over his shoulder before racing down the driveway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Annoucement

Chika did her business inside the litterbox before she began scratching it up to cover it. "Good girl Chika." Sakura said smiling down at her before she quickly hurried out of it and bounced along the kitchen floor mewing as she did so. "It sounds like somebody is getting hungry." She said as the kitten continued mewing up at her. "Alright, I'll get your dinner for you." She said as Chika mewed even louder.

"Man, that kitten's giving me a headache. It's like having a baby around here again." Sasuke said as he entered the kitchen.

"Oh don't worry, she'll be quiet as soon as she's fed." Sakura told him before she opened up the cupboard and grabbed a tub of cat food. That's when suddenly Taki trotted into the kitchen wagging his tail. Sasuke laughed.

"I guess you heard food being discussed." He told him with a grin while Sakura spooned Chika's food into a dish. "Alright, come on. Are you hungry?" he questioned him before the dog barked and continued wagging his tail. "Okay, I'll get your dinner ready for you too." He told him while he started walking towards the laundry room where the gigantic bag of dog food was. Chika continued to cry until Sakura sat her food down in front of her.

"There you little missy." She told her gently stroking her back before she started to eat.

 _…._

"Sasame, Hiro, time for dinner!" Sakura shouted up the stairs before Sasame quickly opened her bedroom door and raced downstairs.

"Hiro's in the bathroom. He'll be down in a few minutes." She told her.

"Alright then. Did you finish cleaning your room?" Sakura asked her daughter before she nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Good. Then you can help me set the table." Sakura said. A few minutes later the toilet flushed and Hiro ran downstairs into the kitchen. He held up his arms signaling for Sakura to pick him up and then she sat him down inside his chair. Everyone else sat down and then pushed their chairs in. "Sasame, do you want to say grace tonight?" she asked her before she glanced over at her and realized that she was trying to sneak a handful of potato chips and cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry." She said as everyone folded their arms and closed their eyes. "Dear Lord, we come before you tonight to thank you for this food and the hands that prepared it. Bless us all as a family no matter what life struggles we may go through. Amen." She finished.

"Amen!" Hiro exclaimed as everyone else laughed and then started piling food onto their plates.

"Wow, I can't believe that summer's almost over and that school's starting again soon. It's just my luck that I still have to go to high school even though I'm a ninja." She said.

"Yeah, well take a look at it this way Sasame," Sakura began. "at least you're allowed to start dating now so you'll have the weekends free." She told her but Sasuke simply just raised his eyebrows.

"Who said that she could start dating?" he questioned.

"Well, Sasuke, she is sixteen now." She told him.

"So? I'm her father. Don't I have a say in this?" he asked her.

"No." Sakura replied with a glare. "Because you always get too carried away." She told him as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So, anyway," she began as she took a deep breath. "I hope that you don't have any plans for this weekend though Sasame." She told her while propping her elbow on top of the table and smiling at her.

"Why?" her daughter questioned her while Sasuke grinned and passed the pork over to her.

"Because I got us plane tickets to America." He told her.

"What!?" she cried with pure disbelief and astonishment.

"What's America?" Hiro wondered while his mother started cutting his pork for him.

"It's just about the most awesome country in the world!" Sasame exclaimed. "Good thing that I studied English for six years." She said. "What state are we going?" she wondered.

"Honolulu Hawaii." He told her with a grin. "Uncle Naruto and his family are coming too." He added.

"Wow! This is going to be _awesome_!" she exclaimed while scooping out a spoonful of corn and placing it next to her pork.

"Yep! It's going to be our big end of summer trip." Her mother told her while scooping out some mashed potatoes and putting them into Hiro's bowl.

 _…_

Sasuke pulled into the kennel parking lot and parked his car before he got out of it and grabbed ahold of Taki and hoisted him up inside his arms. "Alright buddy, I know that you're going to hate me for this but it's for your own good. After all, my mother in-law is watching Chika and you really don't want to be stuck with her do you?" he inquired before setting him back down on the ground in front of him. Taki started whimpering and stuck his tail in-between his legs.

"Oh it's alright boy. You're going to have a great time socializing and playing with the other doggies." He told him before he grabbed his leash with one hand and slammed the door shut with the other one and then walking him to the door. As soon as they went inside Sasuke could hear a lot of other dogs barking.

"Name." The woman from behind the counter said.

"Taki Uchiha." Sasuke replied.

"Alright, how long do you plan to board your dog for?" she wondered.

"A few weeks." Sasuke told him.

"Okay, is he up to date on his shots?" she inquired as Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. He was just at the vets last week." He told her before she walked around the counter before Sasuke handed the leash off to her.

"Be careful with him. He's a big baby but he doesn't really know his own strength." He told her.

"Not a problem." She told him smiling at him warmly. "Come on Taki, you're going on a little vacation." She told him as Sasuke watched while she led him away trotting behind her wagging his tail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; On The Road Again

Sakura, Sasame, and Hiro woke up bright and early on Friday morning. However, Sasuke was the one who clearly didn't seem thrilled at all that today was the day that he was supposed to be leaving for his vacation. "Grr,.. come on Sasuke wake up!" Sakura exclaimed while rapidly shaking him awake and pulling his arm. "We have to be at the airport in an hour or we're going to miss our flight!" she cried. Sasuke just simply groaned before rolling over inside his bed.

"Alright that's it. If you don't get up right now I'm going to call Naruto to do it instead." She told him before he quickly sprung up out of bed.

"I'm awake!" he exclaimed as Sakura giggled.

"I figured that would do the trick." She told him. "Especially since last time that happened Naruto threw a bucket of icy water over your head." She said.

"First I got to use the bathroom and take a shower, then as soon as I shave, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and clean my ear that has the piercing in it I'll pack the car. We'll all find somewhere to eat breakfast at the airport." He told her as he grabbed his pile of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

 _…._

Sasame dragged her suitcase along behind her towards the car while her mother walked along behind her carrying her bag on her back and Hiro by her hip while Hiro carried his own suitcase. Sasuke popped open the trunk and set all three bags inside it before his own and then slammed the trunk tightly shut again. Then everyone else climbed into the car and buckled themselves in before Sasuke started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

He had barely had the chance to make it all the way down the street before his cellphone started vibrating. He quickly turned down the radio and dug it out of his pocket before slowly hitting the brakes and stopping at the end of the street. He answered his phone with one hand while hitting his turn signal with the other hand. "Hello?" he questioned while keeping an eye on the traffic and waiting for the perfect time to turn the corner. Just as he had hit the gas again Naruto's voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hey Sasuke, what's up?" he questioned. "Where are you guys at?" he wondered.

"We literally just got on the road." Sasuke replied before quickly hitting the brakes again and then accelerating a little bit to slow himself down before coming to a complete stop at a red light.

"Us too. Well, actually we've been on the road for about fifteen or twenty minutes now." Naruto told him.

"Oh really? How's the traffic looking?" Sasuke asked him.

"Actually it's looking pretty good." Naruto told him as the light turned green again and Sasuke stepped back on the gas pedal.

"That's good. That means that we should probably make it into the airport in plenty of time." He told him. "I'm just about to turn onto the freeway so we should get there in about twenty-five minutes to a half an hour since it isn't that long of a drive." Sasuke said slowing down again and hitting his blinker again before accelerating and turning the corner while he placed his foot further onto the pedal and sped up.

"Great! I can't wait! I'm really excited about this!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly while Sakura turned on the air conditioning.

"Yeah, me too." Sasuke began with a grin.

"Well, talk to you later buddy. Love ya." Naruto told him.

"Alright, I love you too and talk to you later. Goodbye." He said before he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket while steading the steering wheel with his other hand.

"Aww,. You guys really are too cute you know that?" Sakura questioned him while turning the radio back up.

"Yeah, well, don't go spreading it around." Sasuke told her while continuing to drive along the highway as Sakura and Sasame sang along with the radio.

 _…_

Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and parked his car before turning off the engine and then removing his keys from the ignition. "It looks like Naruto and everyone else are already here." Sakura began. "That's his car next to us." She said.

"Yeah, I figured that they would be." Sasuke told her taking his foot off the break and then throwing his seatbelt over his shoulder. "Well come on, we should probably check in. Security is such a drag." He said as Sakura giggled.

"It sounds like you've been hanging around Shikamaru too much." She said before all four of them climbed out of the car, got their luggage out of the trunk, and then headed across the parking lot together and into the airport. Naruto and Hinata were there to meet them at the door along with all three of their children.

"Hey Sasuke! It's about time you showed up!" Naruto exclaimed before Sasuke took a deep breath and then let it out again.

"You idiot, you got on the road before us. I told you that it was going to take about half an hour. Luckily we didn't have any problems with traffic though." He told him. "Well come on, we better get through security and get it over with." He added.

"Okay, but first can we make a stop at the restrooms? I've _really_ got to pee!" Naruto exclaimed before they started walking away together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; America The Beautiful!

After Sasuke and his family used the restroom, at breakfast, and went through security they went down to their gate and waited for their plane to arrive. About twenty to twenty-five minutes later they boarded it. "I get the window seat!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked at exactly the same time while racing down the aisle and shoving into each other. Sasuke just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I swear, sometimes the two of you are as bad as the children." He told them before they collapsed onto the ground falling over each other. That's when Sakura took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine," she began before she slowly got to her feet. "I really don't want to argue about this. You can have the window seat Naruto." She told him. "That way at least I can sit next to Sasuke." She said while smiling at him brightly and resting her head upon his shoulder glancing up at him innocently while he glanced back down at her.

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed before he leapt to his feet. "I don't know why you're so happy about that since you've been sleeping next to him for years, but whatever works." He told her before he hurried inside the aisle and placed his carryon luggage in the proper storage unit before sitting down by the window and buckling himself up. Sasuke stored his and Sakura's luggage as well before he sat down next to him strapping himself in as well.

"Well, this is interesting." Sakura began while sitting down next to him.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned her while turning his head over to look at her with uncertainty.

"You and me and Sasuke sitting together." She told him.

"Oh, I get it. You mean like we were in squad seven." He said.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for Sasame and Hiro since they're stuck with Boruto." Sasuke told him with a grin.

"Hey! I heard that!" Boruto cried from the seat behind him before the flight attendant walked over to the speaker and started talking into the microphone.

"Attention all passengers." She began as the seatbelt sign blinked and lit up above everyone's heads. "The captain has signaled for everyone to fasten their seatbelts as we are about to takeoff. We should reach our destination to Honolulu Hawaii in several hours." She said as Naruto groaned.

"That's going to be an awful long time sitting here on my butt!" he cried before he turned his head again and looked back out the window. "Oh well, at least we're moving." He said while he watched the man outside his window waving a pair of orange batons.

"Hey Naruto do you want some gum?" Sakura questioned him while she removed a pack out of her purse. "That'll help your ears pop when we're going up into the air." She told him.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." He told her as he removed a stick before Sakura turned around and offered it to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you want one?" she wondered before he removed a stick as well and thanked her. Then all three of them unwrapped their sticks of gum and stuck it inside their mouths before they watched as the airplane started heading towards the runway. Once they got there they stopped and waited their turn. About ten minutes later they were gathering speed. Sakura quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it.

"Ouch! Hey! Sakura! You're digging your fingernails into me!" he yelled.

"Oops, sorry." She apologized while she blushed and hung her head.

"That's alright, Just please retract the claws." He told her.

"Well guys this is it! Here we go!" Naruto cried as the plane's wheels lifted off the ground and then locked themselves in as they shot upwards into the air. Sakura gasped and widened her eyes.

"Wow, look at how high we already are." She said while she blew a bubble and popped it with her teeth.

"Hn." Sasuke responded with a grin before he did the same.

"Yep! America here we come!" Naruto exclaimed.

 _….._

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh while he sat back in his chair and read Make Out Paradise as he listened to his Ipod. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura while she rested her head upon his chest and then kissed the top of her head while smiling down at her. All of a sudden the snack lady wheeled her cart over to them. "Would you three like anything to eat or drink?" she asked them.

"Sure. I'll have a coke and a bag of Doritos." Sasuke began. "What about you Cherry?" he asked her while glancing back down at her.

"Oh I'll just have some water. I'm still full from breakfast and I'm not all that hungry." She replied heaving a sigh.

Okay." Sasuke began before changing his gaze over to Naruto. "Naruto?" he questioned but Naruto just continued bobbing his head and singing silently to the music. "Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Naruto!" he repeated louder when there came no response before he slowly turned his head and then removed his headphones.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" he questioned before Sasuke groaned and growled underneath his breath.

"The lady wanted to know whether or not you wanted something to eat." He spoke slowly before Naruto's face lit up with excitement.

"Oh yeah! I would like a nice big bowl of ramen please!" he exclaimed.

"I saw that one coming." Sakura said quietly.

"I'm sorry, we don't serve ramen here." The lady replied.

"What!? No ramen!? Are you crazy!?" he hollered.

"Settle down." Sasuke began. "I'm sorry but you're just going to have to get used to the fact that you won't always be able to get it. You're just going to have to eat something else." He told him but Naruto just growled and folded his arms before turning his head back to look out the window.

"Just get me a turkey sandwich and a bag of potato chips then please." Naruto muttered underneath his breath before the woman handed them their orders.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; A Familiar Face

 _Just a quick note; Starting tomorrow there probably will be no updates until the 21st. However, it's possible there will be some on the twentieth since that's the day I'm coming home from visiting my relatives and doing a lot of other fun things. That just depends on what time exactly I get home and if I'm in the mood._

After they ate (although Naruto reluctantly ate his sandwich since he would have rather preferred his bowl of ramen) Naruto and Sasuke played a game of chess together. Even though Naruto wound up giving Sasuke a run for his money he did end up winning in the end. Afterwards they each watched a couple of their favorite movies and played a game of cards. Sakura ended up falling asleep to Titanic and only woke up once it started getting towards the end. By that time the airplane the flight attendant had announced that they were about to land.

"It looks like I got back from the bathroom just in time." Naruto said as he started walking down the aisle. Sasuke and Sakura took off their seatbelts and stood up so that he could get through before they sat down and buckled themselves up again. In about ten minutes they had touched ground in Honolulu. "Wow! I can't believe it! We're actually here!" he exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke grinned.

"Yep, now we can collect our luggage and rent our cars." He said as Sakura widened her eyes at him.

"Really? I thought that we were going to take the bus." She said.

"Sometimes we will, but we can't take the bus for everything. Like if we want to go out to eat or something." Sasuke told her before they unbuckled themselves and stood up again collecting their carryon bags from above their heads and started walking off the plane. Just as they had started their way down to collect the rest of their luggage Sasame stopped and gave a rather loud and astonished gasp while her eyes turned purple.

"Are you alright Sasame?" Naruto inquired while glancing over at her. A few moments later her eyes turned back to green.

"No." she began worriedly.

"Really? What did you see?" he wondered.

"Doragon." She replied as Naruto gasped loudly and his face suddenly became horror stricken.

"Who's Doragon?" Hiro asked her.

"A very bad and dangerous man." She replied.

"Do you think that we should tell your parents about this?" Naruto asked her but she simply just shook her head.

"No. The whole entire reason that we went on this vacation in the first place is to have fun. I don't want to worry them or upset them when I'm not even sure that my vision's going to come true." She told him. Although Naruto wanted to disagree with her being the responsible hokage that he was, a part of him actually did agree with her.

"Alright." He responded with a nod before they started collecting their bags.

 _…_

About an hour or so on the road, Naruto and Sasuke finally pulled their cars into the parking lot of the hotel. The two boys checked themselves and the rest of their families in before they rode the elevator up to their rooms. Sasuke dug his room key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Then everyone found their beds and tossed their suitcases on top of them. Sasuke and Sakura chose the bed next to the window.

"Wow, I can't _believe_ how high up we are." Sakura said while placing her hands upon the glass and looking out the window.

"Yeah. Excellent." Sasame said breathing a deep and heavy sad sigh while hanging her head.

"What's the matter with you? You're on vacation. I would like to think that you would be happy about it." Sasuke told her.

"I'm okay. I think that I just could use a bit of fresh air." She said.

"Well, you're in luck because I figured that we would go check out the pool first." Sakura told her as an excited grin stretched across her face.

"I'm sorry I can't." she began. "It's the wrong time of the month for me." She said.

"So? You can still go swimming if you have the right kind of equipment you know." Sasuke pointed out.

"That's just it, I didn't bring them. I forgot. I think that I'll just stay up here and watch some television and I can speak English so I'll be able to understand it." She said.

"Well alright, if you say so." Sakura began. "I never thought that you would turn down the opportunity to go swimming though." She finished before she unzipped her suitcase and took out her bathing suit. Sasuke grinned slyly at her.

"I see that you brought your pink two-piece bathing suit." He said.

"Yeah, but you better watch what you say Sasuke. There is a little one present." Sakura reminded him. "I'll put everything else away later." She said before she carried her suit into the bathroom and closed the door so that she could change.

 _…_

Once Sakura had changed into her bathing suit and Sasuke had changed into a pair of black swim trunks (with the Uchiha fan on it) and Hiro had changed into a blue pair, they all said goodbye to Sasame and left the room together before heading towards the elevator.

"I sure hope that Sasame will be alright here all by herself." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she will be. After all, she's sixteen years old and I believe that she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Besides, she knows our number if she needs anything." Sasuke told her while they stopped and waited for the elevator to open its doors.

"Yeah, I know." Sakura began. "But I still can't help thinking that there's something bothering her that she's not telling us." She said.

"Our daughter is growing up, she's not going to come to us with every little problem." Sasuke told her.

"I know." Sakura began heaving a sad little sigh. "It's just that I still wish that she would tell us what it was." She told him before the elevator dinged and she carried Hiro inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Love of A Brother

 _I'm so sorry that this is later than I wanted it to be but I've been getting really bad tension headaches all due to my damn allergies! Anyway, here's the next chapter and I apologize again for the delay. By the way, even when I'm not writing about Naruto I'm watching it! (I'm in season three now since I restarted and plan to go to the last episode this time before I start Boruto again)_

"Cannonball!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly while he leapt off the diving board hugging his knees.

"Take cover!" Sasuke cried as he started swimming out of the way but it was already too late. There came a humongous splash after he had landed in the water and a few seconds later Naruto's head popped up to the surface and he started to giggle while Sasuke turned away from him.

"Gee Sasuke, I really got you wet didn't I?" he questioned him.

"Yeah, and you don't seem all that sorry about it." Sasuke said.

"Hmm…" Naruto began pretending to think it over while tapping his finger to his chin. "Nope!" he cried with another malicious giggle as Sasuke grinned.

"Hn. Just for that I'm dunking you." He told him as he started swimming towards him.

"Oh yeah? Well not if you can't catch me!" Naruto shrieked before swimming behind Sakura.

"Seriously? That's the best that you can do?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yep! Sakura's the base, you can't touch me as long as I'm with her." Naruto told him.

"Hmm, that's funny. I didn't remember that that was the rule. However, in that case I guess that means that I just have to go after Sakura." He said with a sly grin.

"Oh great! Thanks a lot Naruto, now you brought me into this." She told him with a roll of her eyes.

"What's the matter? When you were twelve you would have given anything in the world for me to chase you since you were always chasing me." Sasuke said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Sakura began while hanging her head sadly. "It's just that I'm really worried about Sasame." She said.

"Huh? What about Sasame?" Naruto asked her raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"She's not here is she?" Sasuke questioned him back before Naruto started turning his head around in different directions.

"No." he replied.

"So why do you think that is?" Sasuke asked him.

"Gee, I guess I really didn't think about that. Sasame loves swimming and it is rather strange that she decided to stay up in the hotel. Unless,.. she's not on her_" he began.

"No." Sasuke quickly responded with a shake of his head. "I think that she was just using that as an excuse. And even if she wasn't she would never let that stop her from coming down to the pool with everyone else." He told him as Sakura nodded.

"I swear that that girl was a mermaid in her past life." She began. "I just can't seem to figure out what's bothering her." She finished as Naruto sadly hung his head.

"I think I know." He began before slowly raising his head to meet her gaze.

"Really? Why?" she questioned him eagerly.

"I can't tell you. I promised her that I wouldn't say anything about it." He told her.

"Listen Naruto, I know how much you love her and how much it means to you to keep your promise, but if she is having a serious problem that involves her being in some sort of danger then you need to tell us." Sasuke told him.

"Well, alright. I guess if you put it like that. I don't want her to get hurt." He began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "She had another vision. And this time it was about Doragon." He told him.

"Oh no." Sakura whispered with a gasp of astonishment.

"But please don't tell her that I told you. She didn't want you guys to get upset and start worrying about it. That's why she didn't tell you herself." Naruto explained.

"Don't worry we won't." Sasuke reassured him while placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder and resting it there.

"Sasuke, you don't think that Doragon's actually here in Hawaii do you?" Sakura asked him anxiously.

"I'm not sure. But if he is, the first thing that he's going to do is to go after her and Naruto. We have to go back up to the hotel room. We can't let either one of them out of our sight." Sasuke said.

"It's alright Sasuke, I can take care of myself." Naruto told him.

"I know. But I almost lost you once and I'm not going to let that happen again. You're my brother and that means that your part of my family. And all of my family member means the world to me." Sasuke told him.

"I already told you Sasuke I'm fine!" Naruto snapped. "Besides, Sasame is the one that you should be worried about. She's a child and I'm an adult! Or have you forgotten that part?" he questioned him with a glare before he hopped out of the pool and hurried over to the table.

"Naruto." Sasuke said quietly with a gasp as he watched him somberly before Sakura turned her head and looked over at him.

"It's alright Sasuke, I'll go talk to him." She told him before she started climbing out of the pool while Naruto finished drying his face and then wrapped his towel around him before sitting down at the table. That's when he noticed Sakura walking towards him from the corner of his eye.

"May I help you?" he asked her not completely meeting her gaze.

"That depends, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked him back before sitting down across from him.

"Are you going to lecture me like Sasuke does?" he questioned.

"Sasuke doesn't mean to lecture you Naruto." Sakura told him as he scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah right! Nothing gives Sasuke more pleasure than being able to tell me what to do! He always treats me like I'm a little kid or something!" he exclaimed.

"Sasuke loves you Naruto. You really are like his little brother. He cares about you more than you even realize. He's just trying to protect you that's all." She told him. "I mean I know sometimes he can come off as a bit harsh, but he wouldn't be so hard on you if he didn't love you as much as he does." Sakura told him before he took a deep breath and sighed.

"But why? I mean I didn't ask for this." He said.

"I'm not sure. But when somebody loves you that much, do you really want to question it?" she asked him as he heaved another deep and heavy sigh and slowly hung his head. That's when all of a sudden Sasuke climbed out of the pool and walked over to the table.

"Sakura, do you mind if I have a moment alone with him?" he asked her.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be right over there if you need me." She told him before she got up from her chair and walked away and then Sasuke sat down instead.

"Listen Naruto, I'm sorry if it always seems like I'm treating you like a little kid." He began before Naruto glanced over at him.

"It's alright. Sakura's right. She explained everything to me. It's just because you love me isn't it? You want to protect to me." He said.

"Well, look who just woke up." Sasuke told him. "Naruto, you mean as much to me as Itachi did." He said.

"I know that. And you mean a lot to me too Sasuke. But so does Sakura and Sasame. I care about their lives more than I do my own. If Sasame's vision is true and Doragon is back, then I feel like it's our job to protect them. I can live with it if something happens to me in the process." Naruto told him.

"Yeah, well, I can't." Sasuke told him. "I mean, I want to protect them just as much as you do. I love them with all of my heart. But that doesn't mean that I'll just abandon you." He said before Naruto took a deep breath.

"I have an idea. How about we stay together as a group until we know for sure whether or not Sasame's vision is true alright?" Naruto questioned him as Sasuke smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He told him. "Come on Naruto, let's go back." He said before they got to their feet and Naruto's stomach started to rumble.

"Good. That's just as well, because swimming always makes me hungry and I could really go for a bowl of ramen right now." He said as Sasuke chuckled.

"You could _always_ go for a bowl of ramen." He told him.

"Yeah, well can you blame me? I mean it's the food of the gods for goodness sake! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised at all if they served it on Mount Olympus." He said as Sasuke laughed again.

"I swear, I don't know where you get all this stuff." He told him. "Come on you little knucklehead." He said with a grin while pulling him into a tight brotherly hug and giving his head a noogie before they turned around and walked away together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The Luau

Sakura spun around and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink tank top and a grassy skirt. That's when suddenly Sasuke walked over to her. "So, what do you think? How do I look?" she asked him.

"Hn." He began with a sly grin. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you that since we have a little one present. Let's just say that you'll find out your answer later on tonight." He told her before he planted a kiss on her cheek and Sasame entered the room wearing a purple tank top instead of a pink one and a matching grass skirt.

"Dad? What in the world are you wearing?" she questioned him with incredibility and uncertainty.

"Clothes." He responded with a grin.

"Come on Sasuke don't be a smart ass." Sakura began. "Our daughter's right. You look ridiculous. We're going to a luau, not a hip hop party. You look like a gangster or something with that black T-shirt, silver earring, and cross around your neck." She told him.

"First of all I'm a Christian and so besides looking cool I wear it to state my beliefs. And second of all, I always wear black. I hardly wear anything with color in it." He told her.

"And that is why that all of my friends think you're gothic." Sasame said.

"So, let them think that. I could care less about what people think about me." He told her.

"Well that's obvious." Sakura said when all of a sudden Hiro ran out of the bathroom.

"I'm done!" he exclaimed excitedly. "How do I look?" he asked while extending his arms up into the air. Sakura smiled back down at him as she lifted him up into the air and hoisted him up into her arms.

"You look great. See Sasuke, this is how you're supposed to look. He has a Hawaiian shirt on and everything." She told him.

"I don't wear anything flowery either." He muttered as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Oops, sorry, I forgot that I was talking to mister boring." She said as Hiro widened his eyes with bewilderment.

"But I thought that our last name was Uchiha." He said.

"It is. I didn't mean that literally." Sakura said while Sasuke simply just grinned at her.

"Hn. It's hard explaining things to a four year old isn't it?" he questioned her.

"I'll be four and a half in a couple of months." Hiro pointed out. "Pretty soon I won't be a little kid anymore. I'll get to kindergarten and everything." He said as Sasuke smiled at him.

"Yep, and a couple of years after that you'll start the academy." He told him.

"What academy?" the little boy asked him questioningly while raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes at him.

"The ninja academy of course!" Sasame exclaimed.

"Really? What's a ninja?" he asked her.

"Well it's somebody who helps protect the village that we live in." she replied.

"Oh. It sounds like a hard job." He told her.

"It is. But it's also fun to kick a bit of ass every now and then." She told him with a grin but Sakura simply just narrowed her eyebrows and glared at her. "Sorry Mom." She added quietly.

"It's alright, just be careful with your language around your brother. You don't want him repeating that word or anything else in school and getting in trouble do you?" she inquired.

"No." Sasame replied sheepishly while hanging her head with guilt.

"Good. Because as Hiro's big sister you have to be a role model to him. He looks up to you." Her mother told her.

"I know. You've already told me that a million times." She muttered underneath her breath.

"Well then it's about time that you start listening. Anyway Sasuke, you should at least wear a lei around your neck. That way we don't have to be embarrassed about being seen with you in public." She told him.

"Oh really? How is that different from any other time?" he asked her before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Alright, but only for you and the kids." He told her. "Are we already to go?" he wondered.

"Hiro, did you use the potty before you got dressed?" Sakura asked him before he nodded.

"Yes Mommy." He replied.

"Alright then, I guess we're ready to go." Sakura said. "Do you want to drive or should I?" she wondered glancing over at her husband.

"I can. It's just hard for me to get used to the fact that the steering wheel is on the opposite side than I'm used to." He said.

"And the pedals." Hiro pointed out.

"I know, and everyone around here drives on the right side of the road as well." Sakura said as Sasuke grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter.

"Oh well, I'll get used to it. Come on, let's go." He said before they turned around and walked out the door.

 _…._

"Oh there you guys are!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as a wide grin stretched across his face. "I was wondering when you would show up." He said while he started walking over to them wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt like Hiro's, tannish cream-colored shorts, and brown huarache sandals and carrying a group of leis and put them around each of their necks(he was wearing an orange one himself and presented each of them with a lei that matched their outfit except for Sasuke who got a blue one instead). "Sasuke, no offense or anything but you look ridiculous." He told him.

"Oh yeah, that means a lot coming from you." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well anyway, you should try the food! It's fantastic!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Do you seriously ever think about something besides your stomach?" Sasuke inquired when suddenly a song came on in the background that Sakura instantly recognized.

"Oh! I love this song!" she cried.

"Yeah, I think it's the Pina colada song." Naruto said while he filled his cup with punch from the punch bowl.

"Yep, but I don't have a clue what they're saying." Sakura admitted.

"I do. You should have taken English when you were in school." Sasame told her before she rushed out onto the dancefloor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Kidnapped

"Do you want to dance with me Sasuke?" Sakura asked him even though she was pretty sure that she already knew the answer. However, to her complete and utter surprise he just simply took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Oh, alright. That is considering it's a slower song and I admire your perseverance. I think Naruto is really starting to rub off on you. You just don't give up do you?" he questioned as they both exchanged smiles and he led her out onto the dancefloor where Naruto and Hinata were already dancing together. Naruto smiled warmly at his wife while gazing deeply inside her eyes but Hinata seemed to be distracted by something else.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense." He said which was something that Hinata rarely was.

"Oh, umm.." she began nervously. "It's just that I was busy watching Hokori." She explained with a blush.

"Really? What about him? Is he alright? I haven't seen him since he said that he was going to use the restroom." Naruto said.

"Well, I could be wrong, but I think that he was just using that for an excuse. Look where he's going." She told him before she turned her head towards their son's direction and Naruto followed her. Sure enough he was headed in Sasame's direction. This had also caught the attention of Sakura.

"Don't look now, but I think that Naruto's son has a thing for our daughter." She said with a giggle before Sasuke turned his head to look.

"Hey Sasame," Hokori began. "do you want to dance?" he asked her while reaching his hand out towards her. Sasame gasped and blushed beet red. Hokori had never seemed interested in dancing with her before, or anyone else for that matter. In fact, he seemed more to be like her brother instead of her cousin since he was more like Sasuke than Naruto.

"Gee Hokori," she began while she slowly reached out her own hand towards him. "I don't know." She told him while blushing shyly at him as Sasuke scowled. That's when all of a sudden they heard a screech and turned to look up at the sky as a black gigantic fire breathing dragon soared down out of the sky and landed on the ground. Then it turned into a man with glowing devilish red eyes. Naruto gave a rather large gasp of astonishment.

"Doragon." He whispered before the other man wrapped his arm around Sasame's neck and grasped it tightly.

"Sasame!" Sasuke exclaimed while the girl let out a shriek of pain.

"Well, well Sasame. We meet again." Doragon hissed as Sasame turned on her sharingan. Naruto clenched his teeth together and growled while Doragon gave an evil and malicious laugh. "You're no match for me girl. Even with your sharingan and chienigan I'm much too powerful for you." He told her.

"Oh yeah!? Well you're no match for me!" Naruto hollered at him before Doragon glanced over at him.

"No Naruto! Let me handle this!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about you. It's been awhile Naruto Uzumaki." He said.

"Leave him alone." Sasuke growled turning on his own sharingan before Doragon directed his gaze at him.

"Come on Sasuke, don't tell me that you're still hanging around this loser." He said.

"Nobody calls him a loser except for me!" Sasuke snapped with a shake of his head before he started making his hand signs. "Fire style, fireball jutsu!" he exclaimed but Doragon just simply rolled his eyes before placing his hands together.

"Transform!" he cried before he turned back into the dragon just as a jet of fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth and then he picked up Sasame by the claws of his feet and flew her away.

"Sasame!" Sasuke cried while he widened his eyes and dropped his jaw down in horror.

"Sasame!" Sakura screamed.

"So he wants to play hardball then huh? Obviously this fella has forgotten who he's dealing with!" Naruto cried.

"I said stay out of this!" Sasuke shouted but it was already too late. "Naruto!" he shouted while he watched him turn around and run away. Then he turned his attention over to his wife. "Sakura, stay here with Hiro and protect him. I'm going after them." He told her as Sakura nodded.

"Right." She said before he started running after him.

 _…._

"Dad wait up!" Naruto stopped running and quickly spun around to see his son Hokori racing towards him. "Huh? Hokori? What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I've come to help you fight Doragon and rescue Sasame." He responded.

"Oh no you haven't. You're just a chunin. This is too dangerous for a kid like you." He told him.

"And for you." Sasuke began as he stopped behind him. "At least without my help." He finished as Naruto turned over to look at him. "Look Naruto, I love you and I want to do everything in my power to protect you and try to change your mind. However, since you're one of the most stubborn bastards that I ever met, I figured that if I couldn't stop you, I could at least help you." He told him. "After all, we have one thing in common. We both love Sasame." He said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, you have a deal. There's only one problem though." He began before slowly hanging his head. "I don't know which way they went. I wasn't fast enough." He admitted quietly.

"Let me help." Hokori began.

"No!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Listen Dad, I care about Sasame too. She's my cousin. Besides, the transformation jutsu is my best technique. I could transform into a bloodhound and track her scent." Hokori told him.

"Listen Naruto, I understand that it must be difficult for you but you should trust in your son. Trust in him and his abilities in the same way that I trust in you." Sasuke told him. "After all, his father is the seventh hokage." He pointed out before a few moments of silence fell between them.

"Alright." Naruto began with a nod. "Lead on." He told him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Final Battle

"Transform!" Hokori cried clasping his hands together before he turned into a rather large black and brown bloodhound with his headband still tied tightly around his forehead. The dog started wagging his tail to and fro before placing his nose to the ground and starting to sniff. As soon as he picked up Sasame's scent he trotted ahead of them. Naruto heaved a deep and heavy sigh before sadly hanging his head.

"Don't worry Naruto, he'll find her. I know he will." Sasuke reassured her as they started walking away together.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be telling you?" Naruto asked him. "After all, it's your daughter who's been kidnapped not mine." He told him.

"I know, but since I know that you're worried about your son and honestly I can't say that I blame you, I figured that you could use a pep talk as well." He explained.

"I sort of wish that Hinata and Himawari were here. That way we could their byakugan to find Sasame. However, since their safety is at stake, their better off with Sakura and Hiro." Naruto said before they heard Hokori howling up ahead.

"That noise means that he found her! Come on!" Sasuke exclaimed before he started running away and Naruto chased after him. Sure enough Hokori had led them to a nearby cave and transformed back into his former self.

"Hokori stay out here. Your uncle and I will go and rescue her." Naruto told him.

"No. She's my cousin and one of my best friends. I'm coming too." He insisted.

"Well, I guess that proves it. Stubbornness is hereditary." Sasuke said.

"No! I won't let you! Sasuke, keep an eye on him!" Naruto cried before he raced inside. Sasuke and Hokori exchanged glances.

"Uncle Sasuke, do I really have to stay here?" he inquired.

"You really should listen to Naruto. He's your father and he loves you." Sasuke told him.

"No he doesn't. All he thinks of me is that I'm a bother. He doesn't have any faith in me at all. But you do, don't you Uncle Sasuke? Besides, I really like Sasame and if something ever happened to her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." He said as Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed.

"Come on." He said even though he figured that it was against his better judgement. Hokori hurried after him into the cave. Sasuke turned on the sharingan that helped him see in the dark. Then he was suddenly met by Doragon's sneering face.

"Well, well. I should have known that you would come here Sasuke." He said. "I just didn't know that you would bring your fifteen year old nephew along for the ride and risk his life as well as your own." He told him.

"Where's Naruto and Sasame?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh they're,.. around." Doragon replied while twirling his finger.

"Let me try this again." Sasuke began clenching his teeth together angrily. "Where is Naruto and Sasame!?" he hollered.

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you." Doragon said before Sasuke placed one hand down in front of him and grew a powerful ball of chidori.

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you!" he shouted but Doragon simply just grinned.

"Hmm… I've got to say that that's certainly interesting to say the least. You're giving me a choice rather than just killing me right now for abducting your precious teenaged daughter and the one you call your little brother. What's the matter Sasuke? Are you losing your touch? Lord Orochimaru told me that you were one evil little bastard. Of course that was before you killed him for trying to kill that Nine-Tailed brat." He said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled.

"You know what? I've got a better idea." Doragon began. "Since you were foolish enough to bring Hokori here even though his father wanted to protect him, I think I'll take him instead." He said before he wrapped his arm around Hokori's neck and choked him and then withdrew his kunai knife with his other hand and pointed it to his forehead. "If you intend to use that chidori ball against me then you'll have to watch your nephew die before your eyes as I take his life." He said as Sasuke gasped and widened his eyes before gaping his mouth wide open.

Doragon gave an evil and malicious laugh. "Looks like I just changed things up quite a bit." He hissed.

"Fine." Sasuke began narrowing his eyebrows and glaring at him. "Just let him go and give me back Naruto and Sasame." He told him before allowing his chidori to disappear.

"I'm very disappointed in you Sasuke. I would have thought that the all mighty Uchiha wouldn't have been so gullible." Doragon said before he stabbed Hokori inside the chest with his kunai knife. The boy let out a huge shriek of pain before Doragon removed the blade along with a lot of his blood. Hokori collapsed onto his knees and clutched his chest in pain. "Next time listen to your father Hokori." He began. "Oh that's right, there won't be a next time." He said.

"Finally! Something that we can agree upon!" Sasuke exclaimed before he started charging towards him with the chidori but Doragon just simply grinned and stifled a laugh before transforming into a rat and scampering away. Hokori kept gasping for breath and placed a hand to his chest having it suddenly become soiled with blood. Sasuke quickly spun around to face him. "Hokori." He whispered with complete and utter horror and astonishment before rushing over to his aid.

"Don't worry Hokori. I'll get Sakura. She'll help you." He began before he dug his cellphone out of his pocket and flipped open the lid placing it to his ear.

"I don't think that even Aunt Sakura can heal me now." He said before he fell over. Sasuke stored his phone away again before catching him inside his arms.

"Only Jesus can." He said before letting out a few coughs.

"It's alright Hokori, just hold on. I'm going to get you help. Naruto is going to be completely destroyed if you aren't." he said before Hokori turned his head and looked at him and then coughed out some more blood.

"I'll tell Itachi that you said hi." He said as he took one last gasp of breath and slowly closed his eyes and collapsing inside his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Funeral

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, but the next one should be longer._

Sasuke slowly set Hokori's body down on the ground. He hadn't even made it to sixteen and he was already dead. Sasuke took a deep breath and heaved a long drawn out sigh. "How am I going to tell Naruto?" he questioned. "Well, before I worry about that, I have to find him first." He said to himself and that's when suddenly he heard screaming coming out from the other end of the cave and gasped. "Naruto." He realized before he turned around and dashed outside.

He tilted his head back and looked up at the tree. Sure enough his dopey little brother was all tied up and hanging from one of the branches. "Why is it that I always seem to get myself into these things?" he wondered aloud with a groan before Sasuke reached down inside his holster and threw some shuriken at the rope instantly breaking it. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud. "Ouch!" he cried while he started rubbing his bottom.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked him.

"Yeah, thanks buddy." He replied before getting to his feet.

"Uh Naruto, listen. There's something that I have to_" Sasuke began before Naruto cut in.

"I just wanted to let you know that Sasame's safe and sound. She used the transformation jutsu to turn into a hawk and flew away. Now all we have to do is grab Hokori and make our way back to Sakura and the others." He said as Sasuke took another deep breath.

"Naruto." He repeated.

"Speaking of Hokori where is he? I thought that he was with you." Naruto said as Sasuke stared at him solemnly suddenly feeling his heart begin to shatter. "Why are you looking at me like that? Where's my son?" he asked him anxiously.

"Listen Naruto, this isn't easy for me to say to you but Hokori's dead." Sasuke told him before he slowly took a few steps backwards.

"What?" he questioned him quietly with uncertainty.

"Hokori wanted to come with me because he wanted to protect Sasame. I'm sorry Naruto, I should have tried to stop him." Sasuke said heaving a final sigh before dropping his head and hanging it in despair.

"No,.." Naruto said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I am so sorry Naruto please forgive me." Sasuke pleaded while gazing back inside his eyes.

"No!" Naruto shrieked before he turned around and ran away further into the woods.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he ran after him until finally had managed to grab ahold of his arm and pulled him back inside his chest wrapping his arms around him tightly while his heart pounded against his chest. He rested his chin on top of his head as Naruto wept before he gently started rubbing his back. "Shh,.." he whispered as Naruto sobbed harder. "it's alright. You can hate me if you want to. I'd be pissed off at me too." He told him but Naruto just simply shook his head.

"No. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let him come." He said as tears continued rolling down his cheeks.

"No." Sasuke began. "He wanted to come. He wanted to protect Sasame. I'm the adult. I should have told him that it was too dangerous. Please believe me Naruto, you did nothing wrong. You acted exactly like a good father should. And Hokori was the luckiest boy in the world to have you for a father and so are the rest of your children." He told him before softly kissing the top of his head.

"I know Sasuke. It's just _so_ hard to say goodbye." Naruto began. "I loved him _so_ much." He said with a sniff while continuing to weep silently.

"I know. Believe me, I understand more than anybody else how hard it is to lose somebody that was precious to you. At least _you_ don't have to go through this alone though. I'll _always_ be there for you Naruto." He assured him before planting another kiss on the top of his head.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto told him.

"I love you too." He said as they wrapped their arms around each other tighter and embraced while Naruto continued sobbing inside his chest and Sasuke continually hushed him and rubbed his back telling him that everything was going to be alright.

 _…_

"Surely your goodness and love shall follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever." Naruto hung his head and watched as the preacher closed his bible and his son was finally laid to rest. That's when suddenly Sasuke turned over to look at him.

"Don't forget, God knows how you feel. He lost a son once too you know." He said as Naruto narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"How can you say that!? He doesn't know how I feel!" he snapped angrily. "First I lose my father and now I lose my son. I don't care what you say now Sasuke, Doragon will pay for this." He growled as Sasuke took a deep breath.

"Alright." He began taking Naruto completely by surprise.

"What?" Naruto questioned him with uncertainty.

"You were Hokori's father. You have every right to feel the way you do. Although, I'm not too thrilled to watch my best friend become a killer." He said. "But there's something that I always you to remember. That no matter what you decide to do from here on out,.." he began while placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "you are my brother. And I will love you always." He told him while softening his gaze and staring deeply inside his eyes. Naruto looked back into his eyes before looking back down upon his son's tombstone and giving a sniff while rubbing his eyes. Sasuke kissed his cheek before resting his head against his.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Surprise

"I'm going to go smoke a cigarette." Sasuke said digging his cigarette box out of his pocket before he turned around and walked away.

"Hey Naruto, you wouldn't happen to know where Sasame is would you?" Sakura questioned him while they started making their way back towards the church.

"No. I haven't seen her since the cemetery." He replied. "I sure hope that she's alright." He said when suddenly he heard sobs coming from the distance behind him and he came to a complete stop before whirling around to find his niece standing at the bottom of the hill by the ocean. Sakura glanced over at him with concern. "You go ahead and find Sasuke." He began. "I'll be right back." He told her before he started walking towards her.

Sasame gave an astonished and horrified gasp as she heard his footsteps behind her before turning around to face him. "Oh, Uncle Naruto." She began with a sniff. "It's just you." She finished.

"Were you expecting the boogieman or something?" he inquired with a mischievous little giggle and a wide grin but she just simply heaved a heavy sad sigh and turned her head away from him.

"I'm sorry." She apologized quietly.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned her widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

"You know, for Hokori. If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive." She sniffed hanging her head and rubbing her eyes.

"What? What makes you say that? Why in Heaven's name would you think that it was your fault?" he asked her.

"Because." She began. "I wasn't strong enough to fight Doragon. Hokori only went after me because I was stupid enough to get captured in the first place. I let both of my parents down, and worst of all, I let you down." She told him with another sniff rubbing her eyes again while Naruto squatted down in front of her.

"Hey, don't talk like that. It was an accident. I don't blame you at all." He reassured her soothingly while gazing at her lovingly. "I don't even blame your father." He told her.

"But why did Hokori have to die? I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I liked him." She sobbed while tears continued rolling down her cheeks and plopping down onto the grass beneath her.

"I'm not sure exactly. Just like I'm not sure why Kakashi, my father, and Sasuke's whole entire clan had to die. Except for the fact that God must have needed them. And you know what? At least Hokori has a lot of people looking out for him now. And you can't beat yourself up about it alright?" he questioned her as she nodded sadly at him before he held out his arms and allowed her to run inside them before he embraced her tightly and kissed the top of her head while she sobbed inside his chest.

"I love you Sasame." He whispered while she continued to sob. "Shh,.. it's alright." He told her kissing her head again before gently rubbing her shoulders.

 _…_

"Where on earth have you two been?" Sasuke wondered out loud as he saw Naruto and Sasame strolling down the street in front of the church.

"Sorry Sasuke. Sasame just needed some time alone." Naruto told him.

"Okay. Well thanks for keeping an eye on her." He began before turning his head and looking over at his daughter. "Sasame, it's time to go. Do you need to go to the bathroom first?" he asked her as she nodded back at him before she headed inside the church. "So how are you doing?" Sasuke asked turning his attention back to Naruto who just simply heaved a heavy sigh and hung his head. "Are you doing better?" he wondered.

"Not really." He responded as Sasuke simply just looked at him. "The only thing that's keeping my spirits alive right now is knowing that my son is in Heaven. Or at least, I believe he is." He told him.

"Of course he is. Hokori was a very nice young man and a very brave ninja. So if there really is Heaven, you can bet that he's there." He said. "Anyway, I know something else that might cheer you up even more." Sasuke began with a grin but Naruto just heaved another long drawn out sigh.

"No offense or anything Sasuke, but I highly doubt that anything else can cheer me up right now." He said before he slowly turned around and slumped away.

"Poor Naruto." Sakura began as she watched him sadly. "Nobody ever deserves to lose a child let alone find out that they have been murdered."

"I know. And I actually watched him die. He died right inside my arms telling me that he would say hello to Itachi for me. The saddest part is that he didn't know how much Naruto loved him." Sasuke said.

"Naruto's my big brother and a little brother figure to you. Not to mention one of our most dearest friends. We have to do something to cheer him up. I don't want him to be miserable for the rest of our trip." She told him.

"I know. That's why I have a plan. I rented a boat that'll take us out into the ocean. We're swimming with dolphins tomorrow." He said.

"Really!? Oh Sasuke, Naruto will love it!" she exclaimed excitedly as he grinned at her.

"I know. Am I the world's greatest brother or what?" he questioned her as she nodded at him.

"Most definitely! He'll be so surprised!" she cried before Sasame exited the church again.

"What? What's going on?" she wondered raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"I'll tell you once we get in the car. Where's Hiro?" he asked her.

"He's coming. He's right behind me." She told him.

"Good." He said before he turned his head and looked back over his shoulder. "Come on Hiro! It's time to go!" he called.

"I'm coming Daddy!" the little boy cried before running out of the church and leaping inside his mother's arms. Sasuke dug his keys out of his pocket while Sakura carried him away and Sasame followed along behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; Dreams of The Future

The next morning after Sasuke woke up and took a shower Sakura and Hinata met him back inside the bedroom. "What is it? What's wrong?" he questioned seeing the somber look upon his wife's face.

"It's Naruto." She replied while glancing down at the carpet. "Hinata said that he didn't get much sleep last night. And he's been crying all morning." She told him.

"Oh no." Sasuke said before he took a deep breath and then let it out again. "I'll go talk to him." He said before he turned around and exited the room.

 _…._

"Naruto, it's Sasuke." He began as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" he questioned but the only response that he got were the muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh before he slowly turned the knob and entered the room. Naruto was rolled over onto his side sobbing into his pillow. Sasuke sat down next to him and hoisted him up inside his arms. "Come here." He said wrapping them around him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto sniffed. "I know that I promised that I wouldn't cry anymore." He said resting his head against his chest.

"Shh,.." Sasuke whispered before kissing his head softly while feeling his heart pound. "You have every reason too. You've been hurt. I just wish that there was something that I could do to make all the pain that I ever caused you to go away." He told him.

"It isn't your fault. It's just that my heart's been broken. I think that I just want to go home. After what's happened I don't know if I could ever enjoy myself." Naruto said.

"Listen Naruto, Hokori was my nephew and I loved him too. But I know that he wouldn't want you to feel like that. He would want you to get on with your life." Sasuke told him kissing his head again before resting his chin down on top of it.

"I don't know if I could ever do that." Naruto admitted with another sniff as a moment of silence fell between them.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke told him. "I love you way much more than you'll ever begin to understand. I told you before, the love I have for you is the same love that Itachi had for me. Maybe even greater if that's possible. And I just can't to see you suffering like this. Because when you feel pain, so do I." he admitted with a sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just can't help it!" Naruto cried before he started to sob again.

"Shh,.. please calm down Naruto alright?" Sasuke questioned him with another sniff as he continued to hold him tightly. "It's like you told Sasame. As hard as it must be for you, Hokori's got a lot of people up there watching over him now." He said planting another kiss on the top of his head. "Including Itachi. Trust me, he's in really good hands. If I could, I would trade places with him in an instant. But you need me more right now. And so does Sakura, Sasame, and Hiro. And they need you too." He told him.

"I know." Naruto began sadly. "It's just _so_ hard for me to say goodbye." He told him.

"I know." Sasuke began softly and soothingly. "But you know, the great thing about that is, no goodbye is forever." He told him kissing his head for a final time before breaking the embrace and brushing away his tears. "Besides, don't you remember me telling you yesterday that I had a big surprise for you?" he questioned him with a grin before poking his forehead with both of his fingers. "Well, if you get up and get dressed I'll show you what it is after breakfast. But you better hurry if you don't want to miss the bus." He warned while smiling at him warmly before he got up off the bed and turned around and left the room.

 _…._

Sasuke dug his cigarette box out of his pocket with one hand while grabbing his lighter with the other. "Man! The bus is taking _forever_ to show up!" Sasame exclaimed with a groan and roll of her eyes as Sasuke stuck his cigarette inside his mouth and lit the tip of it.

"Hey! I should be the impatient one not you! After all, I don't even know where we're going." Naruto told her.

"I don't either. It's a surprise to all of us." She said and that's when suddenly the bus drove around the corner and pulled up to the curb.

"It's about time!" Naruto exclaimed as his face lit up with excitement. "I get the window seat!" he cried.

"Oh boy, do we _really_ have to go through this again?" Sakura asked him as the bus came to a stop.

"Alright! Shotgun!" Naruto cried as soon as the doors flew open and he pushed his way in front of her and raced up the stairs.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the old Naruto's back." Sakura said as Sasuke laughed.

"Yep, but what are you gonna do? He's our brother." He said before he flicked a bit of his ashes off the end of his cigarette and then climbed aboard after Naruto sitting down beside him. "Hey." He began. "I figured that I would sit with you and keep you out of trouble." He told him with a grin as everyone else started climbing on the bus.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura cried getting them to look over at her while she dug out her camera. Both of the boys turned their heads over to look at her and grinned. Naruto made the peace sign over Sasuke's head before Sakura pressed the button to take the picture.

"You are such an idiot, do you know that?" Sasuke inquired with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head while Sakura and Hinata sat down in the aisle across from them.

"But you love me anyway right?" Naruto questioned him.

"Well obviously. I'm the one who puts up with you most of the time." He told him as everyone else sat down behind them, the bus shut its doors, and they started to move.

 _…._

The bus stopped again in front of the docks and let them off. "That's funny, what are we doing here?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Are we going on a boat or something?" he asked as Sasuke just simply grinned at him. "Huh? You mean that we actually are?" he questioned him with uncertainty as Sakura smiled at him.

"Uh huh. Sasuke rented a boat for us. We're going swimming with the dolphins." She told him happily.

"What!? You're joking! Sasuke, why didn't you tell me that you were planning something that cool!?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke laughed.

"It's because it was supposed to be a surprise. I take it that you're happy about it then." He said.

"Are you kidding!? You're the best big brother in the whole entire world! Do I get to steer?" he asked him.

"No. Just because I love you doesn't mean that I'm crazy." Sasuke replied as Sasame grinned thinking about how awesome this was going to be when suddenly her bright green eyes instantly changed to purple. She saw herself wearing a lacy red dress and ruby red slippers sitting on top of a throne while a pink tiara was placed on top of her head. She gave a loud gasp of astonishment as her eyes changed back to their normal color.

"What's going on? Did you have another vision or something?" Naruto asked her.

"Uh,.. yes. I was just_" she began before her eyes turned purple again. This time she saw a man with shoulder length black hair, dark skin, and bright blue eyes.

"Wow, that's peculiar." Naruto began as her eyes changed back to green a second time. "I don't think that you've ever had two visions in a row before." He told her as she giggled and squealed with excitement.

"Man! This is going to be one awesome trip!" she cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Swimming With Dolphins

"Alright I'm sorry but this is just insulting." Naruto began while an orange lifejacket was fitted around his stomach. "I can swim you know!" he exclaimed.

We _all_ have to wear lifejackets Naruto. I can swim too but the ocean's deep." He told him rationally but Naruto just simply scowled at him and growled.

"I knew that! Stop talking to me like I was four years old Sasuke!" he snapped as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then stop acting like it you dobe!" he snapped back.

"Wait a minute, hold on a second you guys. Before we left you were acting like best friends what happened?" Sakura wondered while waving her hands in front of her face.

"We still are. It's just that Naruto can be a little difficult to get along with but he knows that I still love him." Sasuke told her.

"Oh yeah, well speak for yourself!" Naruto yelled before folding his arms and turning his nose up at him.

"And you're lucky that I do, otherwise I'd push you overboard." Sasuke told him.

"All I have to say is that I'm glad you told me to wear my bathing suit under my clothes." Sasame said while she started removing them and revealed a purple bikini underneath it.

"Whoa, hold on a second! How did you get a bikini?" Sasuke asked her.

"The same way I got my makeup kit, Mom bought it for me." She told him as he eyed Sakura suspiciously.

"Oh really? We agreed that our daughter was old enough to date and wear makeup. But I don't recall that clothing was mentioned." He said as Sakura blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oops. I guess I forgot." She said.

"Oh well, there's nothing that we can do about it now." Sasame said while she was fitted for a lifejacket.

"Unless some stupid bastard decides to put their hands on you." Sasuke told her as Sasame blushed and bit her lip remembering the vision that she had had about the cute boy.

"Sasuke! How are we supposed to teach our children to watch their language if we don't ourselves!?" Sakura scolded. "What happened to being good role models!"

"It looks like it just went out the window." Naruto observed before Sakura turned her head and glared at him. "What? It's true." He said. "You got a bathroom around here or what?" Naruto asked the man that had been fitting him in his native language who just stared at him blankly in which Sasame had to translate for him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he inquired.

"He doesn't understand you that's why. Anyway, the restrooms are on the other side of the docks." Sasame told him.

"Oh, right. Thanks." He told her before he turned around and walked away.

"I better go too just to be safe. I'll be right back!" Sasame called back over her shoulder as she chased after Naruto before she accidentally ran smack dab into somebody else. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized slowly backing away from him and pulling strands of hair out of her eyes. That's when suddenly she gasped and gaped her mouth wide open since she had come face to face with the young man from her vision.

"Oh, hello there." He began smiling affectionately at her. "I hope that this doesn't sound too forward, but I think you're a very pretty girl. What's your name?" he asked her.

"Arigatou." She began before quickly shaking her head. "I mean thank you." She replied.

"You must be Japanese. I can tell from your accent. My grandmother's Japanese too that's how I know." He said.

"Yes I am, but I can also speak very good English. Anyway, I have to go." She told him before she ran away.

"Wait! You didn't even tell me your name!" he cried but it was already too late. Sasame had disappeared.

 _….._ _…._

Naruto and Sasame followed everyone else over to their boat. Sasame was still thinking about the boy she had met. She blushed and avoided her uncle's gaze. "What's with you? You've been acting strange ever since we got back from the bathrooms." He told her.

"Oh, it's uh,.. nothing." She replied.

"Hm." He said while continuing to stare at her and eye her suspiciously. _"Yeah right, I've seen that look before. Sakura always used to look like that whenever she was around Sasuke before he liked her back."_ He thought to himself as all seven of them climbed onto the boat and Sasuke started the engine. Everyone else sat down as he pulled back the throttle and steered the vessel out to sea. Eventually he had decided that he found the perfect spot and brought the boat to a stop.

"Alright this should be it." He said.

"Yeah right." Naruto began with disbelief. "I don't see any fish. Where are all the dolphins genius?" he questioned him.

"First of all dolphins are mammals not fish. Even Hiro knows that and he's not even in school yet." Sasuke began. "And second of all, you're not being patient enough." He told him before he turned over to his wife. "Sakura, would you do the honors?" he asked her as she grinned back at him.

"Sure Sasuke, it would be my pleasure." She told him. "Oh boys!" she cried before placing two fingers in-between her teeth and whistling loudly.

"Ouch! Watch it Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed while placing his hands over his ears and covering them as Sasuke grinned. "Besides, where are the dolphins? I don't see them anywhere." He said while he removed his hands and started looking around.

"Just wait for it." Sasuke told him and sure enough a few seconds later two dolphins started swimming straight towards them before leaping out of the water and squirting water in his face. Everyone except for Naruto busted out laughing.

"Oh great. I got harassed by a fish. Obviously it isn't enough that I get plenty of that from my brother and sister." He said as the dolphins smiled and cackled while flipping their flippers inside the water splashing it around.

"Come on Naruto, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed removing her water shoes so they wouldn't fall off and then jumped off the back of the boat making a humongous splash. Naruto removed his own water shoes before he joined her in the water. Then they each grabbed ahold of their dolphin's dorsal and found themselves being dragged away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; A New Friend

"Woohoo!" Sakura exclaimed with excited squeals and giggles while her dolphin continued carrying her further into the water.

"Wow! This is so amazing!" Naruto cried before turning his head over to look at her. "Man, Hokori would have loved this." He said as Sakura turned her head back over at him and smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, he really would have." She told him as Sasuke smiled at them while he watched them from afar.

"I figured that everyone would like my surprise." He said as Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

"Naruto and Sakura seem like they're really having fun." She agreed.

"I'm next!" Sasame cried while raising her hand up into air as Himawari's hand also shot up above her head.

"Me too!" she exclaimed before both girls busted out giggling.

"And then it's my turn!" Hiro cried.

"Get real you're way too little." Sasame told him.

"No I'm not!" he snapped with a quick shake of his head. "You can't tell me what to do! Besides, in case you've forgotten I'm almost five years old now which is one whole entire hand." He told her holding up his right hand but Sasame just simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Big wow." She said sarcastically.

"Alright, that's enough fighting you two." Sasuke told them.

"Why? You and Uncle Naruto fight all the time." Hiro pointed out.

"Yes, that's true." Sasuke began. "But at the same time we also realize just how lucky we are to have each other. And that we love each other very much." He told them as Himawari heaved a deep and heavy sigh and sadly hung her head.

"And I would do anything in the world to have Hokori back." She said as Sasuke sighed and gazed at her.

"I'm sorry Himawari. I was already expecting your father to have a rough time with this. I guess I just forgot how hard it must be on the rest of his family as well." He told her. "After all, he was your little brother. And if anything ever happened to Naruto I'd be a mess." He said.

"Speaking of Uncle Naruto where is he? I don't see him anymore. Or Mom for that matter." Sasame said.

"They'll be back trust me." Sasuke began. "Anyway Boruto, Himawari, tonight we're having a celebration in Hokori's honor. So make sure to dress in your finest." He told them but Boruto simply just folded his arms and scowled.

"No way! I never get dressed up! And my little brother's funeral was the only exception to that rule!" he exclaimed while turning up his nose at him.

"Well then, I guess you'll never get a girlfriend." Sasame told him. "Girls like it when boys put on fancy suits and tuxedos."

"Oh I see, and what makes you think that I even want one? Girls are a waste of time and space if you ask me." He told her as she narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Look who's talking." She began. "Son of the number one hyperactive knucklehead." She told him.

"I don't get it. You two used to like each other." Sasuke said.

"Used to being the key words." Sasame told him as Himawari grinned slyly at her.

"Especially now since you have found a new _boyfriend_." She said which according to the look on Sasuke's face was completely the wrong thing to say.

"What new boyfriend?" he questioned eyeing his daughter suspiciously as she simply just blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh look, here comes Mom and Uncle Naruto." She said pointing out to sea. Sasuke quickly turned his head to find that she was right and that they were headed back their way.

"Yes. I see that. But let's not change the subject." He told her.

"Wow, what a rush." Naruto began while climbing up onto the boat and then slowly rose to his feet and looked at Sasuke. "Alright, who's in trouble?" he asked him.

"Sasame." He replied as he breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Oh good because for a second there I thought that it was me." He said as Sakura climbed back up onto the boat beside him.

"Why? What has she done now?" Sakura wondered.

"I haven't done anything!" Sasame cried indignantly. "Mom. Dad's freaking out because Himawari told him that I have a new boyfriend but I don't! I don't even know his name! Honest!" she told her.

"Alright Sasame just slow down. I'll handle this." Her mother reassured her before turning over to look at her husband. "Sasuke, we need to talk." She told him.

"About what exactly?" he asked her back.

"About you being way too overprotective. Sasame's not a little girl anymore and it's perfectly normal for her to start liking boys and going out on dates. We've had this talk before remember?" she inquired.

"Yes I know but I'm still Sasame's father. And I believe that I have the power to approve of them first." He told her.

"Oh would you just knock it off already!?" Sasame hollered as Sasuke gasped and then clenched his teeth together angrily at her.

"How dare you speak to your father that way!" he snapped.

"But I already told you, I don't even _know_ this boy! We only said a few words to each other that's it!" she snapped back at him. "Himawari's the luckiest girl in the world! I wish I had a father that trusted me and wasn't always trying to butt in and ruin my life!" she exclaimed before she jumped overboard and started swimming away as fast as she could as Sasuke gave another horrified gasp of astonishment.

"Sasame." He began. "Sasame Uchiha you get back here right now young lady!" he hollered over the side of the boat but it was already too late. "Oh she is _so_ grounded when we get back home. I would do it now but I'm a nice guy." He said.

"Oh come on Sasuke give the girl a break she's at a time in her life where she's not a child anymore but she isn't an adult yet. It's a tough age to be." Naruto told him.

"Naruto's right, we should just give her some space." Sakura said.

Meanwhile Sasame was busy climbing out of the water when she bumped into the same boy. "Oh, hello again." She began slowly rising to her feet and shaking her head dry.

"Hi. Where is the rest of your family?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter. Sorry that I ran off before by the way." She told him. "I never really got a chance to introduce myself. My name's Sasame. Sasame Uchiha."

"Sasame huh? Boy, that is different. At least for me due to the fact that I'm American. My name's Alex but all of my friends call me AJ. That's short for Alexander Junior since that's my father's name too." He explained.

"Really? Well it's nice to meet you." She told him.

"It's nice to meet you too. How long are you staying here for?" he wondered.

"Until next weekend." She replied.

"Oh I see. So you had a fight with your family then?" he questioned.

"No, not my whole entire family. Just my father. He's really overprotective of me." She told him.

"Well you should consider yourself lucky. My father left me and my mother when I was just a baby. I haven't seen him in years." He explained.

"Really? Why would he do that?" she asked him.

"I don't know, he was a selfish bastard who only cared about himself. Anyway, at least you have a father who loves you and cares about you." He told her before she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. The only reason why he's so upset is because he doesn't know you. Say, we're going to go to a party tonight. It's sort of a celebration of my cousin's life. He died yesterday." She explained.

"Gee, I'm sorry, what happened?" he asked her.

"It's kind of a long story. Anyway, do you want to go with me?" she questioned.

"Sure, I'd love to." He replied smiling brightly at her. "Why don't you give me your phone number?" he suggested while digging out his phone.

"Alright it's 011-965-448-622." She told him before he punched in the numbers and saved it to his phone.

"Thanks. I'll give you a call later and you can give me directions." He told her as they exchanged bright and shining smiles.

"Alright, see you later AJ." She said.

"Goodbye Sasame." He told her before she turned around and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; The Celebration

Sasuke knocked upon Naruto's door. A few seconds later he opened it. "Hey, sorry to bother you but is Sasame in there with you?" he asked him.

"Yes she's right here talking to Himawari. Do you want me to get her for you?" he questioned.

"I'd really appreciate it." Sasuke told him.

"Alright. Hold on a second buddy." Naruto told him before he turned to look over his shoulder. "Sasame, your father's here and he really would like to talk to you." He told her as she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright. Tell him that I'll be right there." She said.

"Okay, I will." He told her before he turned over to look back at Sasuke. "Hold on a second, she's coming." He told him before he shut the door again. A few seconds later Sasame stepped outside.

"Hey Papa." She began hanging her head sheepishly.

"Hi." He began. "Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I got mad at you. It's just that I can't stand to see my little girl and only daughter growing up so quickly. Deep down I wished that I could keep you my little ninja princess forever. But I guess I can't." he told her with a shrug when all of a sudden her face lit up with excitement.

"That's it! I totally forgot to tell you!" she exclaimed. "I _am_ a princess Papa! I had a vision about it!" she cried.

"What?" Sasuke questioned her with a gasp while widening his eyes with bewilderment but that's when suddenly her cellphone vibrated and rang. Sasame quickly flipped open the lid with her thumb and placed it to her ear.

"Hello? Oh hello AJ. Yeah, you have the right number. It's me." She told him stifling a laugh before she turned around and started walking away from him. All of a sudden the door opened again and Naruto stepped outside.

"Where did Sasame go?" he wondered.

"She had to answer a phone call." Sasuke responded.

"So I take it that everything's alright between you two again?" Naruto inquired as Sasuke nodded. "Good. Then let's hurry up and get to the party. I can't wait to meet AJ." He said as Hinata stepped out the door behind him followed by Boruto and Himawari.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. I have to go back to our room and make sure that Sakura and Hiro are ready." Sasuke told him before he turned around and walked away inside the opposite direction.

 _…_

Sasuke pulled his rental car into the parking lot and parked it next to Naruto's before turning off the engine and removing his keys. "Naruto asked me to sing a song tonight in Hokori's memory." Sakura told him.

"Really? That's cool." Sasame began. "What song are you singing?" she wondered.

"It's an old church hymn that's one of Hinata's favorites." Sakura replied.

"I think I know which one you're talking about." Sasuke said taking his foot off the brake and removing his seatbelt before all four of them climbed out of the car. Then Sasuke pushed the lock button and they headed across the parking lot and into the building together where Naruto and Hinata were there to meet them at the door.

"Hey Sakura, hey Sasame." Naruto began. "You ladies look very pretty tonight." He told them.

"Thanks Naruto, you look really nice too." Sakura told him.

"Is AJ here yet?" Sasame asked him but Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Sasame. I haven't seen him yet." He told her.

"Oh." She began sadly hanging her head.

"Well, I better go up there and make the introduction." Naruto said before he turned around and headed towards the stage. Then he turned around and faced the audience before grabbing the microphone and started reading the English que cards that Sasame was holding up. "Uh, hello everyone. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm from Tokyo Japan." He began before she switched to the next card. "Anyway, as you can see I really don't speak English too well but the reason that I came up here is to make a special dedication to my son." He said as she instantly switched to the third card.

"He died being the brave young warrior that he was. So in honor of his memory my little sister Sakura is going to come up here and sing a song. So help me welcome to the stage, Sakura Uchiha." He said as everyone started applauding while Sakura walking over to him and took the microphone from him.

"Hello everyone, like my brother Naruto I don't speak very good English either, but this song is one of mine and my sister in-law's favorite's. It's called In the Garden." She said before she started to sing.

 _I come to the garden alone,_

 _While the dew is still on the roses._

 _And the voice I hear falling on my ear,_

 _The Son of God discloses._

 _And He walks with me, and He talks with me. And He tells me that I am His own._

 _And the joy we share as we tarry there, none other has ever known._

 _He speaks, and the sound of His voice is so sweet the birds hush their singing,_

 _And the melody that He gave to me within my heart is ringing._

 _And He walks with me, and He talks with me. And He tells me that I am His own._

 _And the joy we share as we tarry there, none other has ever known._

 _Oh I'd stay in the garden with Him, though the night around me be falling._

 _But He bids me go; through the voice of woe His voice to me is calling._

 _And He walks with me, and He talks with me. And He tells me that I am His own._

 _And the joy we share as we tarry there, none other has ever known._

 _This chapter was inspired by Kate Higgins (voice of Sakura) who really did this song._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; The Party Crashers

After the song finished everyone applauded and Sakura started walking back towards Naruto and Sasuke. "Wow Sakura, you did a really good job." Naruto told her. "Hokori would have been proud." He said while flashing her a warm and affectionate smile.

"Thanks." She began smiling back at him before she turned her head and realized that someone from their group was missing. "Hey, where's Sasame?" she questioned but before Naruto could answer her Sasame started strolling over to them with Alex at her side.

"Everyone this is my new friend Alex." She began in her native language. "He prefers to be called AJ though." She explained as Sasuke glanced over at him.

"Konichiwa." Sasuke began. "Aimu Sasuke Uchiha." He told him before sticking out his hand and offering for him to shake it.

"He said hello his name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasame translated.

"It's nice to meet you." AJ began before he took his hand and shook it. "Do you speak any English?" he wondered as Sasuke nodded.

"He understands a little bit." Sasame explained. "I've been teaching him and the rest of my family. By the way this is my mother Sakura, and my little brother Hiro. And that's my Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata and my cousins Boruto and Himawari." She told him as she pointed to each one of them after she had said their names.

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you. So Sasuke, what do you do?" AJ asked him as Sasuke just simply stared at him with a blank expression on his face and Sasame started to translate but Sasuke quickly held up his hand in front of him to stop her.

"I know what he said." He began in English while eyeing him suspiciously. "I was just wondering why it was any of his business." He finished.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend him or anything." AJ apologized.

"You didn't trust me. He's like that with everybody. Come on AJ let's go get some refreshments." She told him before she led him away.

"Uh Sasuke, don't you think that you were a bit harsh with him?" Naruto wondered aloud while Sasuke glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "I mean I think that he asked a completely normal question." He said.

"I know. But we don't want the whole entire world finding out that were ninjas. Otherwise they could wind up taking advantage of us." Sasuke told him.

"I don't think that I want to be a ninja." Hiro began. "Everything always ends up so complicated." He finished.

"Well just because everyone else in your family is a ninja doesn't mean that you have to be you know. As long as you're not hurting anybody, you can be anything that you want to be." Naruto told him squatting right down next to him.

"Really? But you're hurting people all the time." He said before Sasuke picked him up and hoisted him up inside his arms.

"Hurting someone and protecting someone are two completely different things. Ninjas protect people that are in danger of being hurt by others." He explained.

"Oh,.." Hiro replied.

"But your uncle's right. You can be anything that you want to be." Sasuke told him.

"Good." Hiro began with a nod. "Because I want to be a fire breathing dragon." He said with a grin as everyone else started laughing.

"Isn't that touching." Doragon's voice hissed from behind them as Naruto quickly spun around to face him with his own devilish red eyes.

"YOU!" he screamed on the top of his lungs while pointing at him. "MURDER!" he hollered as he started breathing heavily and felt the lines on his face starting to stretch out and his fingernails begin to grow.

"Oh no! Not now!" Sakura exclaimed with a groan.

"What's happening to him?" Hiro asked.

"You mean nobody's ever told you?" Doragon questioned. "your uncle is what is known as a jinchuuriki. Sealed with the spirit of the Nine-Tailed fox when he was just a baby." He explained.

"Yeah, and that means that I can rip you apart for what you did to my son! He was just a child! AND YOU MURDERED HIM!" he roared as Hiro started trembling with fright.

"Please Naruto don't, you're scaring Hiro. He's just a little boy." Sakura pleaded widening her own eyes in fear as Sasuke simply just gasped and gaped his mouth wide open at him.

"Naruto." He said while watching bits and pieces of his friend's skin break off. That's when Naruto suddenly placed his hands together completely unaware of the fact that Doragon wasn't alone.

"Alright Kurama I need you! Now show me what you can do!" he cried as Sasuke continued staring at him with complete and utter horror and astonishment.

 _"Oh no, he's going to release the Nine-Tailed fox."_ He thought to himself.

"Naruto don't!" Sakura yelled but it was already too late. The seal had broken and the snarling and fanged creature appeared in front of him just as another man had started walking straight towards Sasame. Sakura pulled back on his arm. "What have you done!?" she exclaimed. "Come on Sasuke! You've got to do something!" she cried but Sasuke simply just heaved a heavy sad sigh and hung his head.

"I can't. I already promised him that I wouldn't interfere." He said as he closed his eyes tightly before all of a sudden he heard his daughter let out a petrified shriek. "Sasame!" he exclaimed popping his eyes wide open again before turning his head and seeing that the other man had a kunai knife pointed to her throat.

"Alright that does it." Naruto growled. "No more mister nice guy! I already let my son die and I don't plan on doing the same thing with my niece!" he cried as Kurama leapt on top of Doragon and started slashing his claws into his throat while he struggled to break free. Naruto quickly placed two of his fingertips together. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he exclaimed before a shadow clone appeared beside him and Himawari widened her eyes and gasped as he started spinning a blue ball of chakra inside the palm of the original Naruto's hand.

"Dad don't!" Himawari hollered before the shadow clone disappeared and Naruto started charging towards the other man.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shrieked while he jabbed his ball of chakra inside his chest.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One; A Secret Safe

 _Alright, I'm sorry that I haven't written in the last few days but I've had a lot going on lately that's made me tired out. Between vacations to Maryland and Kennywood and the deaths that we've had in the family (and my blasted allergies), I've had a pretty busy and exhausting summer. So anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm really sorry for the delay. By the way, here's a really special and important announcement. October 5th I'll (attempt) to release An Uchiha Halloween so that'll be very exciting since that's about a month away! So mark your calendars and be sure to give it a read when it comes out at the very least that same week or weekend!_

 _Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

 _\- April (Chucky Ray) (Yes I am a female Naruto fan in case you weren't already aware of that)_

 _Ps. Don't forget to review! I would LOVE hearing some feedback from you!_

The man flew across the room and landed on the ground beneath him. Himawari widened her eyes out of complete horror and astonishment before Sakura turned her head over to look at her. "Why are you looking at him like that? He just saved Sasame's life!" she cried before the girl sadly hung her head.

"I know, it's just the fact that I was a bit shocked and taken aback that's all. I never expected to see my boyfriend try to kill my cousin." She replied.

"What!?" Boruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hiro all shouted at exactly the same time.

"That psychopath was your boyfriend!?" Boruto hollered pointing over to his direction. "Furthermore, just when exactly were you planning on telling me that you had a boyfriend!?" he shrieked.

"Look, I don't have to tell you every last single detail about my life alright!?" she screamed back at him.

"But it sort of would have helped in this situation to know that he's a killer! Who the heck is he anyway!?" Boruto yelled.

"He's Orochimaru's son." Sasuke responded. "Mitsuki."

"What!? Get out of here! You're not honestly trying to tell me that my own sister is dating the son of the same man who tried to kill our father!" Boruto hollered.

"I'm sorry Boruto, I thought that he was better than that. He told me that he was different." Himawari told him.

"Well I'm not sure what's scarier at the moment. The fact that I almost watched my cousin and one of my best friends in the whole entire world get killed, or the fact that you actually believed that creep!" Boruto exclaimed pointing at him again before AJ started slowly walking over to them.

"I'm confused. What just happened?" he questioned them as they all stared at him blankly. "You don't have a clue what I'm saying do you?" he wondered as Sasuke and Sakura exchanged looks before turning to look back at him.

"Actually we do. Or rather, at least I do. I'm just not exactly sure how to explain it to you." Sakura told him before Sasame walked over to them and joined the group before taking ahold of his hand.

"I do." She told them. "But it's not going to be easy. If you only give us a few minutes alone I think that I can clear all of this up." She spoke inside her native language so that they could understand her before Sasuke nodded.

"Hai." He told her before she took AJ's hand and walked away.

"So far that's the only thing that I have understood." He said before he allowed her to lead him away.

 _…._

"So wait a minute." He began after she finished her explanation. "You're telling me that you belong to a group of ninjas?" he questioned her with uncertainty.

"Yeah. Right now I'm a chunin which is the third highest rank. I'm hoping to be the hokage someday though like my uncle Naruto." She told him.

"What's a hokage?" he wondered.

"It is the greatest and highest position of ninja in our village. It's like a king or queen or I think around here you elect a president." She told him.

"Yeah, we're on our forty fifth now." He told her.

"Really? Uncle Naruto is only the seventh hokage. Anyway, the rules are very similar since our hokage is elected too. The reason that he wanted to be the hokage was because he wanted everyone to look up to him, I just want to be it because I want to prove that I'm different than my father." She explained.

"Why? What happened to him? He seems like a nice guy." He said.

"Well, let's just say that he made a lot of bad decisions when he was my age. But he's making up for them now. He really loves my mother and me and my little brother. Uncle Naruto is really my mother's brother but he's seen him like his own for years now." She told him. "Anyway, the reason that we're ninjas is to help protect our village and the people in it that really need our help. We're not miracle workers and we can't solve every little problem. So can you promise me that this will stay between us?" she asked him as he smiled warmly at her.

"Sure. Your secret's safe with me. I promise." He reassured her before he took her hand and gazed deeply inside her eyes. "You know Sasame, I like you. I like you a lot. It doesn't even matter to me that we're literally from two different worlds." He told her as she smiled back at him.

"I like you too AJ. And we're from the same world just a different part of it. After all, we both see the same sun, the same moon, and the same stars up in the sky." She told him.

"You have a point. Well, what do you think? Should we go back to the party?" he wondered as they continued smiling at each other.

"Yeah, I think that Dad and Uncle Naruto have things pretty much figured out and handled." She told him before he lent her his hand and they walked away together.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two; Sibling Rivalry

"Hey what's going on here?" Sasame inquired while she walked with AJ back to the group. "Where's Mitsuki?" she wondered as Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and sadly hung his head.

"He and Doragon both got away." He replied.

"Really? But that's impossible. You knocked him out with your rasengan I watched you!" she exclaimed.

"He used the substitution jutsu and escaped." Sasuke told her.

"That bastard!" Sasame exclaimed and with one glance over in AJ's direction she forgot that they had been speaking Japanese.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Oh, uh the bad guys got away." She told him reluctantly.

"Oh well, at least they won't bother you anymore." He told her.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto questioned him as he came taken aback that he had actually understood him. "This isn't their first attempt. Or at least Doragon's." he told him.

"Hai." Sasuke began with a nod. "Naruto's migi, karera wa modotte kimasu." He finished as AJ looked over at Sasame for translation.

"He said that Naruto's right and they'll be back. Wow, I thought you told me that your grandmother was Japanese." She said.

"That's because she is." He told her.

"That's funny, I would have thought that she would have taught some of it to you then." She said but he just simply shook his head at her.

"Nah, I don't really get a chance to see her that much since she lives in Alaska now which is really far away from here." He responded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sasame said before she turned over to look at Naruto. "So, Uncle Naruto, do you want to dance with me?" she asked him but he just heaved another heavy sad sigh and hung his head again.

"No thanks. I'd never thought I'd say this but I'm not really in the mood to celebrate." He told her before he slowly turned around and slumped away. Sakura sighed softly while she watched him.

"Poor Naruto. First he loses his son and then he loses the battle." She said while glancing down at the ground. "Maybe I should go talk to him." She said.

"No." Sasuke began before she turned over to look at him. "Naruto's been through an awful lot already. I think what he needs now is just to be alone." He told her. "It's what's best for him at the moment." He said.

"I understand. I just hope that he'll be alright." She told him.

"Don't worry. He will be. He just needs some time." He said before he started digging his box of cigarettes out of his pocket. "I'm going to go grab a smoke." He began before he turned to whisper in her ear. "And make sure that you keep a close eye on those two for me." He said sneaking a glance over in Sasame's and AJ's direction. Sakura simply just rolled her eyes before he turned around and walked away.

"Don't listen to him. I'm not going to spy on you. You're old enough that I don't have to watch you every second." She told her daughter.

"I just don't understand why my own father doesn't trust me." She said.

"It isn't that, it's just the fact that he still hasn't gotten used to you being a teenager and he really doesn't know AJ yet. Although he seems like a really nice boy." Sakura told her before she translated it to him.

"Gee, thanks Mrs. Uchiha." AJ told her as Sakura smiled at him.

"You're welcome AJ." She told him.

"And you seem like a real nice lady too. You're whole entire family seems nice in fact." He said before Sasame translated it back to her mother.

"Thanks. I'm going to go get something to drink and find where Hiro's run off to. I swear, if he doesn't want to grow up to be a ninja, he'll probably be a firefighter or a police officer someday." She said before she turned around and walked away.

"So? What did she say this time?" AJ wondered.

"Oh she was just talking about how Hiro will probably be a fireman or a policeman someday." She told him.

"Really? I thought that he was a ninja just like everybody else in your family." He said.

"No. I really don't think that he's going to be. He didn't seem all that interested in it when I was talking to him before. Although I really don't understand why he wouldn't be. I mean I think it's the greatest job in the world. Next to being a princess of course." She told him leaving out the fact that she was a psychic and she had a vision of herself being crowned as one as well.

"Yeah, well it's also dangerous. After all, your cousin died remember?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, I know. I just really don't want to think about it all that much." She said.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized. "I can't say that I blame you." He told her.

"It's alright. Anyway, don't get me wrong, I love my little brother and all but sometimes I wish I could go back to the days of being an only child." She told him.

"Why? I'm a twin and I think it's the best thing in the whole entire world." He said.

"Really? I didn't know that you had a twin." She told him. "What's his name?" she asked him.

"Max. It's short for Maximus. He's two minutes older than me." He told her. "And I think it's really cool having a brother that I can share everything with." He said.

"That's just it for me. I'm sick and tired of having to drop everything I'm doing to play with Hiro when he's always touching my stuff." She told him. "And he's always breaking my movies and videogames so a lot of them won't work anymore." She explained but AJ just simply shrugged.

"He's just a little kid. He doesn't know any better." He told her.

"It's because he's a boy that's why!" Sasame snapped as AJ laughed.

"So? So am I." he said.

"You know what I mean." Sasame began. "Boys are a lot more rough and rambunctious. If I had a little sister instead of a brother then I know that she would be more careful and gentle with my things." She said as AJ heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"I used to have a little sister. Her name was Rhianna." He told her.

"Really? What happened to her?" she asked him anxiously.

"She died when she was seven years old." He told her. "She was really sick and the doctors couldn't cure her." He explained.

"Really? Wow that's terrible. And that's only three more years than Hiro is now." She told him.

"Exactly. And you should enjoy every minute that you have with him because you never know how much time you have left." He told her before he turned around and headed towards the men's room. Sasame heaved a sad sigh as she watched him go.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three; Rocking The Mic

Sakura scooped her son up inside her arms unaware that Naruto was standing right next to her. "Whoa, I guess that the little guy must have gotten away from you huh?" he questioned her with a grin.

"Yeah he was headed straight towards the dessert table. Hiro's had a sweet tooth ever since he started eating solid foods." She told him as Naruto laughed.

"I think you mean ever since he started teething." He said as Sakura smiled at him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So how are you doing?" she asked him while he glanced down at the ground.

"Well, I'm doing alright I guess. Considering the fact that my youngest son is dead and I let his killer get away from me." He told her.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll get him next time." She reassured him when suddenly Sasuke started walking towards them and grinned.

"I figured that I would find you three here." He began. "I'm surprised that Hiro and Naruto haven't completely consumed their entire weight in chocolate yet." He finished.

"Well Hiro's only fifty pounds which would be a lot less than Naruto weighs anyway." Sakura pointed out.

"Speaking of Naruto,.." Sasuke began before he turned to look at him. "Are you alright?" he asked him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yeah,.. I will be." He responded.

"Well, just hang in there. And just remember, although you deserve to get revenge for your son's death don't let it consume you." Sasuke told him. "Hmm,.. I guess I could really use that advice when I was around Sasame's age." He added.

"Uh hello? Remember me?" Hiro began as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all turned to look at him. "Can I have my brownie now?" he questioned as all three of them laughed.

"Sure. As long as it's just one." Sakura told him before she handed him a brownie before Sasame walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She began sadly.

"What happened to you? Did your date leave already or something?" Naruto asked her as Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"AJ is _not_ her date. They barely even know each other." He told him.

"Gee Sasuke why do you always have to put a damper on everything?" Naruto asked him but Sasame quickly interjected.

"No, it's alright Uncle Naruto. He's right." She told him. "And after what happened a few minutes ago I highly doubt that he would have any interest in me anyway." She said.

"Why? What happened?" Sakura inquired.

"Oh I started telling him what a pain that Hiro is and_" she began.

"I am not!" Hiro hollered after swallowing a bite of his brownie.

"Don't start." Sasuke warned them before he let Sasame continue on with her story.

"So anyway, he told me all about his little sister and how she died when she was only seven years old and it was completely embarrassing. I totally made a fool out of myself in front of him." She explained hanging her head and blushing.

"Well maybe now you'll realize that you should really appreciate your brother more." Sakura told her.

"You're right Mom. I'm sorry Hiro. I really do love you it's just that I wish you would have more respect for my things and knock before you come into my room." She told him.

"Alright, I will." He began with a nod. "And I love you too Sasame." He told her as she smiled at him.

"So, what do you say? Friends?" she questioned him.

"Friends." He began as he grinned back at her. "Now let's get back to the party!" he cried as she giggled and Sakura bent down and sat him back down on the ground before watching the two of them run off together.

"Well, they might not have always seen eye to eye before, but something tells me that from this moment on they're going to be as close as all three of us are to each other." She said smiling warmly and affectionately at them as Naruto chuckled.

"You know, take away the fact that Sasame's a girl and their relationship isn't that much different from ours." He said glancing over at Sasuke with a grin who grinned back at him.

"Yeah, let's just hope that they don't wind up trying to kill each other though." He said.

"Well since Hiro doesn't want to be a ninja, I think the worst that they could possibly fight over is hogging the bathroom." Naruto told him with another chuckle before he caught a glimpse of the man on stage who was busy tossing around and twirling torches and widened his eyes with bewilderment and pure amazement. "Whoa,.." he whispered with a gasp. "I've got to try that!" he shrieked excitedly while pointing at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. You would either wind up setting yourself on fire or burning down the entire building if you did." Sasuke told him.

"Well thanks for the support pal!" Naruto snapped before folding his arms on top of each other before he scoffed and looked up at the ceiling. "It doesn't look that hard." He muttered underneath his breath as Sasuke took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I should learn to have faith in you." He told him before he placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder. "Forgive me?" he asked him.

"Hmm,.. I don't know." Naruto began.

"I'll let you drive my car around the block when we get back and take you out for ramen." Sasuke told him with a grin as Naruto's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Now you're talking! You've got yourself a deal!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke laughed and continued grinning at him.

"I figured that that might work." He told him when all of a sudden he heard the Pahu drums starting to play.

"Sorry buddy, I'd love to stay and chat but right now I've got to pump up this party. Later!" he cried before racing over towards the stage and grabbing ahold of the microphone started singing Rock A Hula while Sasame, Sakura, Hiro, and AJ danced beside him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four; The Dream

 _I'm sorry, I realize that this chapter is a little bit short but the next one will be longer and a lot more exciting I promise._

 _Hey guys! I just wanted to make a very quick and special announcement! Just in case that you're curious about An Uchiha Halloween, here's a sneak preview! It'll take place before any of the kids are born and it will star Chucky the killer doll (who was a part of my very first fanfic) as well which means of course that it will be a crossover with Child's Play! So anyway, since I don't want to give away too many spoilers and plot details, on with today's story!_

Sasuke pulled his car into the parking lot and parked it there before turning off the engine and removing his keys from the ignition. Then he turned his head and smiled back at his son who was once again sound asleep inside his booster seat with his head resting upon his big sister's shoulder, and his tiny eyes shut tight. "Should I get him?" he whispered to his wife. "He's fast asleep." He told her.

"No, don't worry about it Sasuke I've got him." She replied before they both unfastened their seatbelts and climbed out of the car. Sakura removed Hiro from his booster seat before she scooped him up inside her arms and let his head rest upon his shoulder.

Finally!" Sasame exclaimed before she tossed her own seatbelt aside. "I can move and stretch my legs." She said before climbing out of the car and slamming the door tightly behind her.

"Shh,.." her mother began in a whisper. "You don't want to wake your brother up or he might never get back to sleep." She told her.

"Don't worry Mom. He would eventually." Sasame told her as they started walking towards the parking lot together. "Besides, he used to wake me up all the time when he was a baby." She said.

"All babies do that." Her mother began again. "When you were a baby you hardly let your father and I get any sleep." She told her when all of a sudden Naruto and his family started strolling up the parking lot beside him.

"Hey Sasuke, you have a goodnight sleep alright buddy?" he questioned.

"Yeah you too. I love you." Sasuke told him.

"I love you guys too." Naruto began before he gave a great big yawn and stretch. "Boy, I'm going to sleep good tonight." He said before they entered the building together and then turned to go their separate ways.

 _….._

Sasuke removed his clothes before he climbed into bed on top of Sakura and started removing hers while kissing her lips, neck, and giving a nibble on her nipple before kissing her lips again. "I love you." He told her before sticking his tongue inside her mouth and kissing her passionately.

"I love you too." She began before she kissed him back and he cuddled up beside her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her inside his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"And don't get me wrong, I love both of our children dearly but I sort of miss the days when it was just the two of us. I guess that's pretty bad huh?" she questioned him.

"No it isn't. Actually, it's perfectly normal. We haven't had much time alone together since we had the children." He replied. "Which is why I scheduled for us to go out for supper tomorrow night just the two of us." He told her.

"Really?" Sakura questioned him eagerly. "Oh Sasuke! That sounds _so_ romantic." She told him as he smiled warmly and affectionately at her before suddenly a thought occurred to her. "But wait a minute, Sasame can't watch Hiro all by herself. She's way too young for that." She said.

"I know. That's why Naruto is going to come over here and help babysit for us." He told her before she reached out her hand and felt his forehead.

"Uh Sasuke, are you feeling alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure, why?" he asked her back.

"Because you just told me that you're letting Naruto babysit. I thought that you said that you would let Taki babysit our children before you ever let him do it." She said as he heaved a heavy and long drawn out sigh.

"I know, but I'm desperate. I really want to be alone with you. And besides, Naruto might still be a child himself but you know how much he loves the children. In fact, he loves them probably as much as we do. And I know that he'll take really good care of them. He is a father himself after all." He pointed alright.

"Okay, I trust you Sasuke." She told him.

"Now let's go to sleep. We have a long and busy day ahead of us." He said before they exchanged another kiss on the lips.

"Alright. Goodnight Sasuke." Sakura said sleepily with a yawn before she rested her head back up against his chest and drifted off to sleep by the sound of his heart beating. Sasuke smiled and gazed down at her lovingly before he kissed the top of her head again and turned off the light.

Meanwhile Sasame was sound asleep inside her own bed having one of the best dreams that she ever had in her life. She dreamed that her mother had gotten a letter in the mail claiming that she was their long lost snow queen which meant that her father was the king, her little brother was the prince, and she was the princess. That next morning she reluctantly awoke and got out of bed before using the bathroom and then heading down to the breakfast table with everyone else. Little did she know, that dream she had had the previous night was about to come true.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five; The First Date

Later on that afternoon everyone took the bus down to the ocean to swim. That's when suddenly they ran into AJ again. "Oh, hello AJ. Longtime no see." Sasame said while greeting him with a bright and shining smile.

"Hey Sasame." He began smiling back at her before he stepped aside and allowed another young man stepped forward as Naruto stared blankly at him.

"Moichido, kono otoko no 2-ri ga iru to oshiete moraememasu ka?" he questioned while pointing a finger at him as Sasame nodded at him.

"Hai. Futago." She replied as the two other guys turned their heads and exchanged blank stares with each other before she turned and looked at them. "I was explaining to him that you guys were twins." She told them before she stuck out her hand towards Max. "And that means that you must be Max. AJ told me all about you." She said smiling at him while he smiled back at her and shook his hand.

"Yes and you must be Sasame. Wow, you're even prettier than my brother said you were." He said.

"Yeah, well, you just need to remember to watch your hands." Sasuke told him as he widened his eyes at him with pure and utter disbelief and astonishment.

"You speak English?" he questioned with uncertainty.

"Obviously." Sasuke responded before he turned around and walked away and Naruto started chasing after him.

"Hey wait up Sasuke!" he cried as Sasuke stopped and then turned around to face him. "You promised me that you would teach me how to surf remember?" he inquired.

"Naruto, _I_ don't even know how to surf yet." He pointed out. "You know, not everything can be taught anyway. You have to learn some things in life by trial and error." He told him.

"Yeah I know but what if I fall off and get eaten by a shark or something?" Naruto asked him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Naruto, do you honestly think that I would ever let anything happen to you?" he asked him back.

"No. I guess not." Naruto replied as Sasuke grinned and then reached out towards him and poked his forehead.

"Well then relax. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be right behind you I promise." He told him.

"Really? Cross your heart and hope to die stick a needle in your eye?" Naruto questioned him back.

"Yes. Now come on, let's go." He told him while slowly removing his hand as Naruto grinned at him.

"Hn. Alright, but I'm holding you to that promise." Naruto told him as Sasuke chuckled.

"Come on, let's go loser." He said before he turned around and walked away.

"Hey! I thought I already told you to wait up!" Naruto exclaimed before he chased after him.

"Then you should probably _keep_ up you dobe!" Sasuke cried as Naruto scowled and growled underneath his breath.

"I thought I told you that I never wanted you to call me that again!" he hollered angrily before continuing to run after him.

 _….._

Sasuke waited outside the bathroom door as Sakura finished fixing her hair and putting on her makeup. That's when suddenly Hiro walked over to him and knelt down pushing his favorite red firetruck and imitating the engine. "Do you know how _long_ that your mother's been in the bathroom?" he asked him before he suddenly stopped and looked up at him.

"No. I can't tell time." He replied and at that moment Sasame hurried out of the bedroom wearing her hair down and a light evening gown with matching eyeshadow, lipstick, and flats that she wore upon her feet.

"Hey what's going on here? Your mother and I are the ones with the date. Why the heck are you all dressed up?" he asked her.

"I'm waiting for AJ to pick me up. He's taking me to the same restaurant." She told him.

"What!?" Sasuke cried before the bathroom door opened and Sakura stepped outside of it. "Were you aware that our daughter had a date tonight?" he asked her.

"Yes." She began with a nod. "She told me all about it." She said.

"Oh really, that's funny because she didn't mention a thing to me about it." He said.

"That's because I knew that you'd freak out about it." She told him. "Honestly Papa, when are you going to stop treating me like a little kid?" she asked him before she walked out the door and then shut it behind her while Sasuke silently watched her.

"Don't worry Daddy, I don't ever want to grow up. I think girls are yucky and I want to stay a little boy forever. Maybe Peter Pan can take me away to Neverland with him." He said as Sasuke heaved a sad little sigh remembering when Sasame had said almost exactly the same thing when she was his age. Why did time always have to go by so fast? Sasuke didn't want to admit it out loud but he felt like he was losing his little girl.

 _…_

Sasuke dug into his pocket to grab his box of cigarettes with one hand while he steadied the wheel with his other hand and the windshield wipers on his rental Mustang went back and forth. "Oh Sasuke, I do wish that you would lay back on the smokes. After all, I really do want you to get cancer." Sakura told him but he didn't appear that he heard a word she had said. He stuck the cigaretted inside his mouth and bit down on it with his teeth before he put on the brakes and stopped at a red light.

However, he barely had time to light the tip of it before it turned green again and he stomped on the gas pedal. "Uh,.. are you alright?" she questioned him anxiously.

"I'm fine." He muttered underneath his teeth.

"Really? Because you seem a little bit tense." She told him as he pushed the button that opened his window a crack before he stuck his cigarette out of it and flicked the ashes out of it.

"Do I? Well I'm sorry but I guess that you wouldn't understand how I feel since Sasame doesn't seem to have any problems with sharing her secrets with you." He told her as Sakura breathed a deep and heavy sigh and rested her elbow on top of her lap and her head inside her hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six; The Prophecy

Naruto hid his face against the wall and started to count. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" he exclaimed before he opened his eyes and turned around. "Alright! Ready or not! Here I come!" he cried. "Hmm,.. I wonder where Hiro could be hiding." He said to himself before he started searching the bedroom.

"Hiro!" he called before he pulled back the curtain and looked behind it. Although unfortunately for him he found that it was empty. "Oh well, I guess that he isn't back here." He said while he scratched his head and then turned around and continued searching the room. Hiro giggled quietly underneath the bed while he hugged his knees up towards his chest.

"This is great, Uncle Naruto will _never_ find me under here!" he whispered excitedly.

Meanwhile Sasuke and AJ had been pulling their vehicles into opposite sides of the parking lot. "You really look beautiful tonight Sasame." AJ began as they climbed out of the car together. "You really wouldn't even need all that makeup on." He told her as she smiled him and blushed.

"Thanks." She told him as he smiled back at her before offering her his arm. "Shall we?" he inquired.

"Yes, I do believe we shall." She replied before she took his arm and he escorted her inside. However Sasuke and Sakura were the first ones inside.

"Table for two please." Sasuke said while he led his wife up to the front of the line.

"Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." The man told them before he led them away towards their table.

 _…._

Sakura twirled her spaghetti around her fork while sneaking occasional glances at her husband. "Uh Sasuke? Are you alright? You're not eating anything." She told him as Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily before he propped his elbow up onto the table and rested his head upon it.

"Sorry. I was just wondering how Naruto and Hiro were doing." He told her before he turned his head and looked across the room.

"Then why are you staring at Sasame and AJ?" she asked him as he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her before he continued watching them.

Sasame took a bite of her chicken leg and glanced up at her father. "I really wish that he would stop staring at us." She said before setting her chicken down and taking a sip of Pepsi. Then all of a sudden she lifted her head and her eyes changed purple.

"Uh Sasame, are you alright?" AJ questioned her anxiously before they quickly turned back to green.

"Oh no. I'm sorry AJ but I have to go. Hiro and Uncle Naruto are in danger!" she exclaimed before she leapt out of her seat.

"Wait Sasame, what are you talking about? We just got here!" he cried as she rushed over to her parents' table breathing frantically.

"What is it? Your face is as white as a ghost." Sakura told her.

"I just had another vision! It was about Uncle Naruto and Hiro!" she cried while feeling her heart starting to pound against her chest.

"Now take a deep breath and just calm down." Sasuke began. "Tell us exactly what you saw." He told her.

"Doragon's planning on kidnapping them!" she hollered before Sasuke shot up out of his chair and raced outside.

"Wait Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she, Sasame, and AJ all hurried after him. Sasuke quickly dug his cellphone out of his pocket and pressed the speed dial button for Naruto's number before placing it back up to his ear.

"Can somebody _please_ tell me what's going on here?" AJ inquired.

"I'm psychic." Sasame replied.

"What!?" AJ shrieked with complete and utter astonishment and bewilderment before Sasuke hung up the phone.

"I have to go back to the hotel. Naruto's not answering his phone. He might be in danger and if he is, so could Hiro." He told them.

"I'm coming with you Sasuke." Sakura told him.

"No Sakura, I won't allow you to put yourself in danger as well. Especially after I specifically promised you that I wouldn't." he told her.

"But Naruto and Hiro are my family too and I love them both from the bottom of my heart." She told him.

"I'm coming too." Sasame began before slowly hanging her head. "It's all my fault that this happened. You and Mom both trusted me to help Uncle Naruto watch Hiro but I couldn't keep my priorities straight." She said as Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine but I want you two to either stay by me or stay together. I love you both so much that I'd never forgive myself if something ever happened to you." He told them before Sasame turned her head and looked back over at AJ.

"I'm really sorry AJ. I promise that I'll find some way to make it up to you." She told him before she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and then planted a soft and tender kiss on his cheek and then turned around and followed both of her parents out into the parking lot as it started pouring rain out of the sky once again.

 _….._

Sasuke's heart leapt for joy once he caught a glimpse of Naruto sitting on the bench outside of the hotel. Naruto heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while resting his head upon his hands. Sasuke quickly put on the brakes and put the car in park next to the curb before flinging off his seatbelt and racing over to him. "Naruto! Thank God you're alright! I was worried _sick_ about you! And so was Sakura and Sasame." He told him before he sat down beside him. "Where's Hiro?" he questioned him before a tear rolled down his cheek. Naruto sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "Naruto? What happened?" he inquired while wrapping his arm around him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, Doragon came back for him and I couldn't stop him. We were playing hide and go seek and I couldn't even _find_ him in time." He told him before Sasuke gently started rubbing his back.

"Oh come on Naruto, I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault." Sasuke told him.

"It's not fair though. First I lose track of Hokori and now Hiro. Doragon said that he wanted him because of his great powers. But he probably doesn't even have any powers. Doragon probably just used that as an excuse." Naruto said with another sniff before Sasuke pulled him inside his chest and rested his head against his.

"Don't worry Naruto. We're going to get him back. I promise you that." He assured him.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven; Missing

Sakura and Sasame climbed out of the car and walked over to them. "What happened Sasuke? Where's our son?" she asked him quietly as he glanced nervously up at her. Naruto sniffed again and wiped away his tears. "He's gone isn't he? Doragon took him." She realized.

"Yes but I already promised Naruto that we would get him back and we will." Sasuke told her.

"But how are we going to find him? He could be anywhere by now." Sasame said heaving a rather heavy and long drawn out sigh.

"We'll use Hinata's and Himawari's byakugan." Sasuke replied. "That is Naruto Sakura and I will. You on the other hand are staying here and going to bed." He told her.

"But Dad that's totally unfair! If Himawari can come then why can't I!?" she cried indignantly with a stomp of her foot.

"Because she's not my daughter and you are. I've already lost one of my children and I don't plan on losing another one." He told her.

"Grr! You don't have any faith in me at all!" she shrieked before she burst into tears and ran inside the lobby. Then she sniffed, brushed away her tears, and dug her cellphone out of her pocket. After that she started dialing AJ's number. She brought it up to her ear and it rang a few times before he answered the phone.

"Hello?" he questioned.

"Hi." She sobbed.

"What's the matter, you sound upset. Haven't your parents found your little brother yet?" he asked her but she quickly shook her head in response.

"No." she replied. "I want to go find him just as much as they do but my father won't let me. He keeps treating me like I'm Hiro's age. So I'm running away and finding him myself." She told him.

"You really shouldn't do that! It's dangerous!" he exclaimed as she shook her head again

"I don't care! I'm going to prove to my father that I'm not a little kid anymore!" she cried.

"Sasame don't!" he exclaimed but it was already too late.

"I'm sorry AJ." She began with a sniff. "Goodbye." She told him before she hung up the phone and sniffed again. Then she stored her phone back inside her pocket, brushed away some more of her tears before turning around and walking away.

Meanwhile Sasuke was finally removing his arm from around Naruto's shoulder. "Come on Naruto, let's go back inside and get Hinata and Himawari." He told him before he stood up and they both walked inside. Naruto heaved a sad little sigh and sniffed before rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Hey wait a minute, where did Sasame go?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh shit! Don't tell me!" he cried before he ran over to the front desk. "Sumimasen, naji murasakirro no kami de koko no on'nanoko o mimashita ka!?" he cried frantically while his heart pounded against his chest.

"Take it easy Sasuke, she doesn't have a clue what you're saying!" Naruto shouted in English as Sasuke pointed to her.

"You, see,.." he began pointing to his eyes. "girl?" he inquired as the woman stared at him blankly as Naruto heaved a deep and heavy sigh.

"He's looking for his daughter." He explained.

"Yes she was just in here and she has purple hair." Sasuke told her.

"Oh yeah, her. She just left." She told him.

"What!?" Naruto and Sasuke shouted at exactly the same time.

"What do you mean she left!? Why on earth would you let a sixteen year old girl leave all by herself!?" he cried. "Where did she go anyway?" he questioned her eagerly but she simply just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me where she was going." She told him.

"Oh great first Hiro and now Sasame. What are we going to do?" he asked Sasuke who slowly hung his head.

"I don't know." He admitted before AJ walked in through the front door and gently touched his shoulder. Sasuke quickly spun around and looked at him.

"I do." He told him.

 _…._

Sasame finished packing her bag and then headed down to the bus stop. The bus pulled up to the curb and then opened its doors for her. "Hey, what's a young thing like you doing out here so late at night?" the driver asked her. "Do your parents know where you are?" he wondered.

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind." She responded before she climbed aboard. "Take me down to the docks." She told him before the doors sealed tightly shut again behind her. Then she sat down and turned her head to look out the window while a lone tear rolled down her cheek before the bus started to move and she silently hoped and prayed that he wouldn't turn her into the police.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke rode in the backseat of AJ's car while Sakura agreed to stay at the hotel just in case either or both of the children showed up back there. Naruto leaned his head upon Sasuke's shoulder. "I really hope this works and this guy knows what he's doing. I've never been so scared before in my life." He told him as Sasuke rested his head down against him.

"I know me neither." He admitted. "What if we don't make it in time?" he questioned him anxiously.

"Don't worry Sasuke we will." Naruto reassured him even though he didn't seem all that certain about it himself. "We _have_ to." He whispered as Sasuke slowly lifted his head and gazed down at him before kissing his cheek and then laid his head back down and wrapped his arm around him tightly.

 _…_

Sakura paced the bedroom floor while she anxiously awaited for a phone call from Naruto, Sasuke, the police, or either of her two children. Then she turned her head and looked out the window into the dark pouring rain. She slowly walked over closer to it as she heard a low rumble of thunder in the background and saw a quick flash of lightning coming down from out of the sky. "Where are you?" she whispered to herself before silent tears started rolling down her cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight; The Shot Heard Around The World

 _Alright, I'm sorry that it's been a few days but I've been rather busy lately and going outside enjoying the beautiful weather while I still can. Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter!_

As soon as the bus pulled up the docks Sasame quickly got off the bus and then discovered that she was surrounded by police cars everywhere that were blaring their sirens loudly at her or so she thought. However that's when she caught a glimpse of Mitsuki running away. "Freeze and put your hands over your head! We've got you surrounded!" one of the police officers cried but the young man continued running away. Unfortunately for him little did he know that Sasame would be there to surprise him once he had rounded the corner.

Then she immediately turned on her sharingan and glared at him with it. "Listen Sasame," he began putting his hands out in front of him to stop her. "It isn't what it looks like." He assured her.

"Oh really? Well that's good because it totally looked like you were trying to kill me and Uncle Naruto the last time we met. And now it looks like you're trying to run from the law." She told him.

"It wasn't me!" he hollered.

"Oh really? Then who was it? Tiny Tim?" she questioned him with disbelief.

"I mean I know that it looked like me but it really wasn't. _I_ wasn't the one that tried to kill you guys. Doragon had created a clone that transformed into me so that Himawari would lose her trust in me." He explained. "Please believe me Sasame, I would never do anything to hurt you or Naruto." He told her.

"Why should I believe you!? You're Orochimaru's son!" she snapped.

"And _you're_ Sasuke's daughter." He pointed out. "But that doesn't mean that I think you'll turn out to be a rogue ninja like he was." He said.

"Okay, so if it really was a clone that tried to kill us, then why are you running from the police now?" she asked him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily before glancing down at the ground.

"Because I'm a wanted criminal." He told her.

"But you're innocent." She said as her eye color slowly changed back to green.

"I know that and you know that. But after I was spotted with Doragon it'll be really tough to convince them that." He told her.

"Then I'll just tell them." She said but he just simply shook his head at her.

"No Sasame, they'll only think that you're helping me." He told her. "Just do me one favor and tell Himawari I'm sorry and that I love her." He told her as she slowly nodded at him.

"Alright, I will." She told him before she watched him turn around and run away. The next second she felt somebody grab ahold of her body and turn around. That's when suddenly she came face to face with her father. "Dad." She began with a gasp of astonishment. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him before Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"I could ask you the same thing. Just what exactly did you think that you were doing by running away like that!?" he hollered.

"I'm sorry Papa, I just wanted to find Hiro all by myself so that I could prove to you how responsible I was and that you could trust me." She told him sadly while she hung her head and stared down at the ground.

"Yeah, well, you didn't. All you did was show me that I've got to keep a closer eye on you." He told her. "Come on, you're grounded." He told her before he grabbed ahold of her arm and then started dragging her away before coming face to face with Doragon.

"Well, well, well." He began with a sneer. "Looks like Princess Sasame decided that it was a smart idea to come out here all alone. Too bad that she didn't listen to her father!"

"Where's Hiro!" Sasuke hollered while scrunching up his face in anger

"Yeah! Where's my little brother!" Sasame yelled.

"My, my, aren't we a brave little princess?" Doragon said.

"Shut up and tell me where my son is!" Sasuke shouted on the top of his lungs. "And why do you keep calling her a princess?" he inquired.

"You mean that she hasn't told you?" Doragon questioned him back with astonishment. "I'm surprised since ever since she could talk she's dreamed of royalty,." He began. "King Sasuke." He finished as Sasuke just simply widened his eyes in shock and stared at him. "Don't worry, you'll find out what all this means soon enough. As for right now, I think I'll take the girl and keep the boy." He said.

"Oh yeah? Over my dead body!" Naruto exclaimed before everyone quickly whirled around and saw him standing there with his arms crossed. "Come on! Let's settle this right here, right now!" he cried as Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto." He whispered while turning over to gaze at him.

"Now if you want to live to see another day you'll let Sasuke and Sasame go and tell me where Hiro is!" he snapped.

"Speaking of Hiro, why is it that you've always got to play one? Why don't you let the Uchihas stand up for themselves for once?" Doragon asked him glancing over at him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Because I love them that's why! And when you love somebody you have to protect them with all your might! Otherwise it's just empty words. You see, when you're the hokage the whole entire village is like your family and it's your job to protect them. However, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasame, and Hiro are much more precious to me than anyone else except for my own wife and children.

I stand here in front of you fighting for them because I know that they would do the same for me. Sure, Sasuke might have done some awful things inside his past but that was then and this is now. I've forgiven him because he truly is a different person now. Not only is he my best friend in the whole entire world but he is also my brother. And a true friend is always ready to lay their life down for the other one." He said.

"Those are indeed some strong words Naruto Uzumaki. Too bad that that friend has to be you." Doragon said before he withdrew a pistol from his pocket and shot him in the chest and Sasame let out a petrified shriek as Naruto collapsed onto his knees.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted on the top of his lungs as he raced over to him while Naruto felt the blood spilling out of his chest. "Just hang on Naruto you're going to be alright." He told him as Naruto placed a hand onto his chest before collapsing inside Sasuke's arms. "Naruto? Can you hear me brother?" he questioned him but Naruto's eyes stayed locked shut. "Brother?" Sasuke asked him again while placing a tender hand to his cheek and gazing down at his face while Sasame nervously bit her lip.

 **Dum, dum, dum,.. cliffhanger! Muhahaha! I am so evil!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine; The First Kiss

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit short but the next one SHOULD be longer_

Sasuke, Sakura, and Sasame rushed into the hospital room to greet Hinata and Himawari. Sakura took ahold of Sasuke's hand and then looked over at Hinata. "How is he?" she asked her.

"He's still unconscious from all of the loss of blood that he had, but from the healing powers of the Nine-Tailed fox and all of the medical attention that he's receiving at the moment, the good news is that all of the doctors think that he'll survive." She replied as Sakura took a deep sigh of relief.

"Did you hear that Sasuke? Naruto's going to be alright." She told him but Sasuke just simply hung his head. "Uh Sasuke? Are you alright?" she questioned.

"Yeah,…" he began slowly before lifting his head up to meet her gaze. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm still worried about Hiro, and I was thinking about something Doragon said before he shot him." He said.

"Don't worry about Hiro, Mom and I have already located him with our byakugan." Himawari began. "And it looks like Mitsuki was the one to rescue him. They're both on their way here right now." She told him.

"Speaking of Mitsuki, there's something I have to tell you about him." Sasame began. "He wasn't the one who tried to kill me and Uncle Naruto before. It was one of Doragon's clones. He told me to tell you that he was sorry and he loves you but seeing as he's currently being seen as a wanted criminal you can't be together. I'm sorry Himawari, but he said that it was for your own protection." She told her before she sadly hung her head and breathed out a long and deep sigh.

"It's alright. I understand. Really." She replied before Sasame turned her head and looked over at her father.

"And Papa, I can answer your question about why Doragon called you a king. You see, I've been having these dreams and visions about us ruling the land of snow." She told him.

"Well, if that's the case then why didn't you just tell us about it?" Sakura wondered.

"Because I thought that I was going crazy! After all, I know that you're adopted but I don't believe that you have any royal blood do you?" Sasame questioned her.

"Not as far as I'm aware of." Sakura began with a shake of her head. "But still, it isn't a good idea to keep secrets from us. Especially if you're having dreams and visions about something like that." She told her daughter.

"I'm going to go see Naruto." Sasuke began before he turned over to Hinata and Himawari. "I'll leave Hiro in your capable hands then." He told them before he turned around and started walking over to the front desk. "I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki's room." He said to the woman behind the desk.

"Name?" she inquired.

"Sasuke Uchiha. I'm his best friend." He told her before she scribbled something down on the piece of paper and then glanced up at him.

"Very well, make it short though. You'll only get ten to fifteen minutes at the most. This young man needs his rest. He's in room 304." She told him.

"Arigato." He told her before he turned around and walked away just as AJ was racing into the lobby heading straight towards Sasame.

"Sasame are you alright?" he questioned her breathing frantically. "I came as soon as I heard, where's Hiro?" he asked her continuing to breathing heavily while his heart pounded against his chest.

"Relax, he's fine. Mitsuki's bringing him and my father's going to check up Naruto and make sure that he's doing alright." She told him.

"That's good, now come with me. I need to talk to you." He told her before he took ahold of her hand and dragged her out the door before she could get out another word edgewise and protest.

 _…._

Sasuke slowly opened Naruto's door and walked inside it and then he shut it quietly behind him and heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while he gazed down at him. After that he walked over to his bedside and sat down next to the man that he had come to know and love as his little brother. He glanced up at the ceiling and folded his hands together.

"Lord, since you know everything I already know that you know that I am not a praying man. But please, don't take Naruto away from me. He is such a good man, a great hokage, and a wonderful father and uncle. Not to mention that he's my best friend in the whole entire world." He said before gazing back down at his little brother with a solemn expression on his face and blinked away a tear. "And I'm just not ready to say goodbye yet." He finished softly while another one rolled down his cheek.

Meanwhile AJ and Sasame were busy strolling down the sidewalk hand in hand. "You really scared me Sasame, you can't just go running off like that. You could have been hurt." He told her.

"I know it was a really stupid thing to do. Please don't hate me for it." She said before he quickly grabbed ahold of her body and turned it towards him.

"I could _never_ do that." He began. "Never. I couldn't even if I tried." He told her while gazing deeply inside her eyes. "Just promise me one thing Sasame. Never do that again." He said.

"I promise AJ." He told her while she gazed back inside his eyes. Then he tucked some loose strands of her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin back before they both closed their eyes and their lips met for the very first time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty; Homeward Bound

Naruto slowly fluttered his eyelids open and opened his eyes taking his first deep breath of air on his own. "Sasuke." He whispered while reaching out and placing his own hand on top of his. Sasuke gasped and quickly embraced him.

"Naruto, you're alive." He began hugging him tightly before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He told him before he broke the embrace and looked at him.

"I,.. I saw my father. And Hokori. They told me that it wasn't my time yet and that God was answering your prayer." He said as a tear trickled down his cheek. "Please don't be mad at me for saying this, but I sort of wish it was." He admitted before Sasuke placed a tender hand to his cheek and wiped his tear away with his thumb.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm just glad that you decided to stay with me because I need you and so does everybody else." He told him.

"Really? Even after you've told me what a pain and idiot I am all the time?" Naruto questioned him.

"I'm your brother. I'm _supposed_ to tell you things like that. And believe me every word is true." Sasuke told him before Naruto sadly hung his head.

"Oh." He replied sadly as he took a deep breath and turned his head away from him. Then Sasuke placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"But just remember, it doesn't matter how annoying you are, I'm always going to love you with all of my heart. If you don't believe me just ask Sakura and Sasame, we annoy each other all the time." He told him with a grin as Naruto returned it.

"Hn. You're just lucky that I love you too." He told him before they threw their arms around each other and embraced each other again.

 _….._

As time went by Naruto's health got better and pretty soon he was back to his normal condition. Sasuke was very unhappy about how much time Sasame had been spending with AJ, (Sasame didn't think that he knew about their kiss though) but he was rather relieved when it came time to say goodbye to him since they were about to venture on their journey home. "Is everyone packed and ready to go?" Sasuke questioned everyone that morning as Sakura just simply groaned and rolled over inside her bed barely being able to keep her eyes open.

"I never thought that I would see the day when you were up before everybody else. You didn't even willingly wake up this early when the children were babies." She told him.

"I know, I just don't want to miss our flight." He said before his eyes started scanning the room. "Speaking of everyone else where's our daughter?" he questioned her. It had turned out that at that same time Sasame was busy walking down the sidewalk in front of the hotel strolling hand in hand together as they usually did.

"I really wish that you didn't have to go." AJ told her.

"Yeah me too. I'm going to miss you _so_ much AJ." She told him before she turned around to face him and she closed her eyes while he tilted her chin back and closed his own eyes as he kissed her lips passionately.

"I know." He began as they slowly pulled away from each other. "But at least we'll be able to stay in touch. Who knows? Maybe I'll even be able to visit you someday." He told her.

"I hope so, because I love you AJ." She told him.

"I love you too." He said before they both closed their eyes and leaned into kiss each other again. However, they were suddenly interrupted by Naruto and Hinata walking outside with both of their children following them right behind them.

"Aha!" he exclaimed excitedly while pointing a finger at them. "I _knew_ that you were a couple! I tried to tell your parents that but they wouldn't listen to me! Well, maybe your mother believed me a little bit, but Sasuke either didn't hear a single word that I was saying or he pretended that he didn't." he said as both of them opened their eyes again and then whirled around to face him.

"Please don't say anything Uncle Naruto." Sasame began while clutching onto AJ's hand tightly. "You know that my father will have a fit if he finds out about us." She told him.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He began reassuringly with a grin. "I promise." He told her as they both smiled back at him. "However, you better hurry up and say goodbye before your parents start worrying about you too much." He told her. "Not to mention that your father will have a cow if we miss our flight." He said and as if on que Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the building while Sakura carried Hiro inside her arms.

"Sasame!" Sakura exclaimed with disbelief while at the same time breathing a sigh of relief.

"I told you!" Hiro cried as Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared at his daughter.

"Mother,.. Father,.." Sasame began slowly while glancing from one parent to the other.

"How many times do we have to tell you that you're supposed to tell us before you go running off like that!?" Sakura scolded.

"I'm sixteen years old! When are you going to let me go where I want to!? I'm not Taki and I really don't appreciate you trying to keep a leash on me all the time! When are you going to stop treating me like a child!?" Sasame yelled back at her.

"When you stop acting like one." Sasuke began. "You and I are going to have a little talk young lady. So say goodbye to AJ." He told her as she slowly turned her head and gazed at the man that she had come to fall in love with.

"Goodbye AJ." She told him breathing a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Goodbye." He told her giving her a tiny little wave before she turned around and walked away with the rest of her family.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One; The Hardest Thing

 _I'm sorry that it's been a little while since I last updated but I've been working on an original story on Fictionpress entitled The Touch of God. My Fictionpress username is on my profile so if you're interested in it go ahead and give it a read. Anyway, sorry for the delay and here's the next chapter so I really hope that you enjoy it!_

Naruto heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while hanging his head in sorrow as he made it back to his car. "Well, I guess this is it. I'll never see Hokori again." He said before Sasuke placed a comforting and reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

"Yes you will." He told him as Naruto smiled sadly up at him.

"Thanks Sasuke I needed that." He said before Sasuke pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Don't mention it." He told him before they broke out of the embrace and Sasuke poked him in the forehead with both of his fingers. "I love you and I'll see you at home." He said.

"I love you too buddy." Naruto began. "And don't forget, you owe me ramen and the use of your car." He told him as Sasuke grinned at him.

"I know, but don't _you_ forget that it's just around the block and if you put any dents in it you'll be reunited with your son sooner than you think." He told him before he pulled his hand away from him and Naruto rapidly started rubbing his temple.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." He said with a scowl before he turned around and climbed inside the driver's seat slamming the door tightly shut behind him.

 _…._

Naruto and Sasuke both returned their rental cars before they walked across the parking lot with their families and into the airport. "Mommy, I have to go potty!" Hiro exclaimed as Sakura carried him inside.

"Alright honey, I'll take you there." She told him.

"I don't need your help, Imma big boy now." He assured her.

"I know that, but you're not big enough to read yet. Especially in English." She told him while she carried him away and Sasuke took Sasame aside.

"You and I have to have a talk young lady." He began.

"Don't you mean that you're going to talk to me? After all, you never let me get a say in the matter." She told him.

"That's because you're only a child and I am your father so you have to do what I tell you to!" he snapped. "And I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but I never want you seeing that boy again." He told her.

"What!? But that's not fair! I love AJ and he loves me! He told me so before we left!" she cried.

"First of all you just met each other so you couldn't possibly know that, and second of all, you're way too young to even know what love feels like." He told her.

"No I'm not! You don't know how I feel!" she shouted back at him angrily.

"Look Sasame, I'm only trying to protect you." He told her but she quickly just shook her head and backed away from him.

"No you're not! All you're trying to do is ruin my life! And you know what? It's working! I really hope that I am a princess because then you wouldn't be able to tell me what to do anymore!" she snapped before she turned around and ran away with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sasame!" Sasuke called after her before he took a deep breath and shook his head as he watched her go.

 _…_

Sasame didn't utter a single word to either of her parents on the flight back to Japan. In fact she decided to remain silent altogether while she stared out the window. When they finally landed back in Tokyo Naruto turned over to look at Sasuke. "Family problems?" he questioned him.

"More like teenage girl problems since I'm not the one who has the problem." He said.

"Listen Sasuke, I realize that I'm the last one for giving you advice." Naruto began but Sasuke just simply looked at him. "Oh alright fine I'll admit it. So I'm the first one to. Anyway, don't you think that you're being a little bit rough on her?" he questioned him.

"No!" Sasuke snapped while quickly whirling his head around to face him.

"Now hold on a second, before you start getting pissed off at me hear me out first." Naruto pleaded. "Anyway, when my daughter first started dating Mitsuki it freaked me out too. Mostly because his father tried to kill me and the rest of my family. But that's when Himawari told me something that really made me think and I never forgot it. She told me that if I ever expected her to make her own decisions that I would first have to do one of the hardest things that I ever had to do, even harder than becoming the hokage." He said.

"Really?" Sasuke asked him while raising his eyebrows questioning. "What was that?" he wondered.

"That's simple. I would just have to learn how to trust her." Naruto told him as he just simply looked at him. "Look Sasuke, Sasame's a good kid. A really good kid. In fact I couldn't love her more if she was my own daughter." He began. "But how do you ever expect her how to turn into a smart and well-mannered young lady if you don't trust her to be. After all, she loves AJ. But right now the thing that matters most to her in the whole entire world is your approval. AJ might be her first actual boyfriend but you were her first love life and still are.

I mean you were one of the first ones to hold her when she was a baby and hear her take her first breath. Do you really want to ruin that special relationship and bond that you have between each other?" Naruto asked him as Sasuke's mind flashed back to several occasions where he had tried to sever the bond that he had with him and took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"No." he finally responded. "Thanks Naruto, I'm going to set aside some time and talk to her when we get home." He said.

"No problem buddy. I'm always here for you whenever you need me. I love you Sasuke." He told him before he extended his fist towards him.

"I love you too." Sasuke said while they bumped their fists together and exchanged warm and loving smiles before turning around and walking away in opposite directions.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two; A Promise Kept

 _I'm sorry for the delay, I've been a little bit busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

That day Sasuke was true to his word and as soon as he and his family got home he sat his daughter down on the couch and sat down next to her. "Listen Sasame," he began before he turned his head over to look at her. "I just wanted to apologize to you." He told her.

"What?" she questioned him with uncertainty before sticking a finger inside her ear and twisting it.

"You were right. I was out of line. You're a young lady now so it's about time that I start treating you like one." He said.

"Alright, so what's the catch?" she inquired while eyeing him suspiciously.

"There's no catch. The only reason that I acted like that was because I was scared." He admitted.

"Really? What were you so afraid of? I can take care of myself." She told him.

"I know that honey. You weren't the one that I was worried about. See, you're a very pretty girl and I didn't want to see my little girl being taken advantage of." He explained but she just simply shook her head at him.

"But I'm not a little girl anymore Papa. Besides, I already told you, AJ loves me and he would never hurt me." She told him before he slowly nodded at her.

"I realize that now." He told her.

"Does that mean that you approve of him?" she asked him before he nodded again.

"Yes, but on one condition." He replied.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"Do you remember what I told you when you first learned to walk?" he asked her back.

"Come on Dad, I was a year old. I don't even remember what I had for breakfast yesterday." She told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I told you to take it one step at a time because if you try going too fast, you're going to fall." He told her.

"Right. I'll remember that, I promise." She assured him.

"Good. Because I'm always going to be there for you to help you back up onto your feet again if you ever need me to." He told her.

"Thanks Dad, I really appreciate it. I love you." He told her before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you too." He told her while he hugged her back and planted a soft and tender kiss upon her cheek and then slowly backed out of the embrace. "So, now that we have the old team back together what do you say we pick up Taki and Chika?" he questioned her smiling at her warmly and lovingly.

"Alright." She replied smiling back at him.

"And then after that we'll get our back to school shopping done." He told her.

"Great." She said sarcastically with a groan and another roll of her eyes. Sasuke chuckled before he got up from the couch.

"I know, but sooner or later it has to get done." He told her before he turned around and exited the room.

 _…._

Naruto watched outside the window as Sasuke pulled into the driveway before he raced out the front door. That's when Sasuke put on the brakes and quickly put the car to a complete stop before putting the car in park and throwing off his seatbelt before climbing out of it. "Hey Sasuke, how did the school shopping go?" Naruto questioned him eagerly.

"Eh, just about as usual." He responded with a slight shrug. "Both of the children were happy to see the animals though." He told him.

"Of course they were. I bet you and Sakura were too." Naruto said.

"Well, let's just put it this way Naruto,.." he began. "I was really happy to see Taki, and he was really happy to see me. Chika on the other hand, I don't think she really gave a damn. She just started washing her face and glancing up at me with an angry and irritated look upon her face. Although I didn't really expect anything else coming from a cat." He finished.

"Well I'm glad that everything worked out and that you and Sasame are speaking to each other again, but I do believe that you have a promise to keep to me." Naruto said eagerly while he trembled with excitement.

"I know,.. I was sort of avoiding it but here you go." Sasuke told him while he handed the keys over to him.

"Gee thanks buddy you really are the best!" Naruto exclaimed before he tried grabbing the keys away from him but Sasuke continued holding on tightly for dear life. Naruto finally managed to yank them out of his hand and started racing towards the car.

"Once around the block do you hear me!?" Sasuke hollered.

"Yes sure buddy anything you say!" Naruto called back over his shoulder before pulling onto the door handle and climbing inside the driver's seat. Sasuke just simply sighed and shook his head while he watched him drive away.

"I'll be lucky if I see him again by Christmas." He said to himself after his friend had gone and then suddenly he got an idea. It was as if an imaginary lightbulb had lit up over his head. He turned around and walked up the driveway and over to the front door before he started rapping his knuckles upon it.

"I'm coming!" he heard Hinata cry out from inside and a few seconds later she opened the door. "Oh, hello Sasuke." She said. "I take it that Naruto's already gone."

"Oh yeah, it didn't take him long either. All it took was one glimpse at my car and before I even had a chance to say goodbye to him he was already out of the driveway." He told her.

"Sounds like Naruto alright." She replied with a giggle.

"Anyway, with Christmas coming up in a few months I was wondering whether or not you guys would be interested in getting a new member of the family." He said.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three; The Letter

"Hello everybody! Naruto Uzumaki here! I just wanted to give a few announcements,.. first of all,.. you've finally made it to the middle of the story! Congratulations!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"That really isn't something to be congratulating them about, they were going to make it here sooner or later." Sasuke told him as he quickly shot a glare over at him and a few minutes of silence passed between them.

"So anyway, the next announcement is that during the next and final chapter in the Uchiha saga (except for a spinoff series) there will be a Q and A session in the middle of it. That means that you can leave a question in either this review section or the next story's and one of us (or all of us) will answer it for you or at least _try_ to. However there will no inappropriate questions answered (Sasuke and I have both already established that we're not gay we're just really good friends and love each other like brothers so that question will not be allowed) and all of us here do believe in God and are spiritual in some sense so that question will not be answered either." He explained. "So please start sending in your questions! Sasuke also has another announcement to make." He said.

"As it has already been stated before, in the first week of October An Uchiha Halloween will be coming out. Chucky Ray will _try_ to post it on the fifth but as of right now and all of the delays for chapter updates already I can't make any promises." Sasuke said.

"So anyway, I believe that those are all the announcements that we have to make so far so enjoy the rest of the story and don't forget to review with all of your comments and questions! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed proudly as a wide grin stretched across his face and he let out a mischievous little giggle.

 _…._

Before Sasuke and Sakura knew it, Sasame went back to high school (and started going on missions again) and they were alone again except for the fact that they still had Hiro, Taki, and Chika. That night after they had undressed themselves (and Sasuke was crawling over Sakura kissing her lips passionately then kissing her all the way down body) a sudden thought came to Sakura's mind. "You know what Sasuke, I think that I want to have another baby." She told him as Sasuke suddenly stopped and stared at her.

"What?" he questioned her with disbelief and complete incredibility. "Cherry you know I love you but with all due respect are you crazy? We just finished potty training Hiro not too long ago. I was just really starting to get used to the fact that I wouldn't have to smell the scent of dirty diapers again until we become grandparents. You know, grandparents? That way we can have fun with the children and then send them back home again." He told her.

"I know Sasuke, but I really miss having babies around. Besides, you know that ever since the day that Hiro was born Sasame wanted a sister. Actually, she's wanted a sister ever since she was Hiro's age." She told him with a giggle.

"Well I've always wanted to be a famous electric guitarist in a rock band but I don't see that happening either." He told her.

"Really?" Sakura questioned him. "I never knew that."

"That's not the point. If we have another kid now by the time he or she graduates high school and leaves home we'll be in one ourselves." He told her.

" _Please_ Sasuke, at least promise me that you'll think about it." She said while Sasuke glanced up at the ceiling.

"Alright. Thinking, thinking, thinking,.. no." he told her before he glanced back down at her.

"Gee, I hope you didn't strain anything." Sakura remarked sarcastically before he planted another passionate kiss upon her lips.

"Come on Sakura, let's not fight. You already know how much I hate it when we do." He told her.

"So that's it then, I don't have _any_ say in this?" she questioned him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Look, if you really want another kid there are other options here that doesn't have to involve you getting pregnant again." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she wondered while scrunching up her face with complete and utter confusion and bewilderment.

"Well, you're adopted aren't you? We could adopt an older kid so we wouldn't have to go through having another baby inside the house and having to worry about it waking Hiro up. Besides, we would be able to choose which one we wanted as well. It would be like shopping." He told her when suddenly Sakura's face lit up with excitement since he had just said the magic word.

"Alright, you've got yourself a deal." She told him as he smiled warmly down at her while she grinned back at him and then they started passionately kissing again (every once in a while Sasuke would slip his tongue inside her mouth) and making out.

 _…_

The next morning after Sakura made breakfast Sasame quickly gave her and Sasuke each a peck on the cheek before she hurried out the door. "I'll see you guys later! I love you!" she called with a wave over her shoulder.

"Love you too!" Sasuke shouted back before she slammed the door tightly shut behind her.

"So, now what?" Hiro wondered as he remained seated at the table.

"Well, it's a nice day, why don't we go play catch in the backyard just you and me?" Sasuke suggested. "We'll have a little bit of father and son time." He told him with a grin.

"Yay!" Hiro exclaimed excitedly while throwing his arms up into the air. "Come on Taki, let's go!" he cried before leaping down onto the ground and running out of the kitchen. Taki let out a proud and energetic bark before he raced after him wagging his tail.

"Well you boys go ahead and have some fun." Sakura began while she turned her head and watched the mailman delivering a stack of mail inside their mailbox. "I'll be right back." She said before she turned around and walked out the front door and headed down the driveway. As she opened the lid to the mailbox she saw a fancy pink envelope sitting on top of it and saw that it was addressed to her. "That's strange, I wonder who this is from." She said to herself before she closed the lid again and tore the envelope open and started reading it silently to herself. Then she let out a rather loud and astonished gasp and placed a hand over her heart. "Sasuke! Sasuke come quick!" she exclaimed before quickly darting inside the house again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four; Brothers Forever

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura cried while continuing to breathe heavily and frantically as she raced out into the backyard. Sasuke just simply heaved a heavy sigh before slowly turning his head over to look at her.

"Do you mind? We _are_ sort of busy here." He told her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is really important. In fact, I'm afraid that it's more important right now than playing catch with your son." She said.

"It very well better be." He muttered underneath his breath but grew concerned at the sudden worried look upon his wife's face.

"Sasame was right. All of her dreams and visions were true. Sasuke, she's really a princess to the land of snow and you and I are the king and queen." She told him before she handed the letter over to him. "Here, read it for yourself." She told him before he quickly snatched the letter out of her hand and started reading it silently to himself.

 _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha,_

 _Since the passing of our dearly departed Queen Yukie, we're delighted to inform you that before her passing she has named you the new king and queen to the land of snow out of gratitude for what you had done for her back when you were only Genin. Please send us your answer ASAP._

 _Sincerely, Isamu Fujino_

Sasuke slowly glanced back up at his wife. "Why didn't they just email Naruto about this instead?" he questioned her. "After all, _he's_ really the one who helped her out." He said.

"I know, but Yuki probably already knew that he's already the hokage of our village so he couldn't possibly be the rightful heir to the throne." She told him.

"You do realize what this means now don't you? If we both agree to be the king and queen and Sasame agrees to be the princess, our four year old son will be the prince." She said before they both turned their heads and looked down at the little boy who clutched a rather large baseball inside his hand.

"So? Are we going to play or what?" he wondered as Sakura breathed a little sigh of relief since he didn't appear that he had heard any of their conversation. Or if he did, he hadn't been paying attention. Sakura knew that ruling another land would be a huge responsibility on anybody let alone somebody that young.

"Uh Hiro, change of plans. You're going to stay here with Mommy. Daddy's got some work that he has to do." Sasuke told him before Sakura quickly pulled him aside.

"Come on Sasuke, we'll deal with this some other time. You promised him that you would spend some time with him." She whispered.

"I know." Sasuke began. "But right now he's not the one that I'm worried about. I also promised Naruto the year that we came back to the village that we'd never leave him again." He told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Poor Naruto, he's going to be _crushed_ when he finds out." She said.

"Don't remind me." Sasuke told her while he gazed at her with a solemn expression on his face. "But I'm going to have to talk to him about it sooner or later so I might as well get it over with." He told her before he planted a soft and tender kiss on her cheek. "I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can." He said.

"Alright." She began with a nod. "I love you too Sasuke, and please do me a favor and break it to him gently alright? He's my brother and one of my best friends and I can't stand to see him upset." She told him while slowly glancing down at the ground.

"I know, me neither. And I will. See you later." He told her before she watched him turn around and walk away.

 _…_

Sasuke sped down the street on his motorcycle before he turned the corner and pulled into Naruto's driveway where he was busy playing a solo game of basketball. Sasuke stopped and parked his bike and slowly removed his helmet while Naruto made a slam dunk into the basket. Then he stopped and turned around to face his friend. "Oh hey Sasuke, what's up?" he questioned him with a grin.

"I didn't know that you played basketball. Especially like that." Sasuke told him while grinning back at him.

"Thanks." Naruto replied with a blush before he picked the basketball off the ground and threw it to Sasuke who successfully caught it. "Hey, you're pretty good yourself. Want to play a little one on one?" he asked him but Sasuke just simply heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh and shook his head.

"Not right now. There's something that I have to talk to you about." He said.

"Really? What's that?" Naruto asked before catching a glimpse of the sad sorrowful look upon his friend's face. "Did somebody else die or something?" he wondered.

 _"Yeah, our friendship."_ Sasuke thought to himself. For he knew that once Naruto found out the truth that he wouldn't want to even know him anymore let alone be his friend. "No. It's nothing like that. It's just that Sakura and I are going on another little trip." He told him.

"Oh." Naruto responded sadly while hanging his head. "Where are you going?" he asked him.

"Well,.. uh,.. forever. You see Sasame's vision came true. Sakura and I are going to be the new king and queen to the land of snow. We're moving there." He explained.

"What!?" Naruto shrieked before slowly backing away from him. "You're leaving? Even after we just got back and you _promised_ me that you wouldn't ever leave me again!?" he exclaimed as Sasuke breathed another heavy sigh. "I thought I meant something to you! Or did you lie to me about that too!?" he hollered.

"No Naruto, don't ever say that. You mean _so_ much to me." Sasuke told him.

"Then why are you leaving me!? I thought that we were friends,.. brothers even!" he cried.

"We are brothers and we always will be no matter what I promise you that." Sasuke assured him.

"I don't believe you!" Naruto yelled with a quick shake of his head as tears started rolling down his cheek. "If you were really my brother you wouldn't break your promises!" he shouted before he turned around and ran away.

"Naruto please! Wait! Come back!" Sasuke cried as he put his helmet back on, turned on his motorcycle for a second time and sped after him.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five; Lost and Found

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted on the top of his lungs while peering through the cold, damp, darkness as best as he could with the use of his headlights through the pouring rain. He didn't even care that he was getting soaking wet. (although a part of him wished he had taken his car instead) He felt his heart pounding against his chest worrying himself sick over the status of his little brother. Finally he reluctantly decided to give up and went home.

"Sasuke," Sakura began anxiously as she watched her husband walk through the front door. "what took you so long? You're soaking wet." She told him as a roll of thunder sounded in the distance and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. That's when Sasuke turned to look at her and she saw that his eyes were full of tears. "Sasuke,.. what happened? Is Naruto alright?" she asked him before to her complete horror and astonishment he collapsed onto his knees and started sobbing hysterically.

"I lost him Sakura! I lost my baby brother!" he sobbed inside his hands. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have accepted that letter! I couldn't protect Hokori and stop him from dying, and now I've lost one of the best friends I ever had!" he told her before he continued to sob and his tears continually rolled down his cheek. "And I love him so much!" he exclaimed before Sakura knelt down in front of him.

"I know you do Sasuke. Just tell me what happened." She whispered softly and soothingly before he sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"He got mad at me when I told him that we were leaving. Then he ran away and I couldn't keep up with him." He explained with another sniff and a wipe of his nose.

"Alright here's what we're going to do. I'll go out and take Taki with me. He can track Naruto's scent. Meanwhile I want you to stay here with Hiro and Sasame will be home soon so you can keep her company as well. Then I want you to call the police. That way you'll be here in case he comes back. Just please promise me that whatever you do, try to keep both our children as calm as possible." She told him as he nodded sadly back at her.

"I will. As long as _you_ promise _me_ that you'll do whatever it takes to find Naruto. I can't live without him." He told her.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll find him. And I'll bring him back to you. I promise. And promises are something that I never break." She told him as she gently touched his shoulder before slowly rising to her feet and then headed over to the door and removed Taki's leash off its hook.

 _…._

Sakura yawned as Taki led her though the woods. She had spent the entire night looking for Naruto and she figured that the rest of her family probably didn't get much if any sleep either. "Naruto!" Sakura called as loud as she could while she led Taki to a stop. "This is crazy! Where is he!?" she hollered. She didn't want to admit it, but she was just as worried about her brother as Sasuke was. That's when suddenly Taki started pulling on his leash and finally managed to yank it out of her hand and ran away. "Hey! Taki! Come back here!" Sakura snapped before she started chasing after him.

After a few minutes the dog came to a stop in front of an old oak tree while sniffing the bottom of the trunk and wagging his tail excitedly. "Taki,.. you silly dog. Did you find a squirrel or something?" she asked him before she felt something small hit her on the top of her head. "Ouch!" she exclaimed as she grabbed both side of her heads and slowly tilted her head back. "Stupid tree." She muttered underneath her breath before she realized that she saw Naruto's legs dangling outside of the treehouse. "Naruto?" she questioned with uncertainty before she turned around and started climbing up the wooden steps that were nailed to the trunk. Sure enough Naruto was there to greet her.

"Huh? Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked her when suddenly Sakura felt a burst of rage inside her and punched him on the top of his head leaving a gigantic lump upon it afterwards.

"Ouch! Hey! What the fuck was that for!?" Naruto shrieked.

"You idiot! What are you doing here!? Sasuke's worried sick about you you know!" she hollered but that's when Naruto heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Or maybe he's just plain sick _of_ me." He said.

"Don't be ridiculous! Sasuke _loves_ you! When are you going to get that through that thick skull inside your head!?" Sakura shouted as Naruto slowly turned his head and glanced over at her.

"When he decides to start keeping his promises." He told her before she took a deep breath and finally started to calm down.

"Look Naruto, I know you're upset but you've got to realize that just because we're moving away doesn't mean that we'll never see each other again. I mean it's the twenty-first century for heaven's sake. Everyone except for Hiro has a cellphone. And we can always write and visit each other." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto began. "But it's just not going to be the same without you guys around. I'm really going to miss you." He told her before she placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"I know and we're going to miss you too. But right now you really need to come back with me and talk to Sasuke so that he knows you're alright." She told him as Naruto agreed and then they both turned around and started climbing back down the tree again.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six; A Gift of Love

"So, I see that you brought the mutt with you." Naruto remarked as they both started walking side by side while Taki trotted ahead of them wagging his tail.

"Yeah he tracked your scent for me. That's how I was able to find you." Sakura told him before he turned his head over to look at her.

"Was Sasuke really that worried about me?" he asked her.

"Yes he was really upset. I think that that's the most I've ever seen him cry." She replied before slowly turning her head away from him as Naruto breathed a deep and heavy sad sigh while he followed her back to the car.

 _…_

"I'm back!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened the door and then she and Naruto stepped inside. "Sasuke! I brought Naruto with me!" she cried while she shut the door tightly behind her. That's when suddenly Sasuke walked into the living room and then stopped before he turned his head over to look at Naruto.

"Naruto." He whispered before he started racing towards him and threw his arms around him while he started sobbing hysterically again. "Oh my God Naruto." He began before breaking out of the embrace and taking ahold of his face inside his hands and gazing into his eyes while tears continued rolling down his cheeks. "Don't ever do that to me again do you understand me? Not ever! You scared me so much! I thought that Doragon had kidnapped you or something!" he cried.

"Really? Gee Sasuke I'm sorry. I never thought that that could be the real reason that you were so worried about me." Naruto told him.

"I love you you idiot! Do I really have to always have another reason other than that?" he questioned him back with a sniff as tears continued rolling down his cheeks.

"No. I guess not. Look, I'm really sorry." Naruto began before he took a deep breath and sighed. "I didn't know that you would freak out so bad." He told him before Sasuke grabbed ahold of him and hugged him again.

"It's alright. You're safe now and that's all that matters." He told him before he planted a soft and tender kiss on his cheek and hugged him tighter while Sakura stood by and watched them from afar.

 _…._

"Well this is it, we're finally packed." Sasuke said as he finally finished loading their suitcases inside his trunk and then slammed it tightly and made sure that it was locked. "Is everyone ready to go?" he wondered while looking around at his wife and children.

"Well,.." Sakura began as she slowly turned her head around and looked up on the front porch where Naruto was standing. "not quite everyone." She finished as Sasuke turned to see Naruto heave a sad sigh and hang his head.

"I'll be right back. Go ahead and get in the car with the kids." He told her before he turned around and walked up the driveway. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked his friend. "Shouldn't you be at work by now?"

"Yes. But I had to come here and say goodbye to you. Do you guys really have to go?" Naruto questioned him reluctantly while feeling his voice starting to quiver and shake. "Because I'm really going to miss all four of you. Especially you Sasuke. You're my best friend in the whole entire world and I'm going to miss you _so_ much." He told him with a sniff as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you buddy." He added before Sasuke wrapped his arms around him tightly and rested his chin down on the top of his head.

"I know. And I love you too. But you have to remember that unlike we thought it would be last time, this isn't goodbye forever. Besides, you've still got Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari here with you to keep you company." He told him before he broke out of the embrace and started unzipping his jacket. "Here, I want you to keep this." He told him as he took it off and handed it over to him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows questioningly at him. "But Sasuke, that's your favorite leather jacket. Except in the summertime I don't think I've seen you go a day in your life without it since you got it." He said.

"I know. But I want you to have it since I know how much you've always loved it. That way when you wear it you can think of me and remember me." Sasuke told him.

"Are you sure? You really want _me_ to have it?" Naruto questioned him with uncertainty.

"Yes. You're the _only_ one I had ever even _considered_ giving it to." He explained. "Besides, I can always buy a new one you know. Just take it." He told him as he handed it over to Naruto.

"Gee, thanks buddy. I'm going to wear it every day." He began before he put it on and zipped it up. "Because I don't ever want to stop thinking about you. I only wish that I had something for you." He told him.

"Don't worry about it. You've already done enough for me. Trust me." Sasuke assured him with a grin before it slowly faded away and he slowly turned his head away from him and sighed. Then he slowly glanced up at him suddenly looking as if he was about to cry again. "Well, I guess we should say goodbye." He said.

"Alright then, well, goodbye Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke whispered back before they both threw their arms around each other and embraced and Naruto started sobbing inside his chest. Sasuke rested his chin on the top of his head again and gently rubbed his back.

"Shh,.. it's alright." He whispered. "It's okay." He told him before a few moments of silence fell between them and then they broke apart again before he poked him in the forehead. "Take care of yourself." He told him.

"You too." Naruto told him before he watched him turn around and walk down the driveway and climb into the car with the rest of his family. Then he watched as Sasuke drove away and Taki watched out the back window panting and wagging his tail.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven; Kira

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short but the next one should be longer._

Sasuke dangled his cigarette out the window while he continued driving down the highway. "I really wish that you wouldn't smoke around our children. You're setting a bad example for them." Sakura told him but Sasuke just simply narrowed his eyebrows and ignored her.

"Hn." He replied before all of a sudden Sakura let out a rather large gasp of astonishment and placed both of her hands upon her cheeks as a doe raced out in front of them.

"Sasuke look out!" she cried as Sasuke widened his eyes and slammed on the brakes before the car came to a screeching stop. Then he quickly turned his head to look over his shoulder at both of the children that sat in the backseat.

"Is everybody alright?" he questioned them anxiously while he felt his heart continuing to pound against his chest.

"I think so, but I believe that Taki had an accident." Sasame replied while she looked down at the ground and pointed. Sure enough Taki sat up and started to whimper. "At least Chika has her litterbox in her carrier though." She told him before he took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's alright. It's getting late. I'll clean up the mess tomorrow. Right now I have to see if I can find that deer. I keep an emergency pistol with me wherever I go if I can take it just in case." He told her.

"Come on Papa you're not going to kill it are you?" Sasame asked him.

"Only if it looks like that it'll suffer." He told her before he put the car in park and taking his foot off the brake quickly removed his seatbelt and got out of the car slamming the door tightly shut behind him. Then he used his glow in the dark sharingan so that he could see as he rounded the corner. He expected to come face to face with the female deer, but instead he saw a little girl about seven years old with long black hair and wearing a white lacy dress. She appeared to have blue eyes and that she was injured since her leg appeared to be bleeding and her dress was torn up. The thing that most surprised him is that she was alone.

"Uh,.. hello." Sasuke began as the little girl stopped and stared widening her eyes at him and dropping her jaw while her tiny little body shook with fear. She looked like a scared jack rabbit or a deer caught in the headlights. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Sasuke Uchiha what about yours?" he asked her but the little girl just simply bit her lip and glanced down at the ground.

"My mommy and daddy taught me that I shouldn't ever talk to strangers." She answered.

"I see. Well, where are your mommy and daddy?" he questioned her but she just simply shrugged and continued avoiding eye contact with him.

"Alright, well I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't tell me who you are." He told her before a few moments of silence passed between them.

"Kira." She responded.

"Alright Kira how old are you?" Sasuke asked her.

"Seven." She replied as Sasuke nodded. He had estimated her age correctly. "You know let me get my wife she's in the car and I'm sure that she would be able to help you feel better. Stay right here, I'll be right back." He told her as she nodded before he turned around and walked back around the corner and knocked upon Sakura's door signaling her to roll down her window and then he explained to her the situation before she climbed out of the car to comfort the child while Sasuke called the police.

"Hello Kira, I'm Sakura. My husband's calling the police so that they can try to find your parents for you. That's a very pretty name by the way." She told her.

"Thanks." She replied quietly.

"Do you remember where you were when you got lost?" Sakura asked her before the little girl nodded.

"Yes. My mommy and daddy were driving me to the hospital but then we had to pull over because we all had to use the bathroom." She told her.

"Alright. Well don't worry we're going to get you some help sweetie." Sakura reassured her soothingly.

"Alright, alright thanks. I'll let her know." Sasuke said with a nod while he came back around the corner. "Goodbye." He finished before he hung up the phone and glanced back down at the little girl. "Kira, the police want me to bring you to the station. I hope that's alright with you." He told her as she quietly nodded again. "Do you mind if you tell me your last name?" he inquired.

"Adachi." She replied quietly and shyly.

"Alright well come on, Sakura's a medical ninja so she can take care of you and bandage you up and then you can sit next to my son. I'm sure that you'll like him and he's not that much younger than you." He told her.

"What's his name?" Kira asked him.

"His name is Hiro." Sakura replied smiling warmly at her. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him." She told her as she offered the little girl her hand before she slowly reached out and took ahold of it and then followed her around the corner.

By the time that they had arrived at the police station Hiro and Kira were both fast asleep. Sakura climbed out of the car and opened the backseat gently shaking her awake. "Come on Kira, we're here now. The policemen are going to do their best to help you." She said before she gathered the child up inside her arms and carried her inside.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight; A Royal Surprise

"Alright." Sasuke said with a nod while Sakura continued staring out the window and glancing up at the moon. "I'll talk to you later. I love you. Alright bye." He said before he pressed the button to hang up his phone and flipped the lid back over before he slowly started walking back over to his wife. "That was Naruto. He was just wondering how everything was and I told him about Kira." He explained.

"I can't _believe_ that even the police can't find where her parents are. I mean what kind of people would abandon their own child!?" she snapped.

"Come on Sakura, we don't _know_ that's what happened so we can't assume anything. Maybe her parents are out there looking for her too. The important thing is that she's with us now and she got the help that she needed. We've already agreed to take care of her until she finds her parents. Besides, she's better off with us then out on the streets all alone by herself." Sasuke told her as he wrapped his arms around her neck and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Now come on let's go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He told her but she just simply eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah right, you actually expect me to believe that if we go to bed now you're going to be tired enough to go to sleep?" she asked him.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he asked her back with a sly and mischievous grin. "We need to tire ourselves out first. And Hiro and Kira are already fast asleep." He told her.

"Yeah but Sasame's not. I mean it's not like she's not old enough to understand what's going on but she's still on the phone with AJ." She told him before he heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.

"I thought I told that girl to go to bed." He said. "In fact even AJ should be in bed by now. He's five hours ahead of us."

"Well, no, not exactly." Sakura began. "He's sort of kind of vacationing here." She mumbled.

"What!? Since when!?" Sasuke cried out of complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment.

"His plane got in this morning. Sasame told me all about it." She told him.

"That's it! I've had it!" he hollered before he started heading towards the door.

"Now come on Sasuke don't do anything crazy." She said but it was already too late. Sasuke walked out the door and slammed it behind him before knocking on the one down the hall from them.

"Oh your highness, your father would like to have a word with you." He said.

"I'm sorry AJ I've got to go. My dad's flipping out again." Sasame said before she hung up the phone and rolled off the bed and leapt back up onto her feet to answer the door. "What is it _this_ time?" she questioned him reluctantly before she gave a rather loud yawn.

"I thought I told you to go to bed!" Sasuke snapped.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore. I'm the princess remember?" she questioned him back.

"First of all you're not the princess until the coronation tomorrow morning." He began. "And second of all just because you are doesn't give you the right to give your father that kind of attitude. Especially when he's the future king!" he exclaimed. "Besides, you've got responsibilities now Sasame. Not only your royal duties but your schoolwork as well. We didn't move here so that you could fuck off and do whatever the hell you wanted. And I mean that literally. I can't emphasis that enough." He told her.

"What? You think that AJ and I are sexually active?" she questioned him with disbelief before she giggled. "Yeah right, we only kissed one time." She told him. "It's funny that you're always the one that tells us not to make assumptions about anything but yet you're doing it right now with me. It sounds like you could follow your own advice." She told him.

"Look, I'm not making assumptions about anything. I'm only telling you to be careful. And just so you know being the princess is not like it is in fairytales. It's a lot of hard work." He told her.

"Well I know one thing. It definitely can't be harder than being a shinobi." She told him before she covered her mouth to yawn again. "Well goodnight Dad. I'm going to bed." She told him before she stepped back inside the room and shut the door behind her.

"Wait a minute! I'm not done talking to you yet young lady! Sasame Uchiha, you get your ass right back out here at once!" he demanded before Sakura stepped out into the hallway.

"Let it go Sasuke. You'll wake up Hiro and Kira. And if Hiro wakes up, I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to get him back to sleep again since he's already so excited about becoming the new prince." She told him.

"Great! We're stuck with another kid and our own have their heads in the clouds about what being treated like royalty really means." Sasuke grumbled through his clenched teeth.

"Come on Sasuke, it's late and we're all already tired enough as it is. Let's just go to bed." She told him as he clenched his fists together as well and felt them starting to shake before a few moments of silence fell between them and he heaved a heavy sigh and relaxed.

"Fine. But I hope that for our daughter's sake that sooner or later that she'll get scared straight!" he snapped before he turned around and slowly started walking down the hallway while Sakura watched him and gave a little sigh.

 _"Oh Sasuke."_ She thought to herself.

 _…._

The next morning Sasuke woke up and showered before he headed down to breakfast with everyone else. When he got there, he found that to his complete shock and horror that AJ was sitting at the breakfast table with them. "Hey Papa, I hope you don't mind but I told AJ that he could watch the coronation." She told him as he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him before quickly pushing out his chair and getting up from the table leaving the room silently.

"Uh what did I do?" AJ wondered nervously while glancing from Sasame and Sakura.

"Don't worry AJ you didn't do anything." Sakura reassured him. "Sasuke's just been under a lot of pressure right now that's all." She told him.

Meanwhile Sasuke had made his way out onto the balcony and was fishing inside his pocket for his box of cigarettes with one hand while he dug out his lighter with the other and grabbing a cigarette and sticking it inside his mouth he lit the tip of it and blew out a huge puff of smoke and then let out a rather long drawn out sigh.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine; The Royal Coronation

After Sasuke finally settled down he went back inside to find to his complete and utter shock and bewilderment that Naruto was walking towards him wearing his new motorcycle jacket and carrying his helmet inside his arms. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned him with uncertainty as a wide and excited grin suddenly stretched across his friend's face.

"Of course! You didn't think that I would miss the coronation of my best friend in the whole entire world now did you?" he questioned him back. "Not to mention my sister and my niece and nephew." He added as Sasuke grinned back at him.

"Well I have to admit it, it sure is good to see you." He told him. "Especially since I was in a pretty bad mood."

"Really? That's a pretty strange thing to say for someone who is about to be crowned king." Naruto told him before he started turning his head and looking around. "Say where's Kira? I sort of wanted to meet her too." He said.

"She's back at the dining room table with everyone else. I'm not sure if she'll talk to you though. She's rather shy and she hardly ever talks to us." Sasuke told him.

"Oh. She sounds like that she's like how Hinata used to be back when she was a kid." He said. "Well, maybe you could at least introduce me to her. I'll just explain that were friends."

"Alright. Just don't be too disappointed if she doesn't take a shine to you right away. Come on." Sasuke told him before he turned around and led him back down the hallway and into the dining room.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura wondered while widening her eyes at him.

"He came to watch the coronation too." Sasuke began before he turned his head and looked over at Kira. "Kira, this is my best friend Naruto Uzumaki. He might be a bit annoying at first but he's really nice and he's sort of like my brother." He explained as the little girl gasped and Naruto smiled at her warmly.

"Hello Kira. It's nice to meet you. You're a very pretty little girl and I really like your name." he told her.

"Thanks." Kira began. "I like yours too. But why do you have whiskers on your cheeks and talk like Mickey Mouse?" she wondered as Sasuke grinned and lowered his head trying to hold in his laughter but failing miserably.

"Kira, that isn't very nice." Sakura told her while blushing and turning her head away from her. It was apparent to Sasuke that she was also trying very hard not to laugh but she was doing a better job at than he was.

"Oh that's alright. I'll explain it to her." Naruto began before he sat down beside her. "The reason that I sound like this is because God made everybody different and so it would be a boring world if we all looked and sounded the same. And the reason that I have whiskers on my cheeks is because I'm a jinchuuriki." He told her.

"Bless you." She told him before he let out a little chuckle.

"No, I didn't sneeze. A jinchuuriki is somebody that a has another spirit or soul sealed inside their body. Mine is the Nine-Tailed fox." He explained.

"Oh.." she began. "What's that?" she wondered scrunching up her face with confusion.

"Uh that part is kind of hard to explain. I have to admit that I don't always understand it myself and so I definitely don't expect you to understand it since you're just a little girl." He told her.

"Oh." She replied before a few moments of silence passed between them and then she pointed to his plate.

"Are you going to eat that?" she inquired referring to the lone chocolate donut with rainbow colored sprinkles that Sasuke had forgotten to finish.

"Uh,.. well _I'm_ not going to eat it but this really isn't my spot. I just came to sit down for a minute." He admitted before looking up at Sasuke who nodded inside their direction.

"Go ahead. You can have it. I'm not all that hungry anyway." He said as a wide and excited happy grin stretched across her face.

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke!" she exclaimed as Sasuke smiled at her while he watched her grab ahold of the donut and bring it towards her mouth to take a bite.

 _…_

The trumpets started to sound as Sasuke, Sakura, Sasame, and Hiro entered the room. Naruto, Kira, and AJ watched as they started walking down the bright red carpet underneath a tunnel of swords that a bunch of knights were holding up and crossing together. They finally came to a stop with the music and Sasame was the first one to walk up the steps and turn around to face the center of the room. AJ smiled at her thinking that she had looked rather beautiful in her new pink princess dress with purple puffy sleeves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now give you your new princess. Presenting her new royal highness, Princess Sasame." The man said as Sasame's face suddenly lit up with happiness, joy, and excitement as he placed the same tiara on her head that she saw from her vision. Sasame sat down upon her new throne and took a purple staff inside her hand and smiled at the crowd while placing it down on the ground. Next it was Sasuke's turn to be crowned. "And now I present to you your new king. His new majesty, King Sasuke." He said before placing a golden crown upon his head.

Sasuke then took his place upon his new throne and grabbed the golden staff and set it upon the ground like Sasame's. After that it was Hiro's turn and Sakura started carrying him over to the man. "Next, I give you your new royal highness, Prince Hiro." He said before placing a tiny blue crown upon his head. "And,.. her new majesty Queen Sakura." He added placing a white crown upon her head that matched her shimmering gown and flats. Finally Sakura took her place next to Sasuke and sat down grabbing the silver staff inside her hand and placing it down on the ground next to her husband's. Suddenly the whole entire room started to chant.

"All hail King Sasuke,… all hail Queen Sakura,.. all hail Princess Sasame,.. all hail Prince Hiro!" they cried before they broke into applause and cheers. Sasuke and Sakura turned to smile at each other while Naruto stuck two of his fingers inside his mouth and whistled loudly.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty; If At First You Don't Succeed

As soon as the coronation ceremony was over Naruto headed back down the hallway with the new king and queen to the land of snow. "Alright, well, it was nice seeing you Naruto and I'm really sorry that you have to leave." Sasuke told him.

"Oh don't worry your majesty,.." Naruto began with a sly grin and a slight bow. "I'm not going anywhere." He told him.

"Say what!?" Sasuke exclaimed out of complete and utter astonishment and bewilderment.

"Well, the more that I started thinking about it I was wondering why should we have to miss each other when I can just temporarily move in with you?" Naruto questioned him with a grin.

"What!? No Naruto you can't do that! A palace is a place where the royals live. Besides, you're already the hokage and you've got a responsibility to the hidden leaf village!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Gee Sasuke, if I didn't know you any better I would think that you wouldn't want me moving in with you or something." He said.

"Good Naruto, go with that feeling. And see where it leads you." Sasuke began as he grabbed ahold of him and then spun him around and led him down the hallway and towards the door. "Oh look at that. It's the front door." He told him before he grabbed ahold of the doorknob and pushed him outside of it. "Goodbye!" Sasuke sung before slamming the door in his face. Naruto just simply scowled and growled underneath his teeth.

"How rude." He said to himself.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura scolded before Sasuke whirled around to face her.

"What!?" he snapped.

"That wasn't very nice." She told him while she folded her arms and shook her head at him. "Naruto is your best friend after all." She said.

"I know but he's already the hokage and there's already too many people living here already!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Besides, you're one to talk about being nice to him. You've haven't exactly acted like a saint yourself." He told her.

"I know but that was before I became the queen. As king and queen to the land of snow we have to set a good example for our kingdom as well as for our children." She told him. "Besides, he's my big brother and one of my best friends as well." She told him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Fine. I guess you're right." He told her before he opened the door again and lowered his head. Naruto was busy folding his arms and glaring at him.

"May I help you?" he questioned him angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry that I shut the door on you alright?"

"Really!? Because that wasn't very nice!" Naruto snapped at him.

"I know and I'm sorry." He apologized.

"So why'd you do it then?" Naruto wondered.

"Oh,.. I don't know! It's just that you're the hokage and I'm the new king to the land of snow. I guess that I was just afraid that we wouldn't be able to live with each other and get into a major argument and I really didn't want that to happen." Sasuke explained before Naruto took a deep breath.

"Look, do you remember the story about the three kings?" he asked him.

"Yeah. It was a part of the nativity story. Everybody knows that." He replied.

"Well, they all seemed to be cool with each other. They probably just found ways to make it work. I wonder how they felt when they realized the gifts that they were presented to Jesus that He was an even greater king than them." Naruto said as Sasuke just simply grinned at him.

"I don't know, but I guess you're right. Alright Naruto I give up, you can stay. Besides, it really wouldn't be fair to make you leave before the ball." He told him.

"There's a ball coming up?" Naruto questioned him widening his eyes at him.

"Yeah it's tonight in celebration of our coronation. I'm sorry I should have told you about it sooner but I forgot." Sasuke told him.

"Well I'm glad you told me so that I could let Hinata know about it. But I only just have one question." Naruto began.

"Really? What's that?" Sasuke questioned.

"How do you plan on having a ball when you don't even like to dance?" Naruto questioned him back before the grin suddenly vanished from Sasuke's face.

"Well, there was a reason why I said that. Naruto, I have a confession to make. The only reason I said that I didn't like to dance is because I _can't_ dance. And I didn't want to look like an idiot." He told him as Naruto glanced over at Sakura while she simply just nodded at him.

"It's true." She told him.

"Yeah right,.." Naruto began with a chuckle. "I don't believe this." He said before Sasame and Hiro walked over to them.

"Believe it." Sasame told him.

"Oh come on Sasuke, _anyone_ can learn how to dance. Come with me and I'll teach you how." Naruto told him.

"I don't know, what if I mess up?" Sasuke asked him.

"Then nobody will be able to witness it but me. Besides nobody's perfect except for the one who lives up there." Naruto told him while he pointed up at the ceiling. "And messing up is a part of life. The only true failure is when you give up trying." He explained as Sakura smiled.

"He's right you know. I tell Sasame and Hiro that all the time." She told him.

"So what do you say? Do you want me to give you some lessons?" Naruto wondered before Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it. But only because I don't want to be the only one at that ball who's not dancing." He told him.

"Great! Come on let's go! We've got a lot of work to do before tonight!" Naruto cried before he grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him away.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One; The Ball

Sasame puckered her lips while she examined herself inside the mirror and put on her lipstick. "Gee, I wonder where your father is." Sakura said while she paced the bedroom floor. "I really thought that he would be here by now."

"He told me that he and Uncle Naruto would meet us down in the ballroom." Sasame told her.

"I don't want to go to the ball." Hiro said while Kira played with Chika down beside him with a piece of string and dangled it down in front of her face. The tiny kitten leapt up into the air and swatted at it playfully.

"Oh come on sweetheart why on earth would you say something like that?" his mother questioned him.

"Because I don't want to dance with a girl! I _hate_ girls except for you and Sasame." He said.

"Hey!" Kira snapped before she quickly turned her head around to scowl at him.

"I'm sorry but girls have cooties!" he snapped back at her with a roll of his eyes.

"So do boys! Boys are gross!" she cried while she stuck out her tongue at him.

"No, girls are!" he yelled back at her as he stuck his tongue back out at her.

"Now children, please, that's enough." Sakura told them.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!" Kira hollered at her.

"No,… but I am the queen and your temporary caregiver so I still have authority over you. So I'm afraid that you and Hiro will have to go into separate corners for timeout. Hiro gets four minutes and you get seven." She told her before she quickly leapt up onto her feet.

"What!? But that's _totally_ unfair! Why does he get a shorter time than me!? Is it because he's the prince!?" she questioned her angrily while pointing at the little boy in front of her.

"No, it's because he's younger than you." She replied.

"That's still not fair." Kira began narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at him. "It's not my fault that I've been on the planet longer than he has." She told her.

"Go!" Sakura hollered while she pointed over towards the corner.

"Thanks a lot Sakura, I thought that you were my friend." Kira told her before she turned around and walked away while Sakura softened her eyes and started feeling a little bit of regret inside her heart.

"Don't worry Mom, she'll get used to it. I used to be like that too remember?" Sasame said while she finally finished doing all of her makeup.

"Alright Hiro, now it's your turn." Sakura told her son while she turned over to look at him.

"Fine I'll go. But if you want me to apologize to Kira you're wasting your time. I may love Sasame, but I just hope that I never get as weird and googly-eyed over a girl as she is over AJ." He told her with a roll of his eyes and a slight shake of his head before he turned around and walked into the opposite direction.

 _…._

Sure enough Naruto was there to meet them down in the ball room with Hinata, Boruto, Himawari, and Mitsuki. "Hello Mitsuki, it's nice to see you again." Sakura told him.

"Thanks. It's nice to see you too Sakura." He told her.

"I'm glad to see you too, but I thought that you were a wanted criminal." Sasame said.

"I was. That is until your father cleared my name for me. They might have not been able to capture Doragon, but your father helped me win back my freedom and because of him, Himawari and I are together again." He explained before he exchanged smiles with her and Sasame smiled at them.

"That's really great. I'm so happy for both of you." She said before she turned over to look at AJ who was staring at her blankly. "I'll explain all of it to you later." She whispered as he silently nodded at her.

"Would somebody _please_ explain something to me?" Boruto wondered.

"Sure, what is it Boruto?" Sakura questioned him back.

"Two things. First of all, why does everyone here have a date except for me, and two,.. where the heck is Uncle Sasuke?" he inquired.

"Well I can answer your first question for you. You're the only one without a date because you told me that you weren't interested in getting a girlfriend remember?" Himawari questioned him back.

"That's because I don't! I just don't want to be the only one here without a date!" he hollered back at her.

"Well that's your problem. Girls want commitment and it sounds like you're not interested in it so that's why girls aren't interested in you." She told him but he simply just folded his arms and stuck up his nose at her.

"Thanks Dr. Phil, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it!" he snapped.

"Well I'm sorry but you're the one who asked the question why you're alone and that's your answer. As for the whereabouts on Uncle Sasuke, I absolutely have no idea." She told him when all of a sudden Naruto grinned slyly at her.

"Oh, he should be here shortly." He told her when suddenly as if on que the trumpets sounded and the lights went out before a spotlight hit Sasuke.

"Introducing his majesty, King Sasuke." One of the men said while tapping his staff on the ground.

"And now the king and queen will lead everyone in the first dance." Another man said as Sakura gulped nervously. She knew that Naruto had been giving him dancing lessons, however she didn't know that they would be first and dancing in front of everyone else. That's when Sasuke smiled at her warmly and affectionately and offered her his hand.

"Sakura Uchiha, may I have this dance?" he questioned as Sakura smiled back at him and blushed.

"Oh Sasuke, I'd love to." She whispered before he took her hand and pulled her into his chest and started waltzing around the carpeted floor with her. Every now and then he would lift her up into the air and twirl her around. Sasame and Hiro watched them while feeling their jaws drop with great astonishment and wonder before they both turned over to look at Naruto.

"Wow, you left with my father and you came back with Prince Charming." Sakura told him as he grinned back at her.

"Actually, technically it would be King Charming." He told her. "But thanks anyway. I take that as quite a compliment." He told her before he turned over to look at his wife and led her out onto the dancefloor with everyone else.

"Princess?" AJ inquired before Sasame turned around to look at him and he bowed before her. "Shall we?" he asked her as she smiled back at him and took his hand before he also led her out onto the dancefloor and started twirling her around.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two; Sasuke's Secret

As soon as the ball was over Naruto and Hinata, Mitsuki and Himawari, and AJ and Sasame kissed each other goodbye and then went their separate ways. "Alright so maybe there are a couple more girls that I like." Hiro admitted sleepily with a yawn before lying his head upon his mother's shoulder and falling asleep inside her arms.

"I just can't believe how good you got at dancing." Naruto began to Sasuke. "Not only did you learn your lessons in just a few hours, but I also found out that you know how to breakdance and I never even taught you that." He told him.

"Yeah I know, who knew that you actually had talent." Sakura told him.

"Hey!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I mean when it comes to dancing." She told him before they exchanged a kiss on the lips.

"I can sing and do magic tricks too." Sasuke told her while they smiled at each other and exchanged another kiss.

"Really? What kind of tricks do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Oh your basic card tricks, sawing somebody in half, and making you disappear." Sasuke told him with a sly grin as Naruto gulped and Sakura giggled.

"If you threatened to saw him in half that would do the trick and make him disappear faster than you could say abracadabra." She pointed out.

"I know." Sasuke responded with a grin.

"Would you guys please stop talking? You're going to give me nightmares." Naruto said shakily.

"Well, it _is_ getting closer to Halloween." Sasuke told him.

"Hey! Stop it! You'll give me nightmares!" Naruto snapped before Sasuke chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't mean it. I was just messing with you." He told him. "Well come on Sakura we better get the kids to bed." He said.

"That won't be a problem with Hiro. He's already out like a light." She told him while glancing down at the little boy that was still fast asleep inside her arms.

"I know, but where's Kira?" Sasuke asked her.

"She had to go to the bathroom." Sakura began glancing down at the ground. "Have you heard anything about her parents yet?" she questioned him reluctantly for in fear of what his answer was going to be. Sure enough, her worst fears were about to come true.

"No. The police haven't called me which probably means that they haven't found them yet." He told her. "Unless they're dead."

"Shh! You shouldn't talk like that. I know it's hard but we have to stay positive for her sake." She told him.

"Why? Sooner or later she has to learn the reality of life and death. I lost my whole entire clan and I survived just fine." Sasuke said but Naruto just simply scowled at him.

"Yeah, after years of being a heartless evil bastard." He told him as Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows and glared back at him before Kira walked down the hallway and Sakura turned her head and gave both of the boys a warning look before she took the little girl by the hand and led her away.

"You have no idea what it was like Naruto! Until you recently found your mother, you never knew what it was like to have a family!" Sasuke snapped.

"You're right, I didn't." Naruto began. "But in case you've forgotten I just lost my child! My own flesh and blood! But yet I'm not bringing you into it because it isn't your fault and I don't want innocent people to get hurt!" Naruto hollered back at him before he turned around and ran away. That's when Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Naruto,.. wait." He began before he followed him around the corner and found him sitting down on top of the carpet with his back against the wall.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean to get mad and yell at you like that. I just miss Hokori _so_ much." Naruto told him breathing a deep and heavy sad sigh. "I know that he's in Heaven, and that he's always in my heart. But yet, every day that goes by that I can't wake up and see his face in the morning, and hug him goodbye before he goes to school and out on his missions,.. it's like a new part of me goes missing." He told him before Sasuke sat down beside him.

"No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry Naruto. What you said before was a hundred percent right. I was a monster. And I can't even begin to imagine the pain of losing a child. It's like Sakura and I told you all along. It's something that no parent should have to go through. But there's something else that you need to know. Something that I should have told you a long time ago." He said while placing a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"Really? What's that Sasuke?" Naruto questioned him.

"Remember when we first met back when we were kids?" Sasuke questioned him back as Naruto nodded at him.

"Yes. What about it?" he inquired.

"Well, haven't you always wondered _why_ I cut ties with you twice?" Sasuke asked him.

"Actually no. I never really stopped to think about it before." Naruto admitted. "All I knew was that I was always jealous of you since you were the most popular kid at the academy and everyone else hated me just for being alive." He said.

"Well I remember a lot more than that. However, you were only five years old so I don't expect that you would remember too much. But we were friends before we were on squad seven together." Sasuke told him.

"Then why did you always act like you hated me?" Naruto wondered before Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly together before opening them again and letting it out.

"Because, I wanted to protect you." He told him as Naruto gasped and simply just looked at him.

"I don't understand. What were you trying to protect me from?" he inquired.

"Itachi. Back before I knew the truth about him." Sasuke told him.

"Why? What happened? What did he try to do to me?" Naruto wondered.

"I'll tell you. It's about time you finally knew the truth anyway Naruto." Sasuke told him.

 **Uh oh,.. another cliffhanger! Anyway, like the rest of this AU universe where Sasuke has two arms, different children, (and more of them) and Naruto and Sakura are related by blood, I decided to make Naruto a couple of years younger than Sasuke so it would make more sense that he's the little brother even though they're actually about the same age just a few months apart.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three; The Love of A Friend

 **Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Naruto is also two years older than his half-sister Sakura.**

Naruto breathed a deep and heavy sad sigh while he sat alone on top of the old wooden swing upon which at this point he was getting used to sitting. For reasons beyond his understanding he was always alone. All of the other kids would always stare at him with such hate and distrust. "Look at that boy back that there." One of the boys whispered.

"No wonder that he doesn't have any friends. After all, it's his own fault that he doesn't have any parents." Another boy whispered before a tear rolled down Naruto's cheek. That's when all of a sudden another little boy with long black hair walked over to them carrying a red rubber ball.

"You leave him alone!" he snapped. "What's he ever done to you!?" he hollered angrily at them.

"I can't believe that you're defending him Sasuke. He doesn't have to do anything, just the fact that he was born is a frightening concept!" the first little boy exclaimed but Sasuke simply just grinned at him.

"Hn." He began. "Not as frightening of a concept as you are." He told him. "Now come on, leave the kid alone!" he cried.

"Why don't you just go ahead and _make_ me! Sauce-gay." The other boy teased while placing his hands upon his hips and glaring at him.

"Hn." Sasuke began again continuing to grin before he dropped his ball and punched the kid right in the nose. The other boy instantly broke into tears as blood started pouring out of his nose and he fell over onto the ground.

"You're going to pay for this Sasuke! Just wait until we tell Iruka-sensei! You'll be kicked out of the academy sooner than you can blink!" the other boy cried before they both turned around and ran away. Naruto sniffed before Sasuke turned around to face him.

"Are you alright kid?" he questioned as Naruto gasped quite surprised and rather taken aback that not only did this boy recognize the fact that he was there, but that he was actually talking to him and sniffed again.

"No. I miss my mommy and daddy." He told him.

"Well, where are they then?" Sasuke wondered but Naruto just simply shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied with a third sniff as another tear rolled down his cheek. "My daddy is in Heaven and I lost my mommy and baby sister." He told him.

"Well, maybe you should come with me to Iruka-sensei. I'm sure that he'll be able to find them for you." Sasuke said.

"I don't think so. I haven't seen them for weeks. We were playing hide and go seek and then I lost her in the woods. I've been in the orphanage since then. I just ran away." Naruto told him.

"Well, what's your name?" he wondered.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto responded as Sasuke simply just smiled at him.

"Hello Naruto, it's nice to meet you. My name's Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He told him. "How old are you Naruto?" he inquired before Naruto silently held up one of his hands. "Five years old huh? I'm seven. Listen, you shouldn't let those other boys bully you like that. Of course, you probably would be able to stand up to them better if you had some friends. What do you say, do you want to be mine?" he questioned.

"You don't want to be my friend." Naruto told him.

"Why? Just because I'm a couple of years older than you? My mother has always told me that everybody needs friends and that I should always do the right thing and help somebody in need. And it looks like that you're definitely in need of a friend or two. So, do you want to play with me then? Besides, it's a lot more fun to play a game of catch with two people." He told him before he picked his old rubber ball up off the ground and tossed it over to him.

"Really? You _really_ want to be my friend?" Naruto questioned him with great incredibility, uncertainty, and disbelief.

"Yeah, of course I do." Sasuke told him with a grin when slowly and steadily a grin also appeared on Naruto's face for the first time in a very long time. In fact, it was longer than he remembered. He leapt off the swing and chased after him. "Then after school I'll ask my mother if you can sleepover. I don't think that she'll have a problem with it if you stay with us for a while until you find the rest of your family." He told him.

 _….._

"I sort of remember that now." Naruto began as Sasuke wrapped his arm around him. "Vaguely of course." He finished before Sasuke rested his head up against Naruto's and kissed it.

"Do you?" he questioned him back.

"Yeah. But I don't remember what happened next. We must have stopped being friends after the Uchiha massacre." Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. "But why?" he asked him. "What did I do? And what did our friendship have to do with Itachi?" he questioned as Sasuke simply just took another deep breath and sighed heavily while closing his eyes and a few seconds later he opened them again. "I mean, I didn't find my mother and sister until many years later. What happened to me?"

"Well, it all started when I ran into Itachi and I found out that he was the one who caused the massacre." Sasuke began.

 _Flashback_

 _…_

A seven year old Sasuke collapsed onto his knees and burst into tears as his older brother, the man that he once knew and loved. "I don't understand, why did you do this Itachi!? Why!? Father and Mother are dead and you killed them! Why would you do something like this!?" he cried while tears continued spilling out of his eyes and flowing from his cheeks.

"Because, I wanted to test the limit of my abilities." Itachi responded.

"To test the limit of your abilities? That's why you did this?" Sasuke asked him with uncertainty and disbelief. "That's why you did this?" he inquired.

"That's right Sasuke, but don't you worry about a thing you foolish little brother. I'm going to spare your life since you aren't worth killing anyway." Itachi told him. "And that way if I let you live you might gain enough hate inside your heart to take my life instead. But there is one thing that you have to do if you wish to succeed and fully gain power like mine. You must take the life of your best friend." He told him before Sasuke glanced up at him and gasped.

"Naruto." He whispered while his eyes suddenly softened and saddened.

 _End of Flashback_

 _…_

Suddenly everything started making sense to Naruto. His mind instantly flashed back to the time where Sasuke had told him at recess that he wasn't interested in being friends with him anymore and that the friendship that they once had had between them never meant anything to them anyway. Naruto heaved a sad little sigh as his eyes were suddenly filled with sorrow. "I understand now." He began. "The reason that you acted like you hated me for so many years is because you cared about me and you never wanted to hurt me in the first place." He said.

"That's right Naruto. Of course I never really succeeded in hating you. For the more I tried to hate you, the more I ended up loving you which makes everything that happened between us a whole lot worse." Sasuke told him before Naruto turned his head over to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me or say anything about it?" he wondered.

"Because I was afraid that it would make me more of a monster." Sasuke began as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I already hurt you once and I couldn't bear the thought of doing it again." He explained to him but Naruto just simply smiled at him.

"It's alright Sasuke, I forgive you. Brothers fight. The important thing to remember now is that it's all in the past and you and I were truly meant to be friends forever no matter what the cost. I love you Sasuke." He told him as Sasuke smiled sadly back at him and threw his arms around him inside a tight embrace,

"I love you too." He told him as Naruto deepened the embrace and Sasuke closed his eyes while resting his chin on the top of his head and planting a soft and tender kiss upon it.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four; The Story of Rainbows

 **Just a quick note; The song that I wrote for this chapter is entitled Rainbow**

A few moments later Naruto and Sasuke broke out of their embrace. "You know, I might have been pretty upset when you decided to end your friendship with me the first time and the fact that I was all alone because of it. But I also believe that it was also the reason that I'm as strong as I am today." Naruto told him as he smiled warmly at him and gazed at him lovingly.

"Yeah, it probably is. Although as much as you wanted to kick my ass and I can't really say that I blame you for it, there's no way that you wouldn't be. I'm proud of you Naruto, and I couldn't be prouder to call you my brother. Ever since I could remember you've always known what you wanted and you went after it without a single ounce of revenge inside your heart." He told him. "And I bet Kakashi would be proud of you too." He said as Naruto's head started to droop and he breathed a deep and heavy sad sigh.

He hadn't thought about Kakashi in a long time, and if he knew that Sasuke was wrong and he did have revenge inside his heart for wanting to kill Doragon for killing his son,.. Naruto wasn't so sure just exactly what he would think about it. "Yeah, thanks." He told him.

"I know what you're thinking. You still want to kill Doragon don't you?" Sasuke questioned him as if he could read his mind and Naruto glanced up at him with complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment. "Look Naruto, I already told you, it doesn't matter what you decide to do. I will always love you and you will always be my little brother. But if you do decide to kill him at least you won't be hurting innocent people like I did." He told him before a few moments of silence fell between them.

"I don't know what to do Sasuke." Naruto admitted. "It's just so hard and _so_ unfair." He told him before Sasuke wrapped his arms around him again and hugged him tightly.

"I know." Sasuke told him sympathetically resting his chin down on the top of his head while continuing to hold him in his arms. "But you've just got to remember that you never have to go through it alone." He whispered softly while gently starting to rub his back as he wept inside his arms. "Shh… it's alright,.. it's alright." He told him.

 _…._

"There you are." Sakura began as her husband entered the room. "It's about time you showed up. Where have you been?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry I was with Naruto. He just needed a few minutes alone with me. He's going through a really rough time right now." He explained.

"Well he isn't the only one!" Sakura snapped at him. "Of course you wouldn't know that because you care more about your own pride and dignity than you do about Kira!" she exclaimed.

"What!? That's not true! I care about her!" Sasuke cried indignantly. "In fact I care about her so much that I don't want her going through the same pain that I did after I turned into a major jerk and hurt the ones that I loved most!" he snapped back at her when all of a sudden Kira rushed into the room.

"Stop it! Stop fighting over me!" she shouted. "I already caused you to fight with your brother and I really don't want you fighting with each other when you're such a good couple! I don't want to be the one to break you apart! It's so unfair! Everything bad that is happening is happening because of me! It's all my fault!" she exclaimed before she burst into tears and turned around and ran away while Sasuke and Sakura exchanged worried and nervous glances with each other.

"Wait Kira!" Sakura cried as Sasuke ran after her. The little girl collapsed on top of her bed and started sobbing inside her pillow. "Listen sweetheart, I know that this might be hard for you to understand but _none_ of this is your fault. Families fight all the time but nothing will take away from the fact that deep down they all really love each other." She told her.

"That's right. Just like there's nothing on the entire planet that will take away my love for Sakura, or her love for me." Sasuke said before the child slowly sat up and continued to sob.

"Tell me the truth. My mommy and daddy aren't coming back are they?" she inquired while tears continued pouring down her cheeks that were white as snow before Sakura sat down beside her.

"I'm afraid that I can't answer that honey." She told her while running her fingers through her hair. "But until they come back you can look to me and Sasuke as sort of like your foster parents." She told her.

"But I want my _real_ mommy and daddy." Kira said with a sniff before wiping her nose on the back of her hand and then Sasuke sat down on the other side of her.

"Listen Kira, even though a lot of people tend to forget it even us, Naruto isn't my real brother. He's Sakura's. But that doesn't stop me from loving him and treating him like one. Because I already know how much he needs me." He said before he took a deep breath and then let it out again. "My real brother died because of a misunderstanding between us. So Naruto is the closest thing I have to one now. He's the one that taught me that I should always make the best out of a tough situation." He explained to her but she just simply shook her head at him.

"I'm not sure if I know how to do that." She told him with another sniff.

"Well, there's a song that my mother always used to sing to me that might help you." Sasuke began before he softly began to sing to her.

 _For when the rain falls,_

 _Eventually the sun will shine again._

 _When you fall off your bike and get a scrape,_

 _A band -Aid and a kiss will make it go away._

 _For there is a pot of gold at the end of every rainbow,_

 _And a new song in my heart._

 _For a little love will go a long way, and every day is a brand-new start._

He sung before he gently bumped his head with her own and Sakura smiled warmly at them both. "She also always used to tell me that God created rainbows so that there would be something beautiful up in the sky after all of the rain was gone." He told her.

"Thanks Sasuke, I think I feel better now." She told him before she flung out her arms and embraced him tightly. "Goodnight." She said before he planted a soft and tender kiss on the top of her head.

"Goodnight." He told her before he tucked her in and turned off the light while she drifted off to sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five; Room For One More

Sasuke quietly left the room while Sakura turned over to look at him. "Wow Sasuke," she whispered. "You actually have a very nice voice. Why didn't you ever look into a singing career, you know and start a rock band? I mean that was your dream, wasn't it?" she questioned him before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"It was. But my dream to spend the rest of my life with you and start a family was greater than that. And now it makes things even more difficult now that I'm the king." He told her before she also gave a long drawn out sigh.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was also my dream to start a singing career too. Not play electric guitar or anything like you also want to do. I just wanted to go out on tours and have my name in lights. But like you just said, it's kind of hard to be a parent, have a career, and govern a country all at the same time." She told him.

"You know, I'm starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to agree to this after all." He told her.

"What are you talking about? I think that it's great." Sasame told them while she continued texting on her cellphone. "The only thing that I ever wanted to do was be a princess." She said. "And now I am one." She added.

"Oh really?" Sasuke inquired. "What about your dream to be a shinobi and one day become the hokage?" he questioned her.

"Yeah and it also seems to me like you also wanted to go to college and become a veterinarian." Sakura said.

"Well, all of that is pretty much out the window now." Sasame said with a slight shake of her head while continuing to text on her cellphone. That's when Sasuke suddenly decided that he had had enough and snatched her cellphone out of her hand. "Hey! Give that back! That's mine!" she whined but he simply just narrowed his eyebrows and glared at her.

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that you weren't the one who spent over a hundred dollars on it. Besides, I am sick and tired of your attitude young lady and all of the disrespect that you have given me and your mother!" he snapped. "If you want to be a princess so bad then you're going to have to start acting like it and focus more on your lessons and representing our country and land that we govern than on your love life! Now get back to your own room and go to bed!" he hollered before he turned around and exited the room leaving his sixteen year old daughter speechless for the very first time in her life.

After that Sasuke went into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. A few seconds later Sakura grabbed ahold of the doorknob and slowly begun turning it. "Sasuke, are you alright?" she questioned him before he removed his shirt and slipped it up over his head and then tossed it on top of the bed. "No. Cherry, in a couple of years our daughter will be an adult but yet she has absolutely no respect towards us or anyone else for that matter." He told her.

"Oh come on Sasuke, sure she might be a little undisciplined at times but Sasame is a very good kid. We're very lucky that we have been blessed with two really great kids." Sakura told him while he started unbuttoning his pants.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do about Kira?" he asked her before he unzipped his pants and then removed them and tossed them on top of the bed beside his shirt. "She can't stay with us forever you know. Sooner or later her parents are going to have to claim her." He told her while Sakura stepped inside the room and then shut the door behind her again before she started undressing herself as well.

"I know. But still, she's a really great kid." She told him before he turned over to look at her.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no! Now listen to me Cherry," he began wiggling his finger back and forth at her. "There's absolutely no point in getting attached to this girl because were not keeping her." He told her.

"But why not Sasuke? After all, we decided that we wanted to have another kid and adopt remember? Why can't it be Kira?" she wondered.

"Because she already has her own parents!" he snapped before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Besides, you heard what she said. She doesn't want to stay with us anyway." He told her while he slowly lowered his head and glanced down at the carpet.

"I'm not sure whether or not it was just my imagination, but it sounded like you had a little bit of disappointment in your voice for a moment there." She told him.

"It was just your imagination. Trust me." He told her before he finally removed his underwear and locked the door. Then he climbed into bed with Sakura. "Now forget all about Kira and instead focus on how much I love you." He told her while he crawled overtop of her and planted a passionate kiss on top of her lips and then slowly moved his lips away from hers and smiled at her.

"I love you too Sasuke." She told him while she smiled back at him.

"Then prove it." He told her with a grin before they exchanged a bunch of passionate kisses followed by French kisses and then a lot of making out before they started making love together. That night Sakura fell fast asleep inside her husband's arms with her head rested up against his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Sasuke smiled warmly down at his wife before softly kissing the top of her head. He didn't want to admit it but he was thinking about Kira just as much as she was and he found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about her. That's when he realized that that was exactly how he felt when he started falling in love with Sakura and Naruto. (in different ways of course) He decided right then and there that no matter what else happened, he would find Kira's real parents for her and at that instant he fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six; Kira Remembers

The next morning Sasuke unwillingly woke up to Naruto's face smack dab in front of his. "Hey Sasuke, are you awake buddy?" he questioned him before he shot his eyes wide open and then let out a rather loud petrified scream and fell out of bed and hit the ground instantly waking Sakura up.

"Hey! Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!? At least Sakura's covered!" he hollered.

"Oh come on Sasuke, we're both guys. Besides I'm sorry but Sasame woke me up too." Naruto told him.

"That's just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Sasame has never gotten up out of bed this early by herself in her life." Sasuke told him.

"I know but when she woke up to use the bathroom, Hiro went to get her and he told her that Kira's gone." Naruto said.

"What!?" Sasuke and Sakura chorused together before Sasuke got to his feet and then walked over to his dresser.

"What do you mean she's gone? She's just a little kid. How far could she possibly go all by herself?" he inquired before he pulled open a drawer and started putting on a pair of underwear.

"Well for one, when you found her she was all by herself,.." Naruto began.

"You've got to admit it Sasuke, he's got a point there." Sakura told him.

"And for two,.. it might have something to do with the bedtime story that Sasame told her last night." Naruto continued while Sasuke grabbed his pair of trousers and pulled each of his legs through the holes before he turned over to look at him.

"What bedtime story?" he asked him.

"The one about the legend of the unicorn and only children and people pure at heart can capture them." He replied before Sasuke took a deep breath and sighed heavily while he buttoned his pants and then zipped them up.

"My guess is that's where she's then. I'll go check the woods." He told him before he pulled his T-shirt over his head and his arms through the holes. "Oh and by the way Naruto, in the future just knock on the door first." He said before putting on his Uchiha pendant and then sat down on top of the bed to put on his socks.

"Alright." Naruto began with a sly grin. "Oh and Sasuke, for such a big man your staff isn't as king-sized as I thought it would be if you know what I mean." He teased.

"Would you get out of here!?" Sasuke hollered at him angrily before he grabbed ahold of his pillow and threw it at him and then slightly shook his head and groaned while he watched him run out of the door. "I could have sworn that I locked that door last night." He said as Sakura glanced down at the covers to hide her smile. "I'll be back in a little bit. You might as well get dressed in case that idiot comes back." He told her before he got to his feet and slipped on his shoes and then exited the room.

 _…._

Kira continued walking down the dirt path that led her further and further into the woods. "Hello!? Are there any unicorns out here!? Sasame told me that you can do magic and grant wishes! If that's the case I wish that I could find my mommy and daddy then please!" she cried unaware that Sasuke had finally caught up to her until she heard his footsteps behind her. She stopped and let out a horrified gasp as she heard a twig snap and she quickly whirled around to face him. "Oh, hello Sasuke." She began. "Am I in trouble?" she inquired.

"No." Sasuke began before he picked her up by the ribs and then sat her back down on top of the stump in front of them. "But you shouldn't have run off without telling anybody else where you were going." He told her before she slowly took a deep breath and then let it back out again.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just that after Sasame told me that story about the unicorns last night and the magic, I thought that they could help me find my mommy and daddy." She told him before he placed a tender hand to her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb across it.

"Listen sweetheart, that was just a story that Sasame told you. It's make believe. You can't use magic to find your parents." He told her before he shook his head. "Because magic like that doesn't exist." He said before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I wish it did though. What I wouldn't give to have Itachi and my own parents alive again." He said.

"But my parents are still alive right? And they're going to come back for me." She said before he sighed again.

"I'm sorry Kira, I really wish that I could answer that for you." He told her when suddenly he heard a very familiar voice coming from the shadows behind them.

"I can." It said as they both quickly turned to see Doragon slowly walking towards them with an evil and malicious grin.

"You!" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, well, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha? I knew that you were messed up when you left the Akatsuki to be with that girl and that psudo Nine-Tailed brat brother of yours, but I have to say that this is a new ultimate low for you. You've really gone soft if you're starting to have feelings for a little girl who isn't even big enough to wipe her own boogers yet." He said.

"Stay away from her." Sasuke growled at him through his clenched teeth.

"For your information mister, not only can I do that but I can also tie my shoes and ride my bike without training wheels!" she yelled back at him while she quickly leapt to her feet and pointed a firm finger at him while Doragon just simply glanced over at her.

"What do you know, another little brat. It's a good thing that I killed her parents when I did so that they wouldn't be able to make any more like her." He said before she let out a rather loud and astonished gasp and both she and Sasuke widened their eyes in complete utter shock and bewilderment. "Yes that's right Sasuke, it was me all along. You see, being the proud owner of the chienigan, I knew that you would find each other and that you would get awfully attached to her. That's why I attacked their car when I did. It was fully my intention to kill the girl, but I couldn't help it if her idiotic parents got in the way." He explained.

That's when everything suddenly started coming back to Kira. After she had managed to escape him, seeing the bodies of both her parents lying on the side of the road had caused her so much stress and emotional turmoil that she had forgotten everything up until this point. "Now I plan to finish what I started." Doragon said before wrapping his arm around her neck and choking her.

"No! Kira!" Sasuke hollered on top of his lungs while his heart pounded frantically against his chest.

"Bring Naruto to me by twelve o'clock this afternoon." He began. "Or your precious little princess doesn't have a prayer." He told him before he tossed a red smoke bomb down in front of him and disappeared.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven; A Fair Fight

"Hello everyone, Naruto Uzumaki here again. I just wanted to let all of you know that we're finally getting to the end of our second adventure. I also wanted to remind you to please, please, _please_ send in all of your questions!

Otherwise we won't be able to have a Q and A section in the middle of our third adventure. Anyway speaking of that, there is only a few more chapters left of this one! And believe me, I realize that it's just starting to exciting and I'll bring you back to all of the action in a moment, but first I had a couple of announcements.

First of all as soon as this story is finished there will be a short released that takes between this story and the next one where Sasame officially becomes an adult and receives her first car along with her driver's license and runs into somebody from her past. That's all I'm going to say on that one, you're just going to have to read it for yourselves. After that, you'll be taken into An Uchiha Warrior the Final Chapter which the title is sort of misleading because even though it'll be the final one in this series, there will be a whole new spinoff series starting right after it.

As far as An Uchiha Halloween goes, it _should_ be released next Thursday if all goes according to plan, but please accept our sincerest apologizes ahead of time for any unexpected delays. Anyway, I do believe that's all I wanted to say for now so please start submitting your questions and enjoy the rest of the story!"

 _…._

"Kira!" Sasuke hollered once they had both disappeared while at the same time shielding his eyes from the smoke. "Oh no! This is terrible, I have to go get Naruto and Sakura and tell them what happened! Kira's counting on me!" he cried before he turned around and started racing back towards the palace. When he had got there he found both Naruto and Sakura sitting down at the dining room table eating breakfast. "Kira's gone!" he cried.

"We know." Naruto replied but Sasuke quickly shook his head at him.

"No you don't! She was captured by Doragon, he murdered her parents." He told him before he turned his head and looked over at his wife. "Listen Sakura, I'm sorry. You were right, I _can't_ stop thinking about her. I've been thinking about her nonstop ever since I laid eyes on her." He told her before he took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "I'm in love with her. And deep down I think that I've always known that." He told her before she got to her feet and then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, it's alright." She reassured him soothingly before she quickly broke out of the embrace. "I love her too." She told him. "First we'll find her, then we'll tell her the wonderful news that we want to adopt her." She added.

"Alright, I just hope that we get there in time. Doragon told me that if I didn't hand Naruto over to him by this afternoon that he would kill her." He explained before Naruto shot up to his feet.

"Oh he did he? Well, I guess that just gives me another reason to whoop his ass!" he exclaimed before he whirled around and walked away. "Hey wait a minute, where are you going?" he wondered.

"Do you have to know everything about my life?" Sasuke questioned him before he walked into his bedroom and opened one of his dresser drawers unaware that Naruto was still standing behind him and removed his pistol and then pulled open the clip of the gun and started loading it. That's when Naruto's jaw dropped down in complete and utter bewilderment and astonishment.

"Sasuke what are you doing man!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." Sasuke told him after he had finished loading the bullets and then closed the clip again. Then he stored it inside his holster and then quickly turned around again and faced the doorframe but Naruto quickly leapt in front of him and blocked him. "Get out of the way Naruto." He told him.

"No! I'm not going to let you go through with this!" he shouted.

"Move!" Sasuke hollered.

"No." Naruto replied firmly.

"Naruto I don't have time for this bullshit. Besides, it's Doragon's fault that your son is dead remember? You want to kill that mother fucker as much as I do." Sasuke told him.

"You're right, I do. But listen to me Sasuke, you're going about this the wrong way. I know that you're pissed off right now and you love Kira, but don't forget, we're shinobis." He said as Sasuke suddenly gasped and widened his eyes at him. "Or have you forgotten all about that part?" he questioned him as Sasuke's eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and he slowly hung his head. "Don't you remember what Kakashi told us?

He told us that a true shinobi always fights a fair fight. And I'm sorry but this is just wrong what you're trying to do. Besides, the Sasuke I know wouldn't have to resort to carrying a gun with him. Because he can already kick a lot of ass. Trust me, I should know." Naruto told him with a grin before Sasuke found much to his surprise that he was grinning back at him.

"Hn. I do. Just like you're probably well aware of the fact that you've kicked my ass tons of times before." He told him before he removed his pistol again and tore apart the clip before beginning to take out the bullets one by one. Naruto smiled warmly at him and then took in a great big sigh of relief. "Well, now that we've got that settled, do you want to come with me?" he inquired.

"What? Are you kidding? I was born ready!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly as Sasuke chuckled. "The only question now is who's driving?" he wondered but Sasuke simply just grinned before snatching his keys on the top of his dresser.

"Hn. I've got a better idea. Come on, let's go." He told him as Naruto grinned back at him and nodded before they both turned around and hurried out the door.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight; The Rescue Mission

 _I'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit short, but the next one will be longer._

Naruto followed Sasuke outside and then they both stopped in front of their motorcycles. "Well, better get this over with." Sasuke said before he dug his keys out of his pocket and placed them inside the ignition.

"Wait Sasuke." Naruto began before he unzipped his jacket, took it off, and then handed it over to him. "Here. This looks better on you anyway." He told him.

"Hn." Sasuke began with a grin before he took the jacket away from him. "I really get to keep this?" he questioned him.

"Well, like I once told Ayame when she offered me an extra bowl of ramen for free,.. sure what the hell?" he questioned him back with a shrug and an enormous grin that stretched wide across his face from ear to ear. Sasuke stifled a laugh before he put on his jacket and then zipped it back up again.

"Thanks Naruto. I really appreciate it." He told him. "I'm going to call Sakura and let her know what's going on." He said but Sakura's quickly interjected.

"There's no need." She told him before he quickly whirled around to face her.

"Sakura, you really should stay here with Sasame and Hiro." He told her.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you don't have a choice. You're stuck with me. I'm coming with you." She told him before he took a deep breath. "Look, before you say anything there's something that you have to remember. We're a team. We've always since back when we were kids." She told him before he took ahold of her hands inside his and gazed deeply inside her eyes.

"You weren't my wife and mother to my children back then. Sakura, I love you more than anything or anybody else in the world." He told her.

"Ouch!" Naruto cried indignantly but Sasuke simply just ignored him.

"If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." He told her.

"I know Sasuke, but if you truly love me as much as you say you do then you'll finally let me come with you." She told him as he heaved a deep and heavy sigh and thought about the first time he had left the village just when he was starting to realize that he was falling in love with her, and just what exactly love was. Then how he had left her a second time with Naruto to venture off on his path to redemption. "Remember? You promised that you would never leave me again." She told him while gazing at him her eyes full of sadness and sorrow.

"Alright you can come as long as you stay close to me." He told her as she nodded firmly at him.

"I will. Let me just text Sasame and let her know where we're going." She told him.

"You can't. I have her phone remember?" he told her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I'll be right back. Naruto, make sure that he doesn't leave without me." She told him before he stuck one of his thumbs up into the air.

"You got it sis!" he exclaimed with a grin as Sakura grinned back at him.

"Good, because I'm counting you." She told him before she turned around and walked away.

 _…_

Sakura rapped her knuckles upon her daughter's bedroom door. "Sasame, your father, Uncle Naruto, and I are going out after Kira." She told her before the door shot open a few seconds later.

"Can I come?" she questioned her eagerly as an excited grin suddenly appeared on her face but her mother just simply shook her head at her.

"No. You have to stay here and watch your brother. Besides, you're a princess remember and princesses aren't supposed to fight." She told her.

"Neither are kings and queens." Sasame pointed out.

"But not former kings and queens. Your father and I decided that governing a nation just isn't what we thought it would be and it's not something that we want to do after all. That's a good thing about dreams though. It's alright to have a dream, but it's also alright to change it and get a new one. It's just that our hearts are really the hearts of shinobis not royalitly." Sakura told her daughter as Sasame took a deep breath and sighed.

"Does that mean I have to give up being a princess and come too?" she asked her mother reluctantly for in fear of her answer.

"No. I think you're old enough to make your own decisions." Sakura began. "But whatever you decide, let it come from here." She told her daughter while placing her hand over her chest directly over her heart. I'll see you when we get back. I love you." She told her before she turned around and ran away leaving her daughter alone with her thoughts.

"So, how'd it go?" Naruto wondered as soon as Sakura got back.

"I think that I gave her some words to live by." She replied while Naruto and Sasuke started putting on their motorcycle helmets.

"Maybe we should take the car after all. I didn't bring any extra helmets that Sakura can use." Sasuke said.

"Me neither." Naruto admitted.

"Oh it's alright, I'll be careful." Sakura told them.

"You better be." Sasuke told her while Naruto climbed onto his bike. "I want you to wrap your arms around me tightly." He said before swinging his legs around his own bike.

"I will Sasuke, don't worry." She told him as he put his keys inside the ignition again and started the engine. Then she sat down behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his back and rested her head upon it.

"Alright, now that we have the good old squad seven back, let's go kick some ass and get Kira back!" Naruto exclaimed before squeezing the clutch and speeding away with Sasuke speeding right after him.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine; The Final Battle

"You know Sasuke something just occurred to me." Naruto began.

"That the next chapter is the last one for this story?" Sasuke inquired.

"No. I mean it is, but that's not what I was going to say. And don't go breaking the fourth wall like that, it's very distracting and unprofessional!" Naruto snapped. "Anyway, I was _going_ to say that how are we supposed to find Doragon if we don't have any idea where he went?" he questioned him.

"That's a good point." Sakura began. "How _are_ we supposed to find him?" she questioned.

"Well he's psychic isn't he? He'll probably be the one that comes to us." Sasuke replied but Naruto just simply scowled.

"More like psycho." He said before all of a sudden Doragon crossed the road right out in front of them.

"Look out!" Sasuke exclaimed before he and Naruto both pulled their motorcycles to a screeching halt.

"Very well done boys." He began with a sneer as Naruto gulped nervously and turned his head over to look at Sasuke.

"Do you think that he heard the part about me calling him a psycho?" he questioned as Sasuke turned his head to look back at him.

"Well if he didn't before, he certainly did now!" he yelled back at him.

"I've got to say Sasuke that I certainly am impressed with you. I'm shocked that you actually came through and not only delivered Naruto to me, but your pretty little wife as well." Doragon told him.

"Leave them out of this!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah! We just came here to kick your butt and get Kira back." Naruto told him with a grin. "Because if you think for even just one second that we'll just step aside and let you take us then you're out of your mind." He said before he leapt off his bike and turned his head to one side cracking his neck.

"I should have known that you would come after me out of revenge for the death of your son." Doragon said. "Alright Naruto, I take it that this means that you want us to pick up right where we left off."

"You bet! If you want to live to see another day you'll tell us where Kira is!" Naruto hollered on the top of his lungs.

"You know I've already shot you once and I can do it again." Doragon warned before he drew his pistol out of his pocket and cocked it while beginning to lower it as he continued pointing it at him. Sasuke and Sakura both lowered their jaws and gasped.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried inside a horrified whisper while she widened her eyes at him out of complete horror and astonishment.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll be reunited with your son in just a few moments. No mistakes this time. Say your prayers Naruto Uzumaki!" he cried before all of a sudden Sasame was leaping over his head glaring at him with her sharingan.

"Say yours!" she snapped at him while clenching her teeth together before she thrusted her fist right into his chin and knocked him up into the air spiraling backwards onto the ground. A few seconds later she landed with both of her feet on the ground spread apart and breathing heavily.

"Sasame!" Naruto cried out triumphantly as she grinned back at him.

"It's like you always say Uncle Naruto, the true hero or in this case heroine always shows up in the last minute you know!" she told him proudly.

"Listen, it's great to see you Sasame, but who's watching Hiro?" Sakura asked her.

"AJ is. I'm sorry Mom, but there's no way in hell that I would miss this fight. After all, my name is Sasame Uchiha, daughter of the great Sasuke Uchiha. Great warrior and shinobi to the hidden leaf village." She began. "And I swear on my life that I'll never forget that again." She told her as Sakura smiled at her and Sasuke grinned proudly.

"That's my girl." He said.

"How very touching." Doragon said while slowly getting back onto his feet, but if you honestly think that this little girl is going to be the death of me, I'm sorry, but you're all out of your minds." He told them while pointing his pistol at her as Naruto gasped.

"Sasame." He said.

"Sasame!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs.

"No. There's no fuckin way! You might have succeeded in killing my son, but I'm not going to let you have the satisfaction of killing my niece too!" Naruto hollered before placing his fingertips together. "Shadow clone jutsu!" he cried as Sasuke quickly rushed in and pulled his daughter out of the way and then wrapped his arms around her inside a tight and loving embrace.

"Oh Sasame, I'm _so_ proud of you." He began. "And I'm even prouder to call you my daughter." He told her as they quickly broke out of the embrace and a tear of joy rolled down his cheek while he gently rubbed his thumb across hers. "I love you so much." He told her while smiling at her warmly and affectionately.

"I love you too." She told him smiling back at him before they embraced again and Naruto finished spinning his enormous blue ball of chakra and then started charging straight towards Doragon.

"RASENGAN!" he hollered on the top of his lungs but just as he had Doragon quickly bit his finger and performed the summoning jutsu making Kira appear. Sasuke gasped.

"Naruto, stop!" he hollered as Naruto quickly gasped and stopped dead in his tracks while Doragon pointed his pistol at the little girl's temple.

"This is it Naruto. This is your moment when you've got to decide what is more important. Saving Kira's life or murdering me." He told him with an evil and malicious laugh. "Choose Nine-Tails and don't keep me waiting or I'll blow her fuckin brains out!" he told him as Naruto took a deep breath and then slowly let it out and hung his head.

"It's funny, I've been waiting so long for this. I've waited so long to kill you because of what you did to me. I thought that revenge was supposed to taste sweet, but now I realize, that it only makes me just like Sasuke used to be." He began before he slowly turned his head and looked over at his friend. "I always used to tell you that killing Itachi wouldn't bring your parents back to life but you never listened to me. Now, I'm not either. And you know, I don't think that Hokori would want it this way. So you know what? I don't either." He told him before making the blue ball of chakra inside the palm of his hand disappear.

"You made a wise choice Naruto, you're a smarter man than I've given you credit for." Doragon began before he shoved Kira away and out of his grasp. "But this isn't finished, not by a long shot. I'll be back, I'll always come back! Then somewhere and some day when you're least expecting it, your life will be mine." He told him before he tossed another red smoke bomb down in front of him and disappeared.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty; The Greatest Gift of All

"Sasuke!" Kira cried while Sasuke squatted down in front of her and she flung out her arms and started racing towards him before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Shh,.. it's alright child." He whispered as she started sobbing hysterically inside his chest. "Everything's going to be alright now." He told her softly while he kissed her again before she quickly broke the embrace.

"No it won't! Mommy and Daddy are gone!" she cried while tears continued rolling down her cheeks.

"No they're not, not really." He began as he placed a tender hand to her cheek and rubbed them away. "They're always with you even if you can't see them. They'll always be in your heart. Listen Kira, Sakura and I love you. We love you just as much as we love Sasame and Hiro. It's already like you're our own little girl and we want to adopt you. So what do you say? Do you want to be a part of our family?" he asked her before she slowly glanced up at Sakura who smiled back down at her both warmly and lovingly. Then she slowly turned her head glancing over at Naruto who grinned back at her.

"I'd sure love to have another little niece around." He told her before she turned back to look at Sasuke and blinked away her tears.

"Yes, I would really like that a lot!" she exclaimed before she threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her into the air and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then Sasuke and Sakura turned over to look at Sasame.

"Well Sasame, say hello to your new baby sister." Sakura told her with a grin.

"Yes! _Finally,_ a sister! You guys truly are the greatest parents in the whole entire world!" she exclaimed as Sasuke and Sakura just simply grinned at her. "Not that I don't love Hiro or anything." She quickly added.

"Of course you do." Her mother told her before Sasuke carried Kira over to Naruto adjusting his grip so that she was higher up onto his hip. Naruto took a deep breath and heaved a little sigh.

"Well Sasuke, congratulations you're a father again." He told him.

"I know." Sasuke began. "I've got a wonderful son and the two most beautiful daughters that a man could ever ask for." He told him as Naruto smiled sadly back at him.

"Could just please do me one favor?" he questioned.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Sasuke questioned him back.

"Take care of Hiro. You never know how much time you have left until it's too late." He told him before Sasuke nodded right back at him.

"Alright I will. But just so you know, I think that Hokori would have been proud of you today. I know that I was. That took a lot of guts. I probably wouldn't have had the courage to do that." He told him while Naruto continued smiling at him.

"Thanks Sasuke, I really appreciate it buddy. That means a lot to me." He told him as Sasuke smiled back at him.

"What do you say that we head back to the palace, grab Hiro, and then go back home to the leaf village where we belong?" he questioned him.

"I think that that sounds like a great idea. In fact, it's probably one of the best ones that you've ever had. Naruto told him before Sasuke turned around with a smile and carried Kira away as Naruto followed closely along behind him.

 **Three Months Later,…**

Sasuke rang the doorbell while he, Sakura, Sasame, Hiro, and their newly adopted daughter Kira stood on top of the doorstep. Sasuke grinned as he held a brightly colored green package inside his hands that had a beautiful red bow tied on the top of it. "I sure hope that Naruto will like my present." He said.

"Oh I'm pretty sure that he will. I don't know how he couldn't." Sakura told him. A few seconds later Hinata answered the door.

"Oh hello Sasuke, merry Christmas." She told him before Sakura flung her arms around her and embraced her tightly.

"Merry Christmas Hinata." She told her.

"Where do you want me to put the rest of the presents?" Sasame asked her.

"Under the Christmas tree is good." She replied. "You can come inside now. Naruto just got out of the shower. He should be out of the bathroom shortly." She told them before she stepped aside and allowed them to come in through the front door. Then she quickly spun around. "Naruto! The Uchihas are here! Boruto, Himawari, come here!" she called.

"Coming!" Naruto responded before he opened the bathroom door and both of his children came out of their bedrooms. "Hey Sasuke," he began with a grin. "merry Christmas." He finished before Sasuke grinned back at him.

"Merry Christmas." He replied. "So how you've been? I haven't seen you in a while." He told him.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I've been sort of busy. You know I've been working on my fire eating and tossing those sticks around, and I've also started taking drum lessons since I'm thinking of starting a band. And then of course I'm really busy at my job. It isn't easy being the hokage you know." He said.

"I know. Listen, you should probably open up my gift first. After all, it's too big to fit under the Christmas tree and it's getting very tiring holding onto it like this." Sasuke told him.

"Alright, sure!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright and excited grin and reached towards the package when all of a sudden he heard a little yip coming from inside of it. "Uh,.. did that thing just bark at me?" he questioned him with uncertainty while he pointed at it with his finger.

"I don't know. You better open it and find out." Sasuke told him with a sly little grin before Naruto ripped off the wrapping paper to find a cardboard box underneath it covered with holes. He let out a rather loud and astonished gasp before he lifted the lid, and then hoisted an adorable fluffy little brown and white puppy out of it. The puppy wagged his long and beautiful fluffy little tail before giving him a lick on the cheek.

"No way! I don't believe it! It's a puppy!" he cried excitedly as Sakura smiled at him.

"I know. It was Sasuke's idea. After since Yoshi died we've known that you've been wanting another dog." She told him.

"Don't forget to read the card." Sasuke pointed out before Naruto slowly turned his head to look back down into the bottom of the box.

"Huh?" he questioned as he saw a red envelope lying there. He slowly sat the puppy down on the carpet beside him and then grabbed ahold of the envelope and tore it open. A beautiful red card with a sparkly decorated Christmas tree with a bright golden star on top of it slid into the palm of his hand. He opened the card before beginning to read it aloud. "For a long time ago a baby was born that brought love, joy, and peace to the world. That is something that you bring to us every day which was what the very first gift of Christmas was all about. Merry Christmas, love Sasuke, Sakura, Sasame, Kira, and Hiro." He read as a bright and delighted smile flashed across his face.

"Thanks guys." He told them before Sasuke sat the box that he had been holding down on top of the coffee table and pulled him into a tight brotherly hug.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Kira wondered before they both broke apart a few seconds later and turned to look down at her.

"Well,.." Naruto began with a grin before hoisting his new puppy back inside his arms. "I think that I'm going to call him Oji." He told her.

"Oji?" Kira questioned him back with uncertainty.

"Yeah, it's another word for prince." He told her.

"Oh,.. I see." She replied as Sasuke smiled down at her while she stretched out her hand and petted the top of his head. "Well welcome to the family Oji." She told him while he wagged his tiny little tail back and forth and started licking her cheek. Then Naruto started to sing.

"Joy to the world, the Lord has come. Let earth receive her king!" he exclaimed.

"Let every heart prepare Him room, let Heaven and nature sing,.." Sakura continued.

"Let Heaven and nature sing." Sasuke sung back to her while they exchanged smiles.

"Let Heaven, let Heaven and nature sing." They all finished together before Sasuke and Naruto both kissed their wives under the mistletoe and then turned their heads to look over at each other and grinned.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke." Naruto told him softly.

"Merry Christmas Naruto." Sasuke told him before the two brothers bumped their fists together. For the love and friendship that they had between them was truly the greatest gift of all.


End file.
